


Danse Macabre

by webspinner2



Series: The Witching Hour [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Historical References, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 52,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webspinner2/pseuds/webspinner2
Summary: Someone from Magnus' past has come back to haunt him, and it's someone he never wanted Alec to meet. You can choose your friends...





	1. Chapter 1

__

_The cleverest, the acutest men are often under an illusion about women.... their good woman is a queer thing, half doll, half angel; their bad woman almost always a fiend.  
\- Charlotte Bronte_

_Renwick's Asylum....._

She was tall and slim with long curly brown hair that framed her pale face before cascading down to her small waist. The deep lace collar of her dress had disintegrated to the point that it seemed to be made of the most fragile cobwebs rather than cotton thread. The full split sleeves and tight bodice of the gown were a deep purple heavily decorated with gold embroidery. The long skirt tattered into shreds at the hem had once had a deep border of the same opulent gold work. Bright blue sparks of power seemed to flash randomly from her fingertips as if she had excess power and no other means to discharge it.

"W-what, wh-who are you?" The Young warlock stammered stumbling back another step.

The girl seemed to notice him then and turn her full attention on him. A small, cruel smile flitted across her beautiful face. Her green eyes flashed red as she seemed to stare into his very soul.  
she took a step towards him, coming to the edge of the pentagram he'd drawn.

"I-I summoned you, you cannot leave the confines of the pentagram." He cried his voice hoarse with fear though he was trying to regain control of the situation. Suddenly he heard a child like peal of laughter come from the girl as she stepped out of the pentagram and moved towards him. The young warlock froze as he saw the ancient evil that danced in her eyes, so at odds with her beautiful face and childish sound of her voice.

Reaching forward the girl touched his temple with her fingers, the nails curving in to cut the skin. Flashes of blue flame licked over the wounds and a shriek of agony rent the air as the young warlock crumpled to the ground bleeding from his eyes, ears and mouth. She bent over him then as if to catch the last soft words he uttered before death took him.

"Wh-who are you?"

With a snap of her fingers the girl changed her costume to one more fitting of the time she found herself in and whispered in his ear; "Lucia;" A small smile spread across her face: "Lucia Bane..." (From Fanfiction Story VooDoo)

_Next Evening...._

Magnus hurried down the busy sidewalk heading toward the New York Institute. He was running a little late due to a client meeting that had taken much more time than should have been necessary, for the minor spell required. Vampires could be so demanding. The unsettled weather of the last two days was still showing no signs of lifting, and Magnus suspected they would have another lightning show before the evening was over.

He and Alec were going, with Jace and Clary, to the Birdland Jazz Club for a special night out. Magnus was looking forward to seeing the iconic club again. Birdland had opened its doors in 1949 and over the years headlined some of the greats of American jazz; Charlie Parker, Miles Davis and Dizzy Gillespie to name just a few. It had been years since Magnus had been there, so when Alec asked him to pick somewhere different, this certainly fit the bill.

Magnus arrived at the Institute only to find that Alec and Jace were still in the training room putting some young shadowhunters through their paces. If he had realized they were running even later than he was, he'd have taken his time. Clary, however, was dressed and ready, tapping her toe gently in anxious anticipation. Alec had kept the destination of tonight's double date a secret, but she knew that Magnus had selected the venue and that meant it would be unique.

Moving over to stand next to Clary, Magnus said; "Still hard at it I see;"

"Yes and if they don't finish soon, we'll never get out of here. Isabelle's agreed to look after the Institute tonight, and I'm dying to know where we're going;" Clary replied, the sparkle in her eye testifying to her excitement. 

Magnus watched Alec working with the younger shadowhunters and found himself thinking that, if things had been different, Alec would have made a wonderful father. He was supportive and kind, but could be firm too when that was needed. He was someone you could turn to if you were in trouble, someone who wouldn't judge, who knew how to listen.

Just then, Alec seemed to sense Magnus' eyes on him and he smiled, calling a halt to the training before going over to envelop Magnus in a tight hug. "Sorry we're running late, love. I'll just grab a quick shower and be with you directly." As he pulled out of Magnus' arms, he turned to call to Jace; "Come on we have to get going, the reservation is for 8:00."

Magnus turned his attention back to Clary who was dressed in a beautiful cream coloured organza cocktail dress with aqua lace and beading on the bodice and one shoulder. Magnus smiled approvingly as he reached out and twirled her about allowing the dress to float gracefully around her. "You look lovely my dear;" He said smirking as he saw Jace's scowl. There had been a time when Magnus was jealous of Alec's feelings for his parabatai, so a little pay back never hurt.

Once Alec and Jace were ready they headed to the elevator. Magnus noticed Alec's slight intake of breath and hesitation before he stepped into the enclosed space. He took the shadowhunter into his arms and whispered; "You look delicious;" Nuzzling Alec's ear and effectively distracting him from unpleasant memories of his time in New Orleans. 

A short while later the four friends arrived outside the Birdland Jazz Club in midtown Manhattan. Clary was excited, you could not live in New York and not know about Birdland, though she'd never expected to actually go there herself. Its reputation for good food, American with a Cajun flare, and great jazz made it a Mecca for serious musicians and fans alike. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy going to Taki's and Pandemoniun, but this was something different, something to remember.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

The sudden flash of lightening illuminated the macabre scene in front of the three young shadowhunters. They had been patrolling when a spike in energy, most likely demonic had brought them to this godforsaken place. The abandoned insane asylum on Roosevelt Island had an evil reputation, but usually only attracted mundane teenagers out on a dare. 

"This place gives me the creeps;" Shivvy McRae said as a shiver ran down her spine. "I'm not getting any increase in demonic energy readings on my sensor though, so whatever was here seems to have gone, but it left one hell of a signature behind"

Shivvy McRae, her brother Ian and his parabatai Josh Cameron had come to the New York Institute from Edinburgh after the Clave had been forced to remove most of the senior shadowhunters of the Edinburgh Institute for crimes against downworlders. The three often patrolled together and had come to consider New York their home. 

"Shiv, Ian, I think I've f-found something;" Josh said his voice breaking slightly as he took in the scene his witch light illuminated. There on the ground at Josh's feet was the body of a young warlock dried blood trailing from his eyes, ears and mouth. His face frozen in a look of total horror.

Moving carefully to avoid tripping over the vegetation and debris that littered the interior of the ruined asylum, Shivvy and Ian made their way over to Josh. The three stood in silence for a few moments before Ian put a hand on Josh's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Nothing we can do for him now. Let's see if there is anything else here that might shed some light on what happened, then we'll call Isabelle and let her know;"

Josh nodded his head and taking a deep breath gave his parabatai a small smile. Suddenly a cry from Shivvy attracted their attention; "Look! Over here, there's a pentagram on the floor and judging by the scorch marks on the stone, whatever came through was pretty powerful!"

"We'd better call this in;" Josh said pulling his cell phone from his pocket and hitting speed dial for the New York Institute.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

The Birdland was filled to capacity and the enthusiastic crowd was enjoying the live music of the Birdland Big Band. Magnus had arranged for them to have a table near the small stage and was pleased to see both Jace and Clary clearly enjoying the experience. The four friends had ordered drinks when they first arrived, followed by dinner. Without exception everyone seemed to want to try the Cajun cuisine ordering things like Creole seafood gumbo and blackened catfish.

With dinner over, they were enjoying a second round of drinks when Alec's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at the number and excused himself to take the call somewhere quieter. Magnus frowned slightly as he watched Alec's retreating back, hoping this didn't mean an early end to their evening.

The look on Alec's face when he returned to the table told Magnus all he needed to know. Leaning forward so he could be heard, Alec said; "Isabelle called, Josh's patrol found the body of a warlock at Renwick's. It looks as if he summoned a demon that proved too strong for him. We need to go take a look."

Jace nodded but said nothing as he grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her up. 

"We'll take care of the bill and meet you outside;" Alec said not looking at Magnus, afraid to see the disappointment on his face. Of all the nights to get an unexpected summons, it had to be this one.

Once the bill was settled, Magnus pulled Alec into a brief hug and whispered seductively; "Don't worry baby, you can make it up to me when we get home tonight."

Alec laughed; "You're incorrigible;" And, grabbing Magnus' hand followed Jace and Clary out the door.

The companions moved into a deserted alley near the Birdland where Magnus opened a portal which took them to Renwick's in a matter of minutes. Alec shivered slightly as he scanned his new surroundings. This place held a lot of memories for him, most of them unpleasant. First Valentine and then Ezra Highsmith had used the ruined asylum as a place to hatch their evil plans, and now he was here to investigate the death of a young warlock.

Walking quickly over to Josh and Ian, Alec, with Jace and Magnus on his heels, examined the body. Whatever had happened the boy's death had been brutal and painful. He looked at Magnus and asked; "Did you know him?"

"I've seen him before, he was apprenticed to an old friend of mine, Jacob Sage." Magnus replied.

"Was?"

"Yes, about a month ago I heard from Jacob that the boy wanted to strike out on his own. Jacob wasn't too happy about it, didn't think he was ready." Magnus said shaking his head.

"Looks like he was right;" Josh said. "There's the remains of a pentagram. It looks like he might have summoned something he wasn't strong enough to handle;"

Magnus gave a brief nod then went over to examine the pentagram leaving the shadowhunters to discuss how they would proceed. As he got closer he could sense the strong residual magic left behind. Whatever had been summoned must have possessed enormous power to leave that big a signature. Suddenly a small flash of colour caught Magnus' eye and he picked up a tiny piece of deep purple fabric embroidered with gold thread.

The colour drained from Magnus face as his fingers closed over the scrap of fabric so tightly his hand formed a fist. "Oh dear God no!" He whispered; "Lucia."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was lost in a nightmare of his own memories, memories of Paris in the 1630's, memories of Lucia, and of the Danse Macabre.

_Paris 1630 ......_

Magnus Bane walked quickly through the narrow streets of Paris looking for the house identified on the elegant invitation in his hand. His heart beat a little too fast as he thought about what he was doing and wondered again why he had received this invitation.

_Armand Jean Du Plessis de Richelieu,  
High Warlock of Paris_

_requests the honour of your presence  
at the annual  
Danse Macabre_

_on the thirteenth of October at midnight  
666 Rue Faubourg St. Honore_

_The Danse Macabre was an 'invitation only' event hosted by the High Warlock of Paris to which only the most powerful and influential downworlders were ever invited. It had the reputation of being a thrilling, dangerous and secret social occasion which could make or break an ambitious young warlock. Magnus was not sure why he'd been invited, he did not know the High Warlock, but he was definitely intrigued; intrigued enough to travel from London to Paris for the occasion._

_Nestled among a row of similarly elegant townhouses, the facade of 666 Rue Faubourg St. Honore was classical in design with elaborate moldings above the deep set windows and a double door entrance. Magnus was admitted by a servant, only after he presented the invitation, and was led through the house and down a set of narrow stairs to an underground chamber._

_To say that Magnus was shocked would be an understatement, the walls of the cavernous room were lined with what looked to be stacked bones, broken at intervals by rows of human skulls. Wall sconces and chandeliers containing black candles illuminated the room and across one wall stood a huge, black pipe organ. In the centre of the room couples lined up to perform an elaborately exaggerated minuet to the eerie sounds of organ music._

_The guests all conformed to a strict dress code. The fashions were in keeping with the style of the times, deep lace collars for both men and women, heavily embroidered, rich silk fabrics, but only black, white and a touch of silver were permitted. Each guest also wore a mask which ranged from simple black to sinister images of skulls and birds of prey. There was only one exception, standing at the far end of the room a tall, thin man wore the scarlet robes of a prince of the Catholic Church, Cardinal Richelieu._

_Despite the strangely opulent and macabre images that surrounded him, Magnus eyes were drawn to Armand Jean Du Plessis, Cardinal Richelieu, High Warlock of Paris, who had his finger on the pulse of the Parisian downworld, as well as the French Church and State; an ambitious, powerful, talented, intellectual whose political star was just beginning to rise at the French Court. Magnus couldn't imagine being involved on so many fronts, it was a balancing act he did not fancy for himself._

_Suddenly Magnus became aware that the Cardinal, who had been talking to a man dressed in the black robes of a Roman Catholic Priest, was beckoning him over. He made his way through the crowds of warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and fairies marvelling that so many different downworlders could meet in one place without resorting to bloodshed. At last he stood in front of Richelieu and bowed as was the custom in polite society. A rare smile flitted across the Cardinal's austere face, but it did not reach his eyes._

_"Welcome to the Danse Macabre Magnus Bane;" He said nodding his head in response to Magnus' bow. "Allow me to present Father Joseph;" He added indicating the priest at his side._

_Magnus was a little shocked when he realized that the priest was a mundane, but hid it behind the proscribed polite responses; "I was honoured to receive your invitation High warlock;" And then he turned to acknowledge Father Joseph. The priest seemed to be sizing him up and he wondered again just why he'd been invited._

__

_Cardinal Richelieu took Magnus under his wing, introducing him to many of the most influential downworlders of the time. The conversation was lively, the refreshment varied and abundant. Magnus was beginning to relax and enjoy himself when he was introduced to a young, Italian warlock, a musician assigned to the Court of Louis XIII. The boy was definitely handsome, with brown hair and dark eyes, but it was his gentle, engaging spirit that charmed Magnus. It had been a while since anyone had really attracted his attention. Richelieu excused himself leaving Magnus and the young minstrel to get better acquainted. Adrien Fiore had left his native Italy six months previously to find work as a musician. His skill had gotten him noticed at the French Court and he'd become one of King Louis' favorites._

__

_Magnus was enjoying talking to the boy, even flirting a little when a sudden change in the eerie tones of the minuet gave way to something faster and more dissonant. The dancing changed with the music becoming faster, almost frantic. Human skulls and torches were raised above the heads of many of the dancers as they whirled around the room. Magnus' eye was caught by one dancer at the centre of the circle. She wore an elaborate black silk ball gown with cobwebs and spiders embroidered on the bodice and skirt in silver thread. Her beautiful heart shaped face was split down the middle, one half covered by a skull mask. Long dark curly hair streamed out behind her as she whirled around the dance floor. She should have been a vision of macabre beauty, but there was something about her that froze the blood in Magnus' veins._

__

_"There is someone else I would like you to meet;" Cardinal Richelieu whispered into Magnus' ear causing the warlock to start. He had been so distracted by the dancing and the woman in the centre, he hadn't been aware of the High Warlock's return._

__

_"I am at your disposal High Warlock;" Magnus replied quickly, before whispering in Adrien's ear; "I will be walking on the Pont Notre-Dame tomorrow morning at 11:00 if you'd care to join me;" Then he allowed Richelieu to guide him away. The dance had ended and Magnus was a little shocked when he realized that the High Warlock intended to introduce him to the woman in the black ball gown, who had caught his attention earlier._

__

_"Magnus Bane, allow me to introduce you to Lucia Dragotta, Lady-in-Waiting to the Queen Mother, Marie de Medici. Lucia, this is Magnus Bane from London;" Richelieu said smiling as if it was the greatest pleasure he could have to introduce these two. Somehow, Magnus knew this was the moment that everything else had been leading up to, the reason for his invitation, the purpose of him being here. There was nothing he could do, however, but what common politeness required, he bowed to the lady, and when she offered her hand, he kissed it._

__

_In that moment, Magnus felt a frisson of fear and revulsion, but what was perhaps worse, a feeling of familiarity. Before he could say or do anything however, Richelieu guided him away._

__

_"I apologise for not giving you some warning;" the Cardinal said quietly. "Lucia is your half sister, Magnus, and your father would be very, very proud of her;"_

__

_Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He did not particularly want to show any weakness in front of the High Warlock of Paris, but the meeting with Lucia, short as it had been, had rattled him. He was also wondering just what it was that Richelieu expected of him, and if he was willing to get involved...._

__

Present .....

__

It was Alec's voice calling to him that interrupted Magnus' trip down memory lane. "Can you tell anything about what might have come through?"

__

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. A shiver ran down his back and he closed his eyes trying desperately to compose himself. "I-I'm not sure, I will have to do some research." He finally responded, sounding nothing like his usual confident self.

__

Alec walked over and put his arms around Magnus, not noticing the sharp look Jace gave the warlock. "We'll be awhile cleaning things up here, why don't you go home and get some rest love." 

__

Magnus gave Alec a brief nod before kissing him gently on the cheek and turning away. Guilt weighed heavily on him as he left the scene. He'd broken his promise to Alec to be open about his past, he'd broken the trust that was sacred to them both, and he didn't know how he was ever going to be able to fix this, or what do about Lucia.....

__


	3. Chapter 3

As Magnus left the grisly scene at Renwick's, Jace turned abruptly to Alec and said; "What the hell is he hiding?"

"Jace!" Clary gasped in surprise looking worriedly over at Alec. 

"If Magnus knew anything, he would tell us." Alec replied his voice stern. "He said he needed to do some research, and if he comes up with anything, you'll be the first to know. So let's wrap things up here, I want to get home."

Jace did not look satisfied, but he nodded unwilling to push Alec further on the subject. 

It took several more hours, but at last the scene was cleared, and the shadowhunters were back at the Institute, Alec had accompanied them primarily so he could talk with Izzy and send a report to the Clave. Alec sighed, thinking just how brief that report would be, they still had no idea what came through the pentagram, or exactly how it had killed the young warlock. There had been no unusual activity reported by any of the other shadowhunter patrols, but that didn't really mean anything. Whatever had come through that pentagram could just be laying low, biding its time, waiting.... but waiting for what?

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Ian McRae sat on the end of his parabatai's bed watching as the other boy paced up and down the room. "You'll wear a path in the floor if you keep that up!;"

Josh stopped abruptly, turning toward Ian and said; "Do you think Magnus was keeping something from us? Jace is the best shadowhunter of his generation, perhaps any generation, and his instincts are usually spot on;"

"Josh;" Ian replied getting up and putting his arms around the taller boy; "No one knows Magnus better than Alec. If there is anything Magnus can tell us about what we're up against, I'm sure he will;" At first, Josh remained stiff in his parabatai's arms, but then he seemed to relax all at once and cuddle into the embrace.

"So what you're saying is I'm getting worked up over nothing;" Josh said.

"Pretty much;" Ian replied chuckling while he ran his hand soothingly along his parabatai's back. He wished for the millionth time that he and Josh could be open about their feelings, but parabatai were forbidden by Clave law to form romantic attachments with each other.

The door to Josh's room burst open and the boys jumped apart looking terribly guilty until they saw it was Shivvy, Ian's sister and the only other person who knew their secret.

"Shivvy!" Ian cried indignantly; "How many times have I told you to knock before you enter someone's room!"

"You guys aren't someone, you're family;" Shivvy replied smugly; "Besides you know you can't keep any secrets from me;"

Ian glared at Shivvy until he heard Josh chuckling. Anything that took the worried look off his boyfriend's face was alright with him. "Come on in and shut the door;" He said to his sister; "We were just talking about what happened at Renwick's tonight;"

"And what we can do to help solve the mystery;" Josh added catching Ian by surprise. 

"I'm in!;" Shivvy said as she settled herself on Josh's bed to find out what the boys had in mind.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Magnus sat at the partner desk in the study he shared with Alec, brooding about the past. It would be hours yet before his husband came home, hours he hoped to use to make some decisions, form some sort of plan for dealing with Lucia.....

_Paris 1630 ....._

_"M-My half sister...." Magnus was not usually at a loss for words, but Cardinal Richelieu's pronouncement had left him speechless. He wanted nothing more than to deny even the possibility it could be true, though that terrible feeling of revulsion and familiarity he'd experienced when he kissed Lucia Dragotta's hand called him a liar. Richelieu seemed to understand the conflict warring inside of Magnus and wisely allowed the younger man time to collect himself, Magnus was grateful for the reprieve._

_Richelieu maintained his silence as he continued to lead Magnus away from the crowded ballroom, down a narrow hallway and into a small, richly appointed office. The Cardinal indicated a chair across from a large elaborately carved wooden desk, then went to pour wine for himself and his guest before sitting down behind the desk._

_Without further delay, the Cardinal began to speak, telling Magnus what he knew of Lucia's past. She was the daughter of an Italian Lady-in-Waiting to Marie de Medici and of course Magnus father, Asmodeus. The girl appeared to bear no visible warlock mark which was in itself, unusual. Lucia had been raised amid the decadence and intrigue of the French Court. Being beautiful, the girl was petted, pampered and indulged, growing up to be capricious and self-centred._

_"How do you know so much about her?" Magnus asked interrupting the Cardinal's story._

_Richelieu frowned slightly but then he replied; "Her mother came to me, afraid of what her daughter was becoming;"_

_Magnus nodded then waited for Richelieu to continue. In addition to her physical beauty, Lucia was also intelligent, ambitious and powerful. The one flaw in this portrait, and Lucia herself didn't see it as such, was that she had no moral compass which made her both ruthless and manipulative. Lucia Dragotta was a very dangerous woman._

_About six month previously, Lucia's mother had come to the High Warlock of Paris looking for help. She told Richelieu that her daughter had in fact been born with a warlock mark, a tiny tail and that she had removed it to protect the child and herself from charges of witchcraft. Lucia's mother had not wanted to be separated from her child and foolishly allowed her to grow up at Court. Now she had seen the error of her ways, but it was too late, she was terrified of her own daughter. Within a week of that meeting the woman was dead, and Lucia had replaced her as Lady-in-Waiting to the Queen Mother._

_Magnus was horrified by the implication of Richelieu's words, Magnus' own mother had committed suicide when she'd realized he bore the devil's mark, and the pain of that wound never truly healed. The idea of matricide was so abhorrent to him, he felt physically sick at the thought of it._

_Magnus looked as Richelieu, his face pale, his knuckles white from the tight grip he had on the arms of the chair; "Why was she not charged with her crime?"_

_"I did mention how clever she is;" The Cardinal said quietly; "There was no evidence implicating her in the death of her mother. My hands were tied."_

_It was at that moment that Magnus realized how frustrating powerlessness was for a man like Richelieu, who was used to controlling events, moving deftly behind the scenes to make sure his visions became reality. A powerless mundane woman had come to him for help, and he had been unable to offer any assistance. A young, relatively inexperienced warlock had out manoeuvred him, before he'd even had a chance to get the lay of the land._

_What is it you want from me, Magnus wondered almost against his will? He was far from sure, even with everything he'd heard so far, that he wanted to get involved...._

Present .....

"Magnus?"

Startled out of his reverie Magnus looked up to see Alec standing at the door of the study.

"What are you doing still up? I thought you would've been asleep hours ago," The shadowhunter said coming across the room to pull Magnus up from the chair and into his arms.

"Hmmm..." Magnus mumbled as he nuzzled into Alec's neck, glad for a reprieve from the shadows of the past, even though he was no closer to knowing what to do about Lucia.

"Come on love, let's get you to bed before you fall asleep on your feet;" Alec chuckled as he led Magnus out of the study toward their warm, comfortable bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Magnus finally dozed off. Alec had been asleep for hours while the warlock had been anxiously chasing memories and thoughts around and around until he determined that he needed to find Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu and enlist his aid in dealing with Lucia. 

In what seemed like a second, Magnus heard Alec's alarm go off. He heard Alec chuckle softly as he buried his head under the pillow groaning. 

"I'll make coffee and bring you some;" Alec said and kissed Magnus' bare shoulder before heading to the kitchen with Chairman Meow hot on his heels.

Magnus had just dozed off again when he felt Alec' hand gently brushing his arm and smelled the delicious aroma of fresh coffee. What had he ever done to deserve a partner like Alec? What wasn't he willing to do to keep him safe. With a heavy sigh, Magnus rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position before taking his coffee from Alec. Alec must have gotten the espresso maker out, because it was his favourite, a latte.

Alec smiled at Magnus' moan of appreciation and said; "So what are your plans today?"

Before he could answer, Magnus cell started ringing and he grabbed it off the bedside table. Alec, assuming it was work related, took his coffee out to the living room to give Magnus some privacy. 

Magnus answer was terse; "High Warlock Magnus Bane, state your business;"

A breathy, childlike voice answered; "Magnus, is that any way to greet your baby sister. It's been such a long while since we met, and I'm here to collect on your oath. Time is wasting brother dear, tick tock, tick tock;" A shrill cacophonous laugh followed before the line went dead and Magnus threw his phone against the nearest wall.

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec called from the living room.

"Yes darling, just dropped my phone, I'll join you in a minute." Damn, he couldn't afford to lose it like this, not if he was going to handle Lucia, and keep Alec safe. He pulled on a robe and went to join Alec, plastering a calm expression on his face. 

Alec was sitting on the couch, feet stretched out on the ottoman, hand curled around a cup of black coffee. He looked so happy and contented that the breath hitched in Magnus throat as he watched him. The warlock knew he would give a great deal to keep that look on his husband's beautiful face.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Alec asked again as Magnus joined him on the couch.

"I'm afraid I have to go to Paris for a few days;" Magnus replied not daring to look directly at Alec. It wasn't unusual for Magnus to travel on client business, but he hated the fact that he was lying to Alec by omission. How could he possible tell him about Lucia, and the promise, blood oath actually, that he'd made so long ago?

"I'll miss you;" Alec said as he put his arms around Magnus and held him close. 

It took a moment before Magnus relaxed into the embrace, worried about what he would find in France, and the safety of the loved ones he left behind. "Please Alexander, promise me you will be careful while I'm gone;" Magnus said pulling away so he could look into his husband's blue eyes. He tried once again to tell Alec about Lucia, warn him, but the words froze in his throat and he remained mute.

"I'm always careful Magnus;" Alec replied, "But you seem a little off, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I just want to get this appointment in Paris wrapped up so I can get back home again. I don't like leaving while this Renwick business remains unresolved." It was the nearest he would come to discussing the horrific incident that heralded his half sister's return to the mortal realm.

"I'll keep you updated on any progress we make;" Alec said. "I know you don't like unexplained downworlder deaths on your patch. Now I'd better go get ready or Izzy will be breathing down my neck."

A short while later, Magnus watched from the loft window as Alec left for the Institute, staying in place until the shadowhunter disappeared from view. He knew he would eventually have to come clean, tell Alec about Lucia and their past involvement, but he hoped to have dealt with her before that happened. Heaving a heavy sigh, Magnus hurried to the bedroom to pack and prepare for his journey. He had to find Richelieu, and the place to start his search was with the current High Warlock of Paris, Gabrielle Sorciere.

It was mid afternoon Paris time when Magnus arrived at his hotel near Notre Dame Cathedral. he had a couple of hours to kill before his meeting with the High Warlock of Paris and decided a stroll would help him compose his mind. Without really intending it, Magnus found himself on the Pont Notre-Dame near the place he had met the young minstrel, Adrien Fiore all those years ago.

_Paris 1630 ...._

_The morning after the Danse Macabre found Magnus out walking along the Pont Notre-Dame hoping Adrien would take him up on his invitation and distract him from the unsettling thoughts left by last evening's entertainment. The introduction to his half sister had been disturbing to say the least and Magnus had no wish to get further acquainted._

_While these disturbing thoughts were running through his mind, Magnus had forgotten to watch for the young minstrel and was pleasantly surprised when the boy appeared in front of him as if by magic._

_"I'm so glad you came Adrien!" Magnus said a grin spreading across his handsome face and all thoughts of his half sister disappearing from his mind._

_"I'm glad too;" Adrien replied with a shy smile._

_Suddenly, a middle aged man dressed in the livery of a servant of Cardinal Richelieu approached the pair and asked; "Are you Monsieur Fiore?"_

_Adrien nodded, a look of surprised curiosity on his face, as he waited patiently for the servant to state his business._

_"I have a message from my Master for the King, and I was hoping you could take it to the palace when you return. It is not urgent;" The man said with such a hopeful look on his face that Adrien did not have the heart to say no. The servant handed the boy a sealed note, bowed and slipped away without another word._

_Over the next few days, Magnus spent as much time as possible with Adrien, enjoying Paris, talking, laughing and allowing the excitement of a budding relationship to eclipse uncomfortable thoughts of the Danse Macabre, and Lucia. Magnus had always been open to love and he was quickly finding himself more than a little attached to the shy, gentle musician. They had agreed to meet at the Pont Notre-Dame that evening and Magnus hoped after a romantic dinner to take their relationship to the next level._

_Finally satisfied with his appearance, Magnus left the hotel and hurried to the bridge. Adrien had had to play for the King that night so their rendezvous time had been late as a consequence. It was a dark night, the moon and stars obscured by heavy storm clouds. As Magnus approached his destination a sudden break in the clouds allowed the moon to illuminate a man and woman in what he thought was a lover's embrace. Magnus smiled hoping he would be in a similar situation before the night was over._

_Suddenly a cry rent the air, a cry that spoke of terrible pain and great fear. Magnus froze in shock as he watched the man crumple to the ground at the woman's feet, and heard her shrill, cacophonous laughter. Without the man to block her from view, the pale moonlight showed Magnus the beautiful face of his half sister before she turned and ran from the bridge. Almost as if in slow motion, Magnus moved toward the fallen figure of the man. Something about the form seemed to gain in familiarity as he drew steadily closer and the fear that was building in the pit of his stomach burst as he saw the pale face Adrien Fiore._

_Magnus fell to his knees by the body though he knew there was nothing anyone could do for the boy now. Blood dripped from his eyes, ears and mouth which was open in a silent scream. Gently Magnus lifted the boy into his arms and cradled him as tears streamed down his face._


	5. Chapter 5

_Paris 1630 ....._

_A few hours later Magnus was pounding on the door of the High Warlock's residence demanding admittance. A tired, disgruntled servant finally came to the door and seemed to forget himself completely as he openly stared at Magnus' disheveled appearance. Magnus pushed past the man not waiting to be told that it was too early for such an unseemly intrusion._

_Magnus was about to insist on seeing Richelieu, violently if necessary when the man himself came to the entryway. "It's alright Henri;" He said gently dismissing the servant before saying; "Magnus, what on earth has happened to bring you to my door at this hour?" The Cardinal shepherded his unexpected guest into his private office, urging him into a comfortable chair and handing him some brandy._

_Magnus took a gulp of the brandy, feeling it burn on the way down before collecting himself enough to reply; "Lucia has murdered Adrien Fiore, on the Pont Notre-Dame. I was on my way to meet him and witnessed it. She has to be stopped, I have to stop her...."_

_"Oh Magnus;" Richelieu said quietly; "I am so sorry, I know you liked the boy, and I will do all I can to assist you." He placed is hand gently on Magnus' shoulder before moving to his desk and writing a brief note which he handed to Magnus. It said:_

__

_**'By My Order, and for the good of the' Shadow World, 'the bearer has done what has been done.'***_

_"I will give you every assistance in your efforts to bring Lucia to justice;" Richelieu said._

_"Thank you High Warlock;" Magnus responded; "I will let you know when it is done. Perhaps if he had not been so distraught he might have seen a touch of guilt, mixed with the sympathy in Richelieu's eyes._

_It had taken Magnus considerable time and effort to bring Lucia to account for her crimes. He spent months learning what motivated her, what she dreamt about and every aspect of her life at Court. The knowledge appalled him, but it was necessary if he was going to trap her. Second only to Lucia's love for power, was her desire to have a child, and it was that desire Magnus would use to destroy her. Warlocks were sterile and though many had tried to find the magic that would change that, none had so far succeeded._

_The reason for that failure was very simple, the spell book which contained that spell had long been lost to warlocks, Magnus himself had only seen it once while he was still a child under the protection of the Silent brothers. He remembered the day vividly, it was one of the rare times he had been left alone in the library. His eyes had been inexplicably drawn to a small, drab, dusty volume. Somehow he knew it was a book of magic, and that the Silent Brothers would not be pleased if they caught him reading it._

_Surreptitiously he slipped the book off the shelf, it fell open in his hand to a spell that took his breath away, the spell to allow a warlock to bear a child. His mind raced over the words, took in the intimate details, allowed them to be burned into his brain._

_"What are you doing Magnus?" The words of the Silent Brother echoed in his overwhelmed brain._

_"N-nothing;" Magnus whispered into the silence of the library as he surreptitiously slipped the book back into its place, put his head down and followed the Silent Brother out of the room. But, of course it wasn't nothing, it was the beginning of the end. He knew from that day forward he needed to leave the sanctuary and find a warlock to train him. He needed magic in his life as much as he needed air to breathe._

_Magnus laid his plans against Lucia very carefully, letting a few strategic people know he had the magic to allow a sterile warlock to become pregnant; people he was sure who would pass the information on to Lucia, and then he waited. As his stay in Paris lengthened, Magnus left the hotel for the more spacious accommodation of a rented apartment and was not surprised when several days after his move, a servant came to tell him there was a lady wishing to speak to him._

_Lucia was shown into a beautifully appointed sitting room with high ceilings, cream coloured paneled walls and an elaborately carved stone fireplace. She seated herself carefully on one of the small straight backed chairs that were scattered across the room. Her finger nails drumming restlessly on the wooden arm the only sign that she was not completely composed._

_Magnus took a deep breath as he prepared to meet his visitor. He knew he could not allow his feelings of revulsion and anger show or his half sister would twig to the plot, and all his work would be for nothing. His face schooled into a look of calm confidence, Magnus entered the room and welcomed the woman with all the courtesy polite society demanded. He feigned surprise when Lucia told him why she'd come and agreed to help her, for a price._

_Magnus told her that in addition to the exorbitant fee, she must bring seed from a fertile male to their rendezvous. Magnus gave her the location, just outside Paris telling her they would need complete privacy while the complicated spell was performed, particularly as it may be frowned on by the Coven, and Magnus had no desire to make powerful enemies, even for the large sum being paid._

_Just when Magnus thought everything was going according to plan, Lucia insisted that he sign a blood oath of her construction; after all she did not really know her half brother and preferred not to trust blindly. Magnus took the parchment from her hand and read...._

_**I, Magnus Bane do promise and declare that I will have no determination or will of my own with respect to the service I have agreed to perform for Lucia Dragotta. I further agree to keep secret and private all matters pertaining to this agreement by word, writing or circumstance. Any attempt on my part to communicate the details of this action or oath shall result in a temporary incapacity to communicate anything at all.**_

____

_**In confirmation of this agreement I hereby take a dagger and subscribe my name, written in my own blood as testimony; and should I prove false, my life shall be forfeit.**_

____

_Magnus looked at Lucia, a little shocked by this turn of events, but she only smiled and said; "I understand completely if you would like some time to consider. There is a ball at the Palace this evening. If you are prepared to do business with me, wear this token and I will come to you here in the morning to witness your signature. It has been a pleasure meeting you again, brother;" she added and her shrill cacophonous laugh sent shivers down Magnus' spine._

____

_After Lucia left, Magnus took a few moments to compose himself. The signing of a blood oath was serious business, but it didn't in and of itself interfere with his plan for dealing with Lucia. It did, however mean that he would need to ensure that the trap was sprung before the fertility spell was started, because once it was he would not be able to stop until it was completed._

____

_Several hours later, Magnus was busy preparing for the ball. He had been to see Cardinal Richelieu informing the older man of Lucia's demand that he sign a blood oath. The High Warlock did not like the idea any more than Magnus did, but as there didn't seem to be any way around it, he agreed that the carte blanche he'd given Magnus the day of Adrien's death would cover both the oath and the plan to deal with Lucia._

____

_Several hours later, Magnus took a last look in the full length mirror, smiling slightly in approval as he took in the effect of the crimson silk doublet over the snow white linen shirt with a deep lace collar and cuffs. Matching crimson breeches ended just below the knee. Heeled black leather boots with wide boot tops adorned his feet and a broad brimmed black hat with long crimson feathers completed the outfit. Magus picked up the white silk handkerchief that Lucia had left as a token, tucking into his cuff as he left the apartment without a backward glance._

____

_That night at the ball, Magnus danced with Lucia and in the morning he signed the blood oath that would bind their paths together for eternity._

____

Present ....

____

The shrill blast of a car horn brought Magnus back to a sense of his surroundings. It was time for him to leave the Pont Notre-Dame and its haunting memories. He had to get to his appointment with the High warlock of Paris, Gabrielle Sorciere, and he prayed she would be able to set him on the second leg of his journey, the one that would take him to Armand Du Plessis.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is the note that was given to Milady DeWinter by Cardinal Richelieu in Alexander Dunas' The Three Musketeers, providing her with carte blanche to kill d'Artagnan. The original quote is "By My Order, and for the good of the State, the bearer had done what has been done."


	6. Chapter 6

The early morning training session had just finished at the New York Institute and Alec, after a quick shower, hurried to his mother's office. He needed to contact the Consul, Jia Penhallow and let her know about the sudden increase in demon activity over the last couple of days. It wasn't at a level yet where he felt reinforcements were necessary, but he wanted to at least give her a heads up.

Sitting down at the large oak desk, Alec sighed softly as he rubbed his hands over his face. Izzy had accused him of being extra gloomy this morning because Magnus was away, and if he was totally honest that was at least partly true. He missed Magnus terribly and still had no idea when the warlock would be returning. The other reason for his less than cheerful mood was the fact they had made no progress in the investigation of the young warlock's death, and with the increase in demon activity that wasn't likely to change any time soon. Alec didn't like unresolved issues in the shadow world. Although some shadowhunters might consider a dead downworlder less important than demonic activity, Alec didn't share that view. The boy might have been in over his head, but he didn't deserve to die, and he certainly didn't deserve to have his death swept under the carpet. 

Heaving a sigh Alec reached for the phone only for it to start ringing before he had a chance to pick up the receiver. "New York Institute, Alec Lightwood speaking;" 

"Alec, good I'm glad I caught you;" Jia Penhallow's crisp voice rang out; "Are you alone, do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Yes;" Alec replied, "I was just about to call you actually. We've been having higher than normal demon activity in the city. I've stepped up patrols, but if it gets worse, I may need to ask for reinforcements." What he did not say was that extra help might also allow him to put some resources on the death of the young warlock.

"I'll arrange to have some shadowhunters on standby for you. Do you have any idea why the sudden increase?" Jia ask concern evident in her voice.

"So far there is no evidence that these attacks are connected, but we are investigating each scene carefully and I'll keep you posted;" Alec said before adding; "Was there a particular reason for your call this morning?"

"Oh yes;" Jia laughed, "I almost forgot, your mother has accepted a position as my advisor and I was hoping that you would be willing to make your position as head of the New York Institute permanent."

"M-me?" Alec stuttered. He had enjoyed his time as acting head of the Institute, but he'd also come to appreciate how difficult and demanding the job was. 

"Yes you Alec;" Jia said warmly. "You've proven yourself to be a very good leader, and I think you're ready for this responsibility. I know you probably need some time to think it over and discuss it with your family, so I'll call back in a couple of days and you can let me know then;"

"T-thank you, for considering me Consul." Alec replied, still a little stunned by the news. There was a lot to consider, not least the fact that he and Magnus would need to live at the Institute. "I'll give this serious consideration and have an answer for you in two days time;"

"I know you will Alec, and keep me posted about the demon activity;" Jia said before ringing off.

Alec stayed seated for a few moments, staring at the phone. He knew how much Magnus loved the loft, so did he for that matter. It wouldn't be easy for either of them to give that up, and what about Magnus' clients, they would hardly be comfortable coming to see the High Warlock at a shadowhunter Institute. With a sigh, Alec rose from the desk, time enough to think about all this later, he had an Institute to run right now.

~~~~!!!!~~~~

"You just about ready to go?" Ian McRae asked his parabatai who was just pulling on a clean t-shirt after his shower. They had both finished training for the day, and with a few hours to kill before patrol, they decided to go back to the abandoned asylum and see if there was anything that had been missed the previous night. 

"Yes I'm ready;" Josh replied marvelling at how quickly Ian could shower, change, and still look put together. "I don't know how you do it, I hit the shower first and you're still dressed before me;"

Ian grinned; "Large family, one bathroom, you learn to be quick;" Although Ian had only one sibling, his grandparents, and a maiden aunt, had lived with the family in the old stone farmhouse near East Linton. Moving first to the Edinburgh and then the New York Institute had been a step up in terms of private space for the boy, but old habits die hard. 

The two boys left the change room and headed for the ancient lift that would take them to the sanctuary on street level. They had just pressed the call button when a voice rang out.

"Where do you think you're going? Shivvy cried racing down the hall to reach the elevator before the doors opened.

Josh had the decency to look a little guilty, but Ian just rolled his eyes. They had talked with Shivvy about investigating the murder of the young warlock, on their own, but truthfully Ian had hoped to keep his younger sister out of it. Shivvy was fierce and fearless, two qualities that would make her a good shadowhunter, once she'd gained enough maturity to stopped racing headlong into every situation. Ian always felt like his attention was divided when the three of them patrolled together, watching his parabatai's back, and keeping his kid sister out of trouble.

"You were so going to ditch me!" Shivvy said glaring at her brother.

"Shivvy..." Ian started, trying to keep his tone reasonable.

"Don't you Shivvy me! We are in this together or not at all!" The girl said as she stepped onto the elevator with them.

Josh just looked at Ian and shrugged. There really was no point in arguing, and he sometimes thought Ian underestimated his sister. Shivvy was smart and could be very insightful. 

Huffing in exasperation, Ian gave his sister a brief nod and the three young shadowhunters made their way to the abandoned asylum on Roosevelt Island. The old building wasn't as dark and forbidding in the daylight, but it never quite lost the feeling of being haunted, even in the brightest afternoon sun. The three split up and began to search the area around the ruined pentagram. Josh had his demon sensor out though it only glowed fitfully indicating a very small amount of demonic energy remained. 

Ian came up behind his parabatai glancing at the sensor over his shoulder. "The Silent Brothers said the warlock had instructions for summoning a drevak demon tucked into his pocket."

"Even a drevak would leave a larger demonic signature than this;" Ian replied shaking his head. "But look at these scorch marks, whatever caused those had enormous power."

"Soooo...." Said Shivvy joining the two boys. "What has a small demonic signature and emormous power?" Josh and Ian just stared at her blankly, until she rolled her eyes and said; "A warlock, of course!"

"But what was a warlock doing in the demon dimension?" Ian asked, appalled at the thought of anyone being trapped somewhere like that. 

"Maybe that's why we haven't found anything resembling a demon strong enough to have escaped the pentagram and killed its summoner; Josh said quietly; "It was a warlock that came through."

"To leave those scorch marks he'd have to be as powerful as Magnus Bane;" Ian added shivering slightly.

As the sky began darkening into early evening, the three shadowhunters continued to search around the pentagram looking for anything that might confirm this new theory. Ian stood suddenly, calling out to the others; "It's time we started to head back. We have just enough time to..." He was interrupted by a flash of blue white light and a strange, unearthly cry.

Shimmering into being just in front of the three shadowhunters was the figure of a woman draped in a long purple cloak. Her face was covered by a ruined white mask. Cracks and fissures ran along the cheeks and over the nose. Her eyes, not covered by the mask, were completely black and glittered with malice. The total effect was that of a demonic child. In her left hand she raised a long, silver whip and with each crack, an eerie ball of blue energy was produced which morphed into the form a large, white tiger with blue flames shooting from its back and tail. The beast's canine teeth were long and sharp, and it's eyes glowed with a fierce white light. Four times the whip was raised before the woman vanished leaving the large predators circling the young shadowhunters.

"Hellcats, Shivvy call for backup now!" Josh cried as he pulled the seraph blade from his boot and sank into a deep crouch waiting for the attack he knew would come.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec was in the office when the call came in. What in God's name did Josh, Ian and Shivvy think they were doing at Renwick's without gear and with minimal weapons! Shivvy had said there were hellcats so Alec grabbed his bow and headed out at a run, yelling to Kadir to call Jace and have him meet him on Roosevelt Island. 

The trip seemed to take ages, though he probably made it in record time. As he approached the asylum, he could see the eerie blue glow of the hellcats fire and hear their deafening roars. By the Angel, he prayed he was not too late. Entering the ruins, Alec saw the four huge hellcats circling the three lightly armed shadowhunters, and had the distinct impression that the beasts were playing with their food. 

Shivvy was beginning to think they were done for when a hail of rapidly fired arrows evened up the odds. One of the circling hellcats fell to an expertly aimed arrow that pierced its eye. There were very few places on the demonic felines that were truly vulnerable to attack. The blue white flames that licked along their backs and up their tails kept the three shadowhunters from getting close enough to do any damage with a seraph blade, and truthfully, even an arrow would be burned to ashes if it came in contact with those flames. Only the head and belly of the hellcat were at all vulnerable, and if you got close enough to the head with a blade, you were close enough to be mauled by the razor sharp claws as Josh had found to his cost. 

The blood dripping from the long gashes on Josh's arm and chest seemed to incite the hellcats into a frenzy of bloodlust, but at least the arrows were distracting them from a focused attack. Suddenly three fully geared up shadowhunters joined the fray, Jace, Izzy and Clary surrounded their younger, less well equipped comrades and the fight shifted in favour of the angel's warriors.

Izzy's whip cracked taking the legs of a charging hellcat out from under it, and Jace's well aimed dagger buried itself deeply in the demon's belly. She glanced behind her then to see a distraught Ian applying an iratze to his parabatai and wondered, not for the first time, if there was more to that relationship than was permitted by Clave law? Izzy shook her head slightly, now was not the time for speculation, there was work to be done, and with a grim smile she threw herself back into the fight.

At last all the hellcats had been dealt with and the shadowhunters congregated around Josh, Ian and Shivvy checking for wounds and asking uncomfortable questions about what the three of them had been doing there. Suddenly Jace stooped down and picked something up from the ground. A look of concern flashed across his face as he asked; "Where's Alec?" Holding up the arrow in his hand. 

Ian stayed with Josh as the rest fanned out to search the ruined asylum for any sign of Alec. 

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Magnus passed over the causeway that was the only access to the rocky island and the great Romanesque monastery of Mont Saint-Michel. Towering above the tiny village, the massive stone abbey had dominated the landscape for centuries and still struck awe into the many tourists that came annually to see it. At one time the building had been converted into a prison, but in 1863 pressure was put on the mundane government to preserve the site as a national treasure, and now, though it was a popular tourist destination, the abbey was home to a small contingent of Silent Brothers. 

On this day the majestic beauty of Mont Saint-Michel was lost on Magnus. Gabrielle, the High Warlock of Paris, had informed him that Richelieu, now known simply as Brother Armand lived there with the Silent Brothers and saw no one. He will see me Magnus thought grimly, I'm not leaving until he does! 

Brother Jarius opened the heavy wooden door that lead to the private quarters of the abbey. He was tall, ageless and forbidding in his parchment coloured robes with his lips sewn shut in the tradition of the Silent Brothers. Perhaps because they had given him sanctuary as a child, showing no fear of his power, Magnus still felt a remnant of the awe they'd inspired in him. 

"Why have you come here Magnus Bane?" Jarius demanded, his voice resonating in Magnus mind though no sound broke the silence of the room.

"I am here to see Brother Armand." Magnus replied determinedly. He anticipated some resistance to his presence, but had no intention of being denied access to Richelieu.

"Brother Armand has retired from the world, he does not welcome visitors." 

"Never the less, I think he will make an exception for me;" Magnus said coolly.

"I will enquire, but if he refuses you must leave." Jarius replied his tone equally frosty.

"If he refuses me, I will make the same request every day until I get a different answer;" Magnus stated. There was no anger in his voice, just a steely determination that gave the Silent Brother pause.

Brother Jarius led the warlock to an austere sitting room and indicated he was to wait there while Brother Armand was apprised of his arrival. Jarius was not happy about this sudden request to visit the ancient warlock, truthfully he had been reluctant to grant Armand Du Plessis asylum, and only many years of quiet, contemplative living had lessened that reluctance. Now Magnus Bane had come demanding to see their reclusive guest, and he could not help but believe no good would come of it. Brother Jarius knocked quietly before entering the small work room that served as Brother Armand's library, study and office. The warlock did not look a day older than he had when he'd come to the abbey about 100 years ago. 

"There is a visitor to see you, Armand;" Jarius words resonated in Du Plessis mind. It had taken awhile to get used to the way the Silent Brothers communicated, to not feel as though it was a violation. Cardinal Richelieu was a man who had preserved great secrets in his life, and knew the wisdom of keeping his own counsel. For him, having the thoughts of others enter his mind would always be uncomfortable.

"Who would come on such a fool's errand?" Armand asked, frowning.

"Magnus Bane." Was the soft reply.

Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu sank back into his chair as the name brought back a flood of memories, memories he would rather not relive.

_Paris 1630 ......_

_Cardinal Richelieu surveyed the scene around him with a sense of satisfaction. The Danse Macabre was well underway and he was pleased with the turn out. It had been a difficult, treacherous time at the French Court and his political position there was not as solid as he would like, but at least here in the downworld he felt his place was unassailable._

_Hearing the organist begin another eerie minuet, Richelieu glanced over at the dancers; gentlemen lined up on one side, ladies on the other. Leading off the dance was Lucia Dragotta and Richelieu's eyes narrowed as he took in her graceful form. She was proving to be quite a thorn in the Cardinal's side, inciting the enmity of the Queen Mother, Marie de Medici against him. Word had reached the Cardinal that the dowager Queen had asked her son, Louis XIII for Richelieu's head, and if he wasn't careful all his political ambitions and dreams for France would fail._

_"You must deal with her, she's dangerous;" A voice whispered in Richelieu's ear._

_"Ahh, Father Joseph;" The Cardinal responded turning to look at the black robed priest, his eminence grise, who stood next to him. Of all those that surrounded the Cardinal, this mundane was the one he trusted most, confiding in him all his hopes, dreams and concerns. "I am glad you were able to come this evening. I believe I may have found someone who can rid me of that she-devil, Lucia;"_

_"Who is it, and will they not have the same concerns about angering her sire as you do?" Father Joseph asked._

_"No, I think he may be the only one who would not let that be a consideration." Richelieu replied. Before more could be said on the subject however, the Cardinal raised his hand and beckoned someone over. "Here he is now!"_

_Father Joseph turned and watched as a tall, elegantly dressed warlock approached them. He had long, straight black hair, Asian features and startling gold-green cat eyes._

_"Welcome to the Danse Macabre Magnus Bane;" Richelieu said as the man bowed. "Allow me to present Father Joseph;"_

_The priest eyed Magnus with frank curiosity. He must be a powerful warlock, or Richelieu would hardly dare pit him against Lucia. Still, something about the man's polished manner, sophistication, and easy charm did not encourage the idea that he would be likely to engage in a blood feud with anyone. The priest shook his head slightly, and prayed that the Cardinal knew what he was doing._


	8. Chapter 8

_Paris 1630 ...._

_A few days after the Danse Macabre, the Cardinal was pacing the length of his large, luxuriously appointed office. So far, he had managed to steer a still fragile France through the reign of a foolish and frivolous regent, and now a weak and capricious king, but the delicate balance was being upset by the willfulness of a powerful young warlock, a child of Asmodeus who he dare not attack directly. Lucia had turned a disgruntled Marie de Medici into Richelieu's implacable enemy, and the Queen Mother was demanding the Cardinal's head. Louis in a moment of weakness had capitulated to her demands. Richelieu was going to have to convince a suspicious King that it was in his best interests to sacrifice his mother and have her exiled. More than anything, the Cardinal wanted to see France a strong, successful country, and he would not, could not see let Lucia destroy that dream._

_Father Joseph watched the Cardinal closely, noting his agitation and asked again how he intended to engage Magnus Bane in his plans against Lucia. The priest had seen that Richelieu's recounting of the murder of the girl's mother had affected the warlock, but he doubted it would be enough to secure Magnus's involvement._

_"Magnus Bane has formed a friendship with Adrien Fiore and I have taken measures to ensure that Lucia will suspect the boy of being my spy." The Cardinal spoke softly as he might have in the confessional. When he saw the look of concern on Father Joseph's face, he added; "I wish there was another way, and I will do everything in my power to prevent any serious injury from befalling Fiore, but having Lucia move against him is the catalyst that Magnus needs to get involved." What Richelieu hadn't realized at the time, was that it was already too late for the young musician. Lucia had moved against him with a sudden, intense ferocity that left the boy dead and Magnus devastated._

Present ....

Brother Jarius waited patiently for Armand to indicate whether or not the unexpected visitor should be admitted. Truthfully he had no interest either way, but when at last Brother Armand looked up and said; "Please show him in;" Jarius was a little surprised. The habit of seclusion developed over a hundred years was not easy to break. Whatever tie existed between Magnus Bane and Armand Du Plessis must be very compelling indeed. 

Magnus wasn't sure what to expect when the Silent Brother re-entered the room, but a slight inclination of his head seemed to indicate that Magnus was to follow him, so he did. They walked through stone hallways pierced by tall, narrow windows, up several fights of stairs until they reached a plain wooden door. Brother Jarius knocked before throwing the door open and allowing Magnus to enter the austere study occupied by Armand Du Plessis, once Cardinal of the Catholic Church and First Minister of France. 

Magnus took in the stark stone walls of the room and the plain wooden desk and chair. There was nothing of the comfort and luxury that had once surrounded the powerful Cardinal Richelieu. The outward trappings of the room were only one sign of the total metamorphosis of this man from a life of power and politics, to one of contemplation and seclusion. Magnus found himself wondering what had prompted such an extreme change?

"It has been a long time Magnus Bane;" Brother Armand said, his voice sounding rusty from disuse. "Please, take a seat and tell me what has brought you here, so far from Brooklyn?"

If Magnus was surprised that Richelieu knew enough about his current life to know he was High Warlock of Brooklyn, a place that hadn't even existed when the Cardinal ruled the political landscape, he didn't show it. "I am here because Lucia has been released from the demon dimension and I need your help. She will want me to fulfill the blood oath I signed all those centuries ago. She has been loose in the mortal realm for less than three days and has already killed the poor fool who accidently released her;"

"You are sure it was Lucia?" Brother Armand demanded, but before Magnus could answer he spoke again; "Forgive me, you would not be here else. What would you have me do?"

"I want you to accompany me back to New York, my oath prevents me from telling the shadowhunters of the Institute there about Lucia, but you can. They need to know what they are up against, and I will not risk her hurting anyone else I care about;"

Richelieu felt a pang of guilt at Magnus' words. He had never told the younger warlock about his own part in the death of Adrien Fiore, but he certainly felt that heavy responsibility and it prompted him to agree to Magnus' request. He would leave his sanctuary and journey to New York to help in the capture and elimination of Lucia, it was the least he could do, and little enough compared to the great debt he owed. 

Magnus took his leave of Brother Armand after arranging to meet him in the cloister after the last of the tourists had left for the day; from there, a portal would take them immediately to New York. The intervening hours would be used to prepare for the trip. Magnus left the Abbey and found a small restaurant in the village. He was somewhat surprised at how quickly the former Cardinal had agreed to accompany him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was Brother Jarius who had shown Magnus out of the Abbey. To say that he was shocked by the fact that Brother Armand would be leaving the sanctuary of Mont Saint-Michele was an understatement. The former Cardinal Richelieu, first Minister of France, High Warlock of Paris out in the modern world. He shook his head, what could a man, a warlock of his power, brilliance, ruthlessness do once he had been enticed back into the mundane world?

Magnus sat in the restaurant, playing with the food he'd ordered, his mind focused on his fear for Alec and his desire to deal with Lucia before she had the opportunity to wreck havoc in New York. And then there was the blood oath, the last thing he ever wanted to do was help Lucia have a child. With unpleasant thoughts swirling in his head, he almost missed the ringing of his cell phone. He pulled it hastily from his pocket and answered the call without checking the display.

"My darling brother, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time;" Said a childlike voice before Magnus had a chance to respond; "I know you're just as anxious as I am to settle our little matter of business. Meet me in two days time at Melrose Hall, on Bedford Avenue in Flatbush." Her shrill cacophonous laugh rang out as Magnus growled a response.

"Oh and Magnus dear, just in case you were thinking to cheat me again, know that the continued survival of that fragile thing you call a husband depends on your good behaviour!"

Magnus' breath caught in his throat as he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. Oh dear God no, not Alec! Then he heard Lucia laugh as she encouraged her prisoner to help her convince Magnus not to try any tricks. 

"M-Magnus;" The voice he loved best in all the world said into the phone; "Aku cinta kamu, don't...." Before he could finish, the phone was snatched away and Magnus could hear stifled cries of pain in the background as Lucia now whispered into his ear; "You know what you need to do to make this stop brother dear, tick tock, tick tock;"

The line went dead as Magnus stumbled to his feet. he had to get back to New York, now without delay! He was in such a panic he didn't even realize that the address Lucia had given him, Melrose Hall, a colonial era mansion with a long, haunted history, no longer existed, it had been torn down in 1903 to make way for row houses and tenements.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus' mind was a nightmare whirl of fear and desperation, he didn't even remember returning to the abbey, just that he was there, pounding on the door, demanding entrance. Once again it was Brother Jarius who opened the door and led him to the same small sitting room, before going to get Brother Armand. Left alone, Magnus paced the room like a caged lion unable to get at those who imprisoned and tormented it. 

Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu slipped quietly into the room; taking in Magnus' pale, grim face and the tension that radiated from the warlock, he said; "Magnus, what has happened?" The former Cardinal spoke softly in heavily accented English. They would be going to New York, after all, so he thought it better to get used to that as soon as possible.

"Lucia has taken Alexander Lightwood, one of the shadowhunters from the New York Institute;" Magnus growled. "I must return immediately."

"Ah, Alexander, that's the young boy you married recently, is it not? I am sorry Magnus. We can leave right away, and if there is anything I can do to help, you need only ask;"

There was a time when Magnus might have been surprised that Richelieu knew so much about his life, but that was long ago. Experience had taught him that men like the former Cardinal made it their business to be well informed, knowledge was power. Without another word, Magnus opened a portal that would take them from the western coast of France to his loft in Brooklyn in the blink of an eye.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Josh Cameron was carried into the Infirmary where his remaining wounds from the hellcats would be treated. His parabatai, Ian McRae, was about to follow him in when he felt Izzy's hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. 

"Josh will be fine." She said sympathetically; "But right now I need you and Shivvy to tell me everything that happened at Renwick's."

Ian looked longingly at the Infirmary door before heaving a sigh and turning to face Izzy. He knew the older shadowhunters would be angry with them for the impromptu field trip to the old asylum. Looking back on it, he had to admit they'd been foolish not to go fully armed. "Josh and I thought it might be a good idea to go back to Renwick's during the day, and see if there was any evidence we missed." He mumbled staring fixedly at his shoes.

Jace growled, but before he could say anything, Izzy jumped in; "It wasn't a bad idea, Josh but you should have been properly geared up, and told someone where you were going; and you shouldn't have taken Shivvy."

"I'm not a child!" Shivvy screeched as she joined the group gathered outside the Infirmary. A sharp look from Jace however had her joining Ian in an detailed inspection of her shoes.

Izzy closed her eyes and counted to three wondering if this is how it had been for her mother when she, Alec, and Jace had been younger. "Tell us exactly what happened, anything you can remember might help us find Alec."

Ian glanced up, eyes round with shock. Alec who had been the first to arrive at Renwick's, who had probably saved their lives, was missing and here he was worried about getting in trouble. Ian heard Shivvy beside him let out a small sob, and knew that she was feeling just as guilty as he was. "It was late afternoon when we arrived at the Asylum. The sensor Josh brought indicated only a small amount of demon activity near the pentagram, but the scorch marks.... they indicated huge amounts of power, so we were speculating that it might have been a warlock that came through."

"A warlock!" Jace was shocked, and yet it might explain why Magnus was so reticent to say anything when he'd been at the crime scene. Jace felt his anger ratchet up another notch, Alec was missing and if Magnus had kept information from them, there was going to be a reckoning. Suddenly he felt Izzy's hand squeeze his shoulder and he took a deep breath. Now was not the time to let his anger have free rein. 

"Go on Ian;" Izzy said encouragingly; "What happened next?"

"Well, we continued to check the site looking for anything else unusual and kinda lost track of the time. It was getting dark and we were about to head back when this weird woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed in a long dark...."

"Purple;" Shivvy interrupted.

Ian rolled his eyes; "A long PURPLE cloak. Her face was covered by a white mask that had deep cracks and fissures running through it, almost as if it were decaying. The only part of her face you could see were her eyes and they were solid black. She had a silver whip and each time she cracked it another hellcat would form;"

"Hellequin;" Izzy whisperd shivering slightly.

"W-who?" Ian asked.

"Hellequin, a greater demon, the daughter of Asmodeus and Lilith." Izzy responded quietly. "When I was young, I got annoyed because all the greater demons we studied were male, and Alec told me about Hellequin." Her lips quirked up slightly at the memory before she continued; "Once freed from the demon dimension, Hellequin can call a troop of the damned, mounted on horseback and accompanied by wild dogs and hellcats that will leave a swath of destruction in their wake. It would take a very powerful warlock to summon Hellequin, and once released, she won't be easily controlled."

Jace was the first of the group to break the heavy silence that descended after Isabelle finished speaking. "We have to call Magnus. If anyone can trace Alec's whereabouts its him, and if you are right about Hellequin we'll need his help with her too." 

"Right, I'll call Magnus and let him know what's happened. Jace why don't you touch base with the patrols that are still out and see if there's been any unusual activity. I don't think we should call the Clave until we have more information;" Izzy said hoping she sounded calmer than she felt at the moment. Life was so much easier when she could throw herself into a problem, when Alec was there ensuring they had a plan, and watching their backs. She felt his absence like a sharp pain in her heart. 

Now that their presence was no longer required, Ian and Shivvy entered the Infirmary to find Josh propped up on one of the narrow cots that lined the room. He looked a little pale, but the deep claw marks that marred his chest were already beginning to heal. 

"So, how much trouble are we in?" Josh asked with a pained smile.

Biting his lower lip, Ian replied hesitantly; "They have bigger problems right now, Alec is missing."

"W-what?" Josh cried sitting up so abruptly his head swam and his vision began to blur.

"Take it easy;" Ian said sitting on the side of the bed and pushing Josh back down on the pillow. "They're calling Magnus, it'll be okay."

"I hope you're right;" Josh sighed softly.

"Me too;" Shivvy added putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Magnus had just shown Richelieu to his guest room when the call from Izzy came in. "Isabelle, I was about to contact you. Yes, I know Alec is missing, never mind how. I've brought a friend back from Paris who can help, his name is Armand Du Plessis and I'm sending him to the Institute right away. Please listen carefully to what he has to say. I'm going to start a tracking spell for Alec." Magnus hung up before Isabelle could ask any questions. He'd lied about the tracking spell, but Isabelle didn't need to know that. Lucia had told him where Alec was.  
After hailing a cab for Armand, Magnus made his way to Flatbush. The name Melrose Hall had seemed familiar to him when Lucia mentioned it, and a bit of research told him everything he needed to know. The home originally built in 1749 had a colourful history and was supposed to be haunted by the ghost of a Native American girl, the mistress of one of the home's owners. It was said she had been kept in a secret part of the house and starved to death when the servant who was supposed to care for her died unexpectedly. In 1903 Melrose Hall had been demolished and the land used for row houses and tenements. Magnus now made his way to the corner of Bedford Avenue and Winthorp Street were the mansion had once stood.

Looking at the derelict tenement in front of him, he wondered why Lucia had chosen this godforsaken place. He could feel the restless past in the shiver that ran up his spine. Taking a deep breath he calmed his racing heart and prepared himself to confront his half sister. He had beaten her once and would do it again. No one was going to take Alec from him while there was breath in his body to prevent it.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the intense pain that ripped Alec out of his dream about the loft on a stormy night, and being tucked up in bed, safe and sated with Magnus. His eye lids fluttered open as a low groan escaped his mouth. He was laying on a cold, stone floor, hands and feet bound tightly. The reality of his predicament such a sharp contrast to his dream that for a moment he would have given all he had to get back there. But he could not, some mad woman, who knew Magnus had kidnapped him with the intension of forcing the warlock to do something, at least that's what his still befuddled mind told him. Who she was and what she wanted from Magnus were not clear, but he had no doubt it wouldn't be good. And if she knew Magnus didn't it follow that he knew her?

Alec heard the sharp crack of the whip before he felt it burn across his bare chest and it tore a cry from him. All conscious thought eclipsed now by the searing pain.

"Hellequin, enough!" A shrill voice cried out. "I need him alive, and you've had quite enough fun for the time being."

As Alec's eyes adjusted to the gloomy light in what was obviously a windowless, damp, underground chamber he saw the tall, graceful form of the woman standing with her hands on her hips a few feet away from the demon. She had to be a warlock, though he could see no obvious warlock's mark. No mortal or even other downworlder would be crazy enough to summon Hellequin and try to control her. His mind flashed back to the scene at Renwick's and he prayed that Jace and the others had arrived in time to save Josh, Ian and Shivvy. Some head of the Institute he was turning out to be if he couldn't keep three young trainees safe.

The warlock and the demon each tried to stare the other down and Alec was more than a little surprised when, with an angry snarl, Hellequin retired to the corner of the room. A shrill, cacophonous laugh rose from the woman and she clapped her hands together like a demented child that had gotten her way once again, before turning to face Alec.

"So glad to see you're awake again, I've given my brother, Magnus, two days to come to me and do what he promised!" An evil smile spread across her face as she saw the shock her words produced.

"You know, I must say, I did expect a little more fight from a shadowhunter. It must be galling that the angel skimped so when it came to arming his champions; no magic, no immortality, just a few stupid runes. What is it they say these days, lame? Still, you are quite pretty which is why my brother bothers with you I guess."

Alec remained silent, refusing to let her bate him.

"I'm guessing my brother forgot to mention me to you, my name is Lucia, and you and I are going to get very well acquainted in the next two days, brother-in-law." The warlock said a cruel light dancing in her gold-green eyes. Except for the slit pupils, her eyes reminded Alec of Magnus', though that was a resemblance he didn't find comforting at the moment. Why had his husband never told him about Lucia, and what did she want from him? The uncomfortable idea that Jace had been right about Magnus hiding something hurt him almost more than Hellequin's whip had done. Hadn't they gotten past keeping secrets, or had he just been a fool to believe that Magnus truly trusted him?

A snarl from the corner of the room reminded Alec that this warlock, however powerful she might be, had loosed Hellequin on the world and he wondered how long she would be able to control the demon princess and her hellcats.

The far off sound of a door creaking on its hinges caused Alec to raise his head, trying to listen for more sounds that someone might be coming, like the cavalry. Lucia tipped her head to the side and allowed a sly smile to cross her lovely face. "Ohhh! She cried clapping her hands like an excited child; "Magnus has arrived early. He must really want you back!" She giggled before turning toward the door. "Hellequin dear;" she said over her shoulder as she left; " I have to go get ready for my brother, please take care of our guest, and don't hurt him too badly, I still need him."

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

As Magnus stepped through the front door of the derelict tenement on Bedford Avenue, it was like stepping into the past. The dank walls and rotting floor boards melted away and he stood in the spacious entry hall of a colonial era mansion. Dark wood wainscoting covered the lower third of the wall and the rest was covered in an expensive, richly patterned wallpaper. The elaborately carved staircase curved up to a second floor gallery, and a large chandelier and candle sconces bathed the foyer in a warm, welcoming glow. 

Descending the wide staircase to meet him was Lucia dressed in a stunning red silk taffeta ball gown. The fitted bodice was covered in black tulle and beaded lace with a large, asymmetrical red taffeta ruffle across the shoulders. The style was decidedly current but with a nod to the century she had last lived in the mortal world. The whole effect was surreal, here was Lucia coming to meet him, like the lady of the manor would greet a long, lost friend; but the reality of their meeting was far more confrontational and sinister, and it was all Magnus could do not to growl at such affectation.

"Magnus, you are early, but not less welcome for that;" Lucia said with a small smirk on her lovely face.

"Where is Alec?" Magnus demanded.

"Now, now!" Lucia responded. "Business first, and perhaps if you are good, I'll allow you to see him for a moment." Then she ushered Magnus into a large sitting room and indicated he take a seat. Magnus, however walked over to the fire place, before turning to face his half sister. 

Without further delay, Lucia demanded; "How long will it take for you to collect the necessary items and be ready to fulfill our bargain? Remember you will not get your little boy toy back until you do, and Hellequin just loves to play with him;"

"Hellequin are you mad! Magnus gasped as he tried to wrap his mind around the devastation that could result from summoning a greater demon like Hellequin.

"You have no family feeling Magnus;" Lucia scolded; "She is as much your half sister as I am."

"Please don't remind me;" Magnus snapped; "And if anything happens to Alec..."

"Temper, temper.... the sooner we get down to business the sooner you will get to see your precious shadowhunter." Lucia giggled gleefully.

Taking a deep, calming breath Magnus said; "It will take a couple of hours for me to get everything I need for this spell. I will be back here at 9:00 pm, now take me to Alec."

Without another word, Lucia led Magnus out of the room, through the house to a small stairway off the kitchen which led to the basement. As they proceeded through a narrow hallway, Magnus could hear the crack of a whip and cries of pain that sent chills to his heart, Alexander, his Alexander. 

At last Lucia stopped and threw open a door at the very end of the hallway. Even in the dim light, Magnus could see Alec's bound form on the ground, Hellequin towering over him, whip poised to strike again. An enormous flash of blue energy burst from his finger tips as he sent the demon flying across the room. He permitted himself a small smile of satisfaction on hearing the loud thud indicating she'd collided heavily with the stone wall. Then he pushed past Lucia to kneel next to his unconscious husband, placing his hands on either side of Alec's face he murmured; "Sayang, I am so, so sorry..."

It was the familiar tingling of Magnus' healing magic that brought Alec around; "M-Magnus, is it really you, or am I dreaming?"

"I'm here, baby...;" A small sob chocked off the warlock's words as his hand ran gently over Alec's chest healing the wounds left by Hellequin's whip.

"Enough, you have had more than the minute I promised you Magnus;" Lucia's voice rang out, angry now as she struggled to control a raging Hellequin. "It is time for you to go and get what you need to complete our bargain, and remember, the quicker you are, the less time poor Alexander has to spend with your extended family.

Magnus knew he had no choice, he couldn't fight both Lucia and Hellequin. The only way to free Alec was to fulfill his oath, so with tears streaming down his face, he bent his head to place a gentle kiss on Alec's lips. "I'll be back to get you out of here darling, I promise;" Then he rose and turned to Lucia. "You had better control your pet demon;" Magnus growled; "If you allow any more damage to be inflicted on Alexander, I will destroy you, no matter how long it takes, and I do not make idle threats Lucia." With that he stalked out of the room to the dissonant sound of Lucia's laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu, one time Cardinal of the Catholic Church, High Warlock of Paris and First Minister of France stood on the sidewalk in front of the New York Institute and looked up at the imposing, yet familiar form of a gothic cathedral. His eyes easily penetrated the heavy glamour that hid the building from the mundane world and he moved swiftly up the steps to ring the bell for admittance.

It was Shivvy who reached the sanctuary first and opened the door to the tall, middle aged man in the austere black robes of a priest. "W-who are you, err...uh, c-come in? she stammered. It was rare for the confident, sometimes brash Shivvy to be tongue-tied, but something about this man radiated the kind of power and understanding that was intimidating. She felt as though in the time it took him to look her over, her life was an open book, and that was anything but comfortable. Still, she straightened her back and squared her shoulders as she stepped aside to admit the man.

"I am Brother Armand;" He replied calmly, using the title he currently went by, and smiling a little at Shivvy's obvious discomfort. "I am here to see Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood. I believe High Warlock Magnus Bane told them to expect me;"

Before Shivvy had time to respond, Isabelle was by her side greeting their visitor; "Yes, Brother Armand, Magnus told us you might be able to help us, please come this way. Shivvy can you find Jace and tell him to meet me in the conference room right away?"

"Oh, yes!" Shivvy replied and took off at top speed to find Jace.

Izzy smiled fondly at the girl's retreating form, Shivvy reminded her a lot of herself at that age. Then she lead the way to the conference room before turning to get a better look at the warlock Magnus had sent to them. He was tall and thin, and though she couldn't have said why, somehow familiar. He certainly radiated an extraordinary sense of power and confidence making it almost impossible to imagine him not being the focus of attention in any gathering, still Izzy was sure she had never actually met him before. her musings were interrupted by Jace entering the room and introducing himself to Brother Armand.

Anxious as Isabelle was to find Alec and sort out the Hellequin business, she felt she needed more information about their guest before she trusted him to help. "How do you know Magnus?" She asked, trying to keep the sharp tone out of her voice.

"My full name is Armand Jean Du Plessis de Richelieu and I was once a Prince of the Catholic Church and High Warlock of Paris. I met Magnus Bane for the first time in October of 1630, but I had made it my business to find out about him long before that."

"Are you trying to tell us that you are Cardinal Richelieu....The Three Musketeers Cardinal Richelieu? Jace said incredulously.

The warlock laughed; "I suppose that is how I am mostly remembered these days, as the villain in a 19th century novel. But the reality, believe me, was far stranger and more interesting than the fiction..." 

Richelieu proceeded to tell them about his first meeting with Magnus and what prompted it. The danger that Lucia posed both to downworlders and mundanes alike. With some reluctance he also spoke of the part he'd played in engaging Magnus against his half sister. 

"You set up Fiore knowing Lucia would go after him.... that's cold;" Jace commented.

"There hasn't been a day when the death of that young musician does not weigh heavily on my soul, and that is one of the reasons I am here. In order to defeat Lucia the first time, Magnus set a trap for her by offering to perform a spell only he knew. She demanded he sign a blood oath preventing him from speaking about the bargain, and in my capacity as High Warlock, I gave him carte blanche both for the oath, and for what he was going to do to Lucia."

"So it was Magnus that trapped her in the demon dimension?" Isabelle asked.

"That is correct. He managed to trap her before having to fulfill his side of the deal." 

"But why couldn't you handle Lucia, I assume being a High Warlock you would have been powerful enough? Izzy looked searchingly at the man in front of her.

"Lucia Dragotta and Magnus Bane share a father, Asmodeus. There isn't a warlock alive, no matter how powerful that would risk incurring his wrath by killing or trapping either of them." Richelieu replied; "I believed that the only way to prevent Lucia from causing irreparable harm, and not engaging Asmodeus in the matter, was for Magnus to do it." 

"So what exactly did Magnus agree to do for Lucia, and why has she summoned Hellequin to kidnap Alec?" Jace asked.

"Hellequin!" Richelieu gasped. "If Lucia has summoned a greater demon like Hellequin to be her ally, the time she spent in the demon dimension must truly have unhinged her mind. It is only a matter of time before Lucia's control slips and the chaos that is Hellequin will be loosed on the unsuspecting mundanes of this city." The warlock looked grim as he added; "As to why Lucia took your brother, Magnus tricked her once before, she has taken Alexander to ensure Magnus' good behaviour, but I doubt she has any intension of restoring him alive."

"You didn't answer my first question;" Jace said grimly. "What exactly did Magnus promise to do for Lucia?"

Richelieu looked at Jace sharply before answering quietly; "I do not know;"

"So, let me get this straight, we have a very dangerous, possibly mad warlock with a greater demon as an ally, who has Magnus over a barrel, committed to do God knows what, and my parabatai's life hangs in the balance;" Jace growled.

"Yes;" Richelieu responded calmly; "I believe that sums it up perfectly. I do, however, have one more thing that I think will help us to find Lucia and therefore Magnus, Alexander and Hellequin as well." With that he opened up his hand and held out the scrap of fabric Magnus had found at Renwick's the night Lucia returned.

The location spell was soon cast and Brother Armand's voice rang out in the quiet, almost breathless room; "Melrose Hall, Flatbush? That is where Lucia is, give me a few moments to collect my strength and I will open a portal;"

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Shivvy raced down the hall at top speed only slowing down slightly to make the corner into the infirmary where she found Josh and Ian.

"Come on! she cried; "We've got to get geared up, there's no time to waste!"

Josh, whose wounds had now healed and was preparing to leave the infirmary, looked shocked; "Slow down Shivvy, what's going on?"

"I'll fill you in on the way to the armoury, we haven't a moment to spare!" She cried grabbing Ian's arm and pulling him toward the door. Both boys looked at each other and shrugged before following Shivvy out the door. Whatever was going on must be important to have her in such a state.

A few minutes later as they were getting into gear and stowing weapons Shivvy filled them in on what she'd heard with her ear pined to the conference room door, an old habit of Izzy's that Shivvy seemed to have acquired naturally.

Ian frowning said; "Shivvy you were taught better than to listen at keyholes!"

Shivvy had the grace to blush as she replied; "I know Ian, but Hellequin is big trouble, and Izzy, Jace, Alec and Magnus....their family."

Josh looking concerned said; "Surely they will have called the Clave for back up Shivvy."

"No, I don't think so;" Shivvy replied. "If they told the Clave what was going on, Magnus could be in a lot of trouble. I don't think the authority of a High Warlock from the 1630's is going to count for much, do you?"

"N-no, I guess not;" Josh replied.

"Right then, we're all the backup they've got, so let's hope it's enough to make a difference!" she said and the others nodded as they moved as one out of the armoury.


	12. Chapter 12

As Magnus entered the blind alley, he lit a spark of blue flame in the palm of his hand to light the way. At the very end was an old, heavy wooden door with a sign above it that read 'Mortar & Pestle Potion Dispensary'. This was the only place Magnus was sure would have the rare and special ingredients he needed to fulfill his part of the terrible bargain with Lucia. The only place that might help him get Alexander back safely. 

A small bell above the door tinkled noisily as Magnus entered the shop. It was a fascinating place, two of the stone walls were covered floor-to-ceiling in dark shelves, broken only once by a small door that lead to the back room. The shelves were full to bursting with books, glass bottles with various coloured liquids, specimen jars, skulls and other macabre curiosities. Hanging from the ceiling were wracks of dried herbs and old fashioned bird cages, some of which contained large, black ravens that cawed and flapped aggressively as Magnus approached the counter. 

"Quiet down you silly birds, show some respect for the High Warlock of Brooklyn;" said an elderly man as he came out of the back room. "It's been a long time since you last darkened my door Magnus Bane, not since the shop was in Paris, I believe;" 

"Janus Dark, you haven't changed a bit;" Magnus said as he took in the man's long, white hair, and dark twinkling eyes set deeply in a face that showed the ravages of advanced age. Magnus had been a young warlock when he'd first met Dark, and had wondered why the much, older warlock had chosen to present himself as an elderly man. He hadn't had the nerve to ask then, because Janus Dark had the reputation of being a very knowledgeable, very powerful warlock who didn't suffer fools lightly.

"You still don't get it do you Magnus;" The old man chuckled softly. "This;" He said indicating his appearance with a slight flourish of his left hand; "Is my way of hiding in plain sight. Everyone notices someone who is young and never seems to age, but the old are invisible, especially in this youth obsessed century. Now how can I help you?" 

Magnus handed over a list of the ingredients he needed for the spell. Janus Dark moved over to a lit candle on the counter before turning his attention to the items written in Magnus' elegant spidery hand. "Hmmm;" the old potion maker said frowning slightly; " I hope you know what you are doing Magnus. I have only seen a list like this once before, centuries ago, and it ended very badly indeed;"

"This is what I require Janus, and if you can't supply it, I will go elsewhere;" Magnus responded sternly. They both knew he was bluffing, there was nowhere else that would have what was needed, but Magnus had to let Dark know that he was very serious.

"No need for that;" The potion maker said; "It will take about thirty minutes to get your order ready, please have a seat;" Dark motioned to the far side of the shop where a small round table and four chairs sat next to an old, cast iron, coal fireplace. In front of one of the chairs a china tea service and single cup appeared. "Help yourself to some tea while you wait;"

Magnus sat down at the table, knowing full well that hovering over the potion maker's shoulder would do nothing to speed up the process and might in fact do the exact opposite. In other circumstances, he would have thoroughly enjoyed exploring the shop's many oddities while he waited, but right now, all he could think about was his Alec at the mercy of Hellequin and Lucia. He poured himself a cup of tea and found his mind returning to 1630, to his first run in with Lucia..... 

_Paris 1630 ...._

_Magnus arrived at Lucia's rooms a few minutes before the appointed time. He had brought a small satchel with him, but it didn't contain the ingredients for the spell that would create a pregnancy. He had no intention of following through on that promise, sending his evil half sister to a demon dimension was one thing, trapping an innocent life with her was quite another._

_Taking a deep breath, his final preparation before one of the biggest gambles of his immortal life, Magnus knocked on the door. His face was a mask of calm, indifference as Lucia admitted him to the room. None of the grief over Adrien's death showed on his handsome face, none of the true nature of his mission was visible in his gold-green cat's eyes. Cardinal Richelieu himself would have been impressed if he could have seen the masterful way Magnus played the cards he'd been dealt; and by the end of that evening, Lucia had been trapped in one of the myriad demon dimensions that existed alongside the mortal world. Dante had written about the nine circles of Hell, but Magnus knew that truly, there were many, many more than that._

_The warlock stood, head bowed, body exhausted alone in the room. He was not exultant over the defeat of Lucia, but he was at peace with it. Magnus was ripped back into the moment by the hollow, jarring sound of someone clapping. He twirled around to see the unwelcome form of his father Asmodeus applauding him from a the far corner of the room._

_"Magus, well done, I don't know when I've been more diverted! You have proven, once again, to be the most able of all my offspring. We just need to work on your woeful tendency to care about others;" The man laughed._

_Magnus, who could not have imagined this dreadful night getting any worse, was appalled. His father had not only been watching, but had positively enjoyed the interaction between Magnus and Lucia. He was beginning to understand Richelieu's hesitance to get personally involved in bringing an end to his half sister's crime spree._

_"Azazel and I had a wager about which of you would be victorious, and I'm very pleased to say, I won. It makes a father proud, but then I could have said the same thing if Lucia had won." Lucifer said grinning broadly._

_"If that is all you came to say;" Magnus snapped; "I wish you hadn't bothered."_

_"Now, now Magnus is that any way to treat family? Oh, I forgot you just trapped you're sister in a demon dimension!" Asmodeus laughed...._

Present....

A sudden noise brought Magnus back to the present with a start. He looked up to see Janus Dark holding out a carefully wrapped package of ingredients to him. Magnus took the potions and paid the man his exorbitant fee before walking to the door. Just before he stepped back into the alley, Magnus turned to the old warlock once more and asked almost against his will; "What did you mean when you said it ended very badly?"

Janus Dark shook his head sadly and replied; "An extraordinarily beautiful child, very powerful, but no empathy, no soul, an abomination. And the parents, both killed."

Magnus bowed his head and left the shop. The consequences of tonight's actions lying heavy on his heart. There was no way he could trick Lucia this time without it resulting in Alexander's death and he wouldn't risk that. Still to create a child that was anything like Lucia sent shivers down his spine. There had to be another way, there just had to be. In the next few minutes he would be back at Melrose Hall and Magnus knew he'd better have a some kind of plan, no matter how desperate.


	13. Chapter 13

The portal Magnus created took him immediately to an alley near the site of Melrose Hall. He moved quickly to the front of the old tenement building and through door. The feeling of the glamour that shifted the decaying old building into the shape of a pristine, colonial era mansion did not disturb him this time, he was expecting it. Despite the more lavish look of the glamoured interior, Magnus felt the heavy, forbidding atmosphere of the place. Whether it was due to the restless spirits of that haunted site, or his sister's evil influence, he wasn't sure. 

In the few minutes since he had left Janus Dark's shop, Magnus had formed a desperate plan. In addition to the ingredients Dark had prepared for him, two other items had to be added to complete the spell, the blood of the warlock who wanted the child, and the seed of a fertile mortal or downworlder. He knew he would have no choice but to use whatever seed Lucia provided, but he intended to substitute his own blood for Lucia's. It would be risky with her present and already suspicious of him, but Magnus could think of no other way to ensure that the child would in no way be his half sister's.

Magnus had already combined all the ingredients except the seed and the blood when Lucia came tripping into the room. "Oh Magnus! You should have called me, I so wanted to watch you! Oh well, I'll just have to kidnap your boy toy again if I want to have another child;" She giggled.

Magnus glared at her, but said nothing as he stirred the mixture one last time.

"Oh lighten up brother dear, I assure you, your little angel boy is quite safe, for the moment. You know it is really your fault he has to be here at all, if you hadn't tricked me last time none of this would be necessary." She said stamping her foot like a spoiled child.

Magnus handed her a small glass vial; "I need your blood to complete the potion as well as the seed, I assume you've collected;"

"Certainly Magnus!" Lucia responded smiling as she pulled a small dagger from its sheath strapped to her left ankle and proceeded to cut her hand and fill the vial as requested. Once that was done, she moved to a desk on the other side of the room and extracted a similar glass vial filled with a cloudy white substance. It was while Lucia was doing this that Magnus substituted her blood for his own which had been secreted in his jacket pocket in an identical container.

For a brief moment, as Lucia crossed the room to join him, he was afraid the substitution had been detected, but she only commented on the length of time she'd been waiting for this moment and handed him the last ingredient. Magnus glanced at her sharply as he took the vial from her hand.

Lucia smirked at him and said; "No, I didn't use your precious angel boy's seed;" and she laughed at the look of anger on Magnus' face.

Desperate to get this over with and have Alec back safely in his arms, Magnus mixed the remaining ingredient into the potion as he mumbled the words of the incantation softly under his breath. The last thing he wanted was for Lucia to be able to repeat this spell on her own. "You must drink it all for the magic to work;" Magnus said as he handed the cup to his half sister.

Lucia gave a curt nod and downed the potion, frowning slightly at the bitter taste. A few moments later a look of surprise crossed Lucia's beautiful face; "It's working! It's working! I can feel it!" She crowed.

"I want Alec back now." Magnus said sternly; "And he'd better not be badly hurt."

"Of course, Magnus;" Lucia said an evil smile spreading across her face as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly the trappings of the Colonial mansion began to melt away, replace by the damp, decaying ruins of the old tenement building. Another snap of her fingers saw a portal begin to form on the far wall.

Magnus took a threatening step toward his half sister, blue energy gathering and sparking from his fingertips.

"You had better hurry and find poor Alexander. Hellequin has fulfilled her part of the bargain and is now a free agent;" Lucia laughed as she stepped toward the now fully formed portal. Just as she was about to go through, she turned her head to look at Magnus one more time and said; "Oh, by the way, when I told you I didn't use your foolish shadowhunter as my donor, I lied;" The sound of her cacophonous laughter rang in Magnus' ears until it was swallowed up by the closing of the portal behind her.

Magnus turned on his heel and raced for the stairs desperate to get to Alec, ignoring the ominous creak of the rotten floor boards under his feet. Once he'd reached the basement, it was the roar of Hellequin and the even more disturbing cries of pain from Alec that guided him to the cell. In the blink of an eye, Magnus' power, fueled by adrenaline and rage, blew off the door and sent Hellequin flying into the back wall with bone crushing force. 

Magnus raced to Alec's side and quickly vaporized the bindings that had kept him immobilized. Before he could help Alec to his feet, however, Magnus heard the ominous crack of Hellequin's whip and the roar of a hellcat as it sprang toward them. Blue fire leap from Magnus' finger tips felling the vicious beast before it could get close enough to hurt them with fang, claw or the demonic flames that licked along its back and tail. Magnus knew Hellequin could easily overwhelm him with hellcats until his power was exhausted. He had to get her whip away from her, then at least it would only be his demon half sister he had to deal with.

Equally concerning to Magnus was the fact that he didn't know how badly Alec was injured. There hadn't been time for him to access the damage and it was unlikely that a fight with Hellequin, even if he won it, would leave him enough energy for healing. The situation was desperate and Magnus had no choice but to concentrate his efforts on the demon.

Keeping himself between Hellequin and Alec, who was struggling unsuccessfully to get to his feet, Magnus and the demon exchanged a barrage of magical strikes with neither being able to subdue the other, but at least he had managed to prevent her from releasing any more hellcats.

Suddenly, a lucky strike by Hellequin knocked Magnus backward and, before he could regain his balance, the crack of her whip told him there was another hellcat to deal with. Magnus directed a blast of magic at the animal as it leaped for his throat catching its vulnerable underbelly. While he was busy with the wounded hellcat, Hellequin took the opportunity to create several more ensuring that the odds were now heavily stacked in her favour. 

"You cannot win warlock!" the demon snarled; "I will make you pay in pain for each of my hellcats you abuse with your magic;"

The only answer Magnus made was to send a blast of blue flame toward Hellequin that raked a deep new fissure in her death-like mask. 

"You are dead warlock!" the monster screamed as she rallied her hellcats and moved in to finish the fight.

"I've been telling him that for years;" A sarcastic voice said from the doorway.

"J-Jace!" Magnus breathed softly, seeing the shadowhunter flanked by Izzy and Richelieu preparing to join the fight. He and Alec might have a real chance to survive this encounter now.

"Magnus help Alec, we've got this covered;" Jace called out as his flaming seraph blade severed the head of a charging hellcat.

Magnus didn't have to be told twice, he promptly dropped to his knees beside his husband and began to send as much healing power as he could muster into Alec's battered body. Isabelle, meanwhile had wrapped her own whip around Helleqiun's arm effectively preventing the demon from creating more hellcats. Frustrated and enraged, Hellequin charged toward Izzy and Richelieu.

At a word from the warlock, Izzy gave a sharp tug on her whip and then darted out of the path of the demon whose forward momentum could not be checked. Hellequin landed in Richelieu's vice like arms just as he completed the incantation to send her back to the demon dimension.

Magnus raised his head sharply and looked toward the former High Warlock of Paris as he heard the familiar words of the spell; "Armand no!" he screamed though a part of him knew it was already too late.

"I owe you this my friend, for Adrien;" Richelieu said a sad smile on his austere face. Armand Du Plessis de Richelieu and Hellequin disappeared in a flash of blinding light, leaving only the scuffed marks of a small pentagram to show they'd ever been there.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace and Izzy found themselves being circled by four large angry hellcats, three others lay dead nearby and the small stone room was filled with the sharp, coppery tang of blood. Magnus had dragged Alec into a corner and was relieved that, for the moment, the hellcats were preoccupied with the two shadowhunters. He didn't have enough magic left to light a candle never mind destroy one of his demon sister's vicious pets. 

Magnus had used the last of his magic to heal the worst of Alec's many wounds and now only time and sleep, maybe days of sleep, would restore him to full strength. He prayed that Jace and Izzy would be able to handle the remaining hellcats, or all this terrible effort would have been in vain, and Lucia would be out there free in the world with his and Alec's baby. His breath caught in his throat at the thought and he struggled to stop the tears from streaming down his face. A sudden noise from the doorway startled Magnus and he was relieved to see Josh, Ian and Shivvy tumble into the room, seraph blades drawn.

Joining the battle without delay, the three young shadowhunters proved enough to tip the balance in Jace and Izzy's favour. The battle was loud and furious but at last all the hellcats lay dead at their feet. The quiet that ensued was almost deafening as Jace looked at each of his fellow combatants to determine if anyone was hurt. As soon as he was satisfied on that score, a deep frown crossed Jace's handsome face and he opened his mouth to speak; "What the hell..."

Before he could say another word, Izzy put a restraining hand on his arm and said; "We don't have a leg to stand on considering what we got up to when we were younger, and they did a really good job."

Jace closed his eyes and heaving a sigh turned to the young shadowhunters saying; "You guys were great and I'm really proud of the way you handled yourselves."

The five shadowhunters helped Alec and Magnus back to the infirmary at the Institute where further healing was done on Alec's wounds and Magnus fell into an exhausted sleep. His dreams were anything but peaceful, however, as he saw images of his friend Richelieu torn to shreds by hellcats with Hellequin looking on laughing, and Lucia taking a knife to a beautiful baby with striking blue cat eyes. The latter image had him sitting bolt upright bathed in a cold sweat and feeling worse, if possible, than he had back at the tenement.

"Are you alright Magnus?" Isabelle asked. She was sitting quietly in a chair between the two cots that held Alec and Magnus. How long she had been there, Magnus had no idea.

Taking a deep, steadying breath Magnus replied; "I'm fine, how is Alec?"

"We did some additional healing with an iratze and a rune to help replenish the blood he lost. I don't expect he will awaken anytime soon, so you should probably try to get more sleep;"

Magnus thought for a moment before deciding that there was no way he'd risk those awful dreams again and moved to get up. "I can't, I just want to hold Alec for awhile."

Izzy nodded understandingly; "I'll just go and get you some food then, you need to build up your strength;" For a split second, Izzy didn't understand the horrified look on Magnus' face, then as the truth dawned on her, she hit the warlock on his arm saying; "I didn't make it, you ass, Alec insisted we get a housekeeper and a cook when mum started spending all her time in Idris."

As Izzy turned on her heel and left the infirmary, Magnus moved over to Alec's bed and cuddled in next to him. Feeling the shadowhunter's warm body beside him was the most relief Magnus had felt in a long time. Breathing deeply he let go of all the pain and uncertainty that had been plaguing him and rejoiced in the knowledge that Alec was safe in his arms again. It still awed him the difference this beautiful shadowhunter had made in his life. Magnus always prided himself for being open to life's experiences, and yet deep abiding love had always, somehow, eluded him, until Alec. Gently brushing the hair off his husband's forehead, Magnus placed a chaste kiss there, a small token of his feelings for this wonderful man.

A few minutes of peace was all he had, however, as disturbing questions once again filled his mind. How on earth was he going to tell Alec about the oath and its consequences, a baby they had never expected to have, half shadowhunter and half warlock? What would Lucia do if she discovered the baby was not hers? How was he even going to find Lucia, now the scrap of gown they had used to track her was trapped in hell with Richelieu? And what about Richelieu himself, surely Magnus couldn't leave the man trapped with Hellequin for all time?

Magnus was startled out of his anxious thoughts by Alec beginning to stir. He looked down at the man laying in his arms, took in the fading bruises, the fresh scars and thought, no it's too soon, too soon to burden him with the weight of all that's happened, and perhaps Magnus was also too big a coward at the moment. Gently, he kissed his husband's cheek and used his magic to lull him back to sleep. Alec sighed softly and nestled closer to Magnus as he fell into a deeper, more restorative slumber.

The sound of the infirmary door opening caught Magnus attention and he lifted his head to see Izzy returning with a tray of food which she placed carefully on the bed next to Alec's. Somewhat unwillingly, Magnus rose making sure to pull the covers back over Alec carefully as he did so.

"You know we need to talk;" Izzy said quietly as Magnus took his first sip of the coffee she had brought. "The Clave will want to know what progress we have made investigating the death of that young warlock, and I am not sure just how much we should tell them." Izzy rolled her eyes as she tried to imagine the reaction she'd get if she told Jia and Maryse about Magnus half sister, Cardinal Richelieu, some sort of blood oath and Alec being kidnapped. 

Magnus sighed softly and nodded his head before saying; "There is a lot you still don't know, primarily because the blood oath I swore all those centuries ago prevented me from speaking of it. The oath has been fulfilled now and so the restriction has been lifted."

"I wondered about that;" Izzy replied; "Especially when we only found Hellequin at the tenement. Richelieu never told us what you had promised to do for Lucia."

"He couldn't tell you, he didn't know." Magnus said glancing over at Alec with a worried look on his face. "As High Warlock of Paris, Richelieu gave me carte blanche to deal with Lucia, and that included signing the blood oath I used to lure her into my trap." 

Isabelle looked at Magnus very seriously; "So what did you have to do?"

Magnus shook his head; "Now is not the time to discuss that. I need to talk to Alec first before I tell the rest of you what I've done. For now I think we should decide what to tell the Clave, perhaps it would be best to stay as close to the truth as we can. I don't particularly want them to know about my half sister, but we could say that it was Hellequin who was summoned by the young warlock, and that she has been dealt with;" Magnus suggested.

"Yes;" Izzy replied; "That would probably work, but what about Lucia?"

"I intend to track her down and deal with her permanently this time;" Magnus said grimly.

"We are going out on quite a limb keeping this from the Clave. It could come back to bite us;" Izzy said slowly. It was a measure of how much she trusted her brother-in-law that, even though she still didn't know the whole story, she never seriously considered betraying him to the Clave. Blood oaths were seriously frowned on by both the Coven and the Clave and she didn't want to get Magnus into that kind of grief.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec awoke to find himself in the Infirmary with Magnus by his side. The presence of the warlock gave him an instant of comfort and peace before the horror of the last few days flooded back into his memory like a wave crashing into the shore. The sudden gasp and tensing of his body alerted Magnus that his husband was now awake. "It's alright darling, your safe;" The warlock murmured soothingly as his long fingers stroked Alec's back gently.

"Magnus, what the hell happened, who is Lucia and what did she want from you?" Alec gasped and, before Magnus could open his mouth to answer; "She said she was your sister, that you'd sworn a blood oath to do something for her."

"Alec, calm down, I'll answer all your questions, but you're still weak from blood loss and I need you to rest;" Magnus said pushing Alec back down onto the pillows. "Lucia Dragotta is my half sister, and to say that she takes after my father's side of the family would be an understatement." Magnus said grimly. He then proceeded to tell Alec about his first meeting with Lucia at the Danse Macabre held by the High Warlock of Paris, Cardinal Richelieu in 1630. How her unprincipled ambition and thirst for power resulted in the murders of her own mother and Magnus' friend, Adrien Fiore.

It was when Magnus got to the part about his blood oath and trapping Lucia in a demon dimension that he really began to worry. How would Alec react? What if the shadowhunter hated him for honouring that oath and even more so because the baby Lucia now carried was theirs? Taking a deep breath, Magnus continued, he'd had no choice but to keep the secret from Alec, but now the oath was fulfilled, it was time to be honest, no matter what the consequences.

When at last Magnus finished speaking, Alec had not interrupted him once. The silence between them stretched out so long that Magnus found himself begging; "Alec, please say something, tell me you hate me, anything;" When nothing continued to happened, Magnus was forced to look at Alec, something he'd been avoiding in order to get the story out. His husband was sitting on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down his anguished face.

"A b-baby, Magnus, our baby....that madwoman is going to bear our child!" Alec stuttered as Magnus moved to put his arms around the distraught shadowhunter. His feelings of violation at what Lucia had done to him were overwhelmed by his need to protect the innocent baby. Alec had never thought about having a child of his own, not believing it would ever be a possibility. Now, no matter how terrible the method of conception had been, it was a reality and Alec wanted the baby more than anything.

"Alec, darling, I promise you I will find Lucia and rescue our child if it is the last thing I do; 

Alec clung to Magnus and they stayed like that for a short while taking comfort from each other until Izzy came into the infirmary and said; "Good, your awake, I've spoken to Jia, telling her just what we agreed upon. I think she bought it, but we've got to talk. Everyone is assembled in the library." 

Alec looked quizzically at Magnus having been asleep when the warlock and Isabelle discussed what they would tell the Clave earlier.

"I'll fill you in on the way to the library;" Magnus said softly. 

As they walked through the Institute, Izzy glanced surreptitiously at her brother. He was obviously upset, but the tight clasp he kept on Magnus' hand told her that whatever it was hadn't shaken the extraordinary bond he shared with the warlock. She listened quietly as Magnus filled Alec in on what the Clave had been told about recent events, and then said; "Oh by the way congrats on being named new head of the New York Institute bro!"

"What!" Alec and Magnus said in unison.

"Well, I had to tell Jia something when she wanted to talk to you about your decision, other than that you were in the infirmary recovering from the torture Magnus' mad sister inflicted on you. Besides, there isn't anyone better for the job and you know it." Izzy said smugly.

"I wanted to talk to Magnus about it before making my decision;" Alec huffed. "It means living at the Institute, I can't just uproot...."

"It's all right Sayang, I agree with Izzy, there is no one better for the job. We'll work out the logistics. As long as we're together nothing else really matters." Magnus said kissing him softly on the cheek. And that put paid to the discussion for now, because there were far more critical issues to be resolved.

Entering the library, Magnus saw Jace, Clary, Josh, Ian and Shivvy already assembled. Izzy had been a bit concerned about including the younger shadowhunters, but as they had already been involved in much of the recent activity, and were unlikely to stay out of the matter, she thought that keeping them in the loop was probably safer than having them go off on their own.

It took the better part of an hour, due to the constant questions and interruptions, for Magnus to fill them in on the oath and the baby, but at last he was done. His eyes swept the room then and he added; "Blood oaths are frowned on by both the Coven and the Clave so, for obvious reasons, I would rather not have them find out about this. There is a more pressing consideration, however, the baby that Lucia is now carrying is part warlock, part shadowhunter and all ours. Alec and I want to ensure we get the child back safely which means we don't want either the Coven or the Clave hunting Lucia down at the moment." 

All those assembled gave a nod of agreement before the warlock continued; "My first concern is to find out where Lucia has gone to ground. Tracking her won't be easy."

"What about Cardinal Richelieu can't he help?" Ian asked concern evident in his voice.

Jace and Izzy looked at each other grimly as they remembered the sacrifice that had sent Hellequin back to the demon world where she belonged. The younger shadowhunters had arrived too late to witness Richelieu with his arms wrapped tightly around the demon disappearing in a flash of blinding light.

"Armand tricked Hellequin back into the demon dimension;" Magnus said quietly. "In order to do that, he allowed himself to be trapped there as well;" 

The great sadness in Magnus' eyes was almost more than Izzy could bear to see. It wouldn't be easy losing someone you had know for centuries, even if you didn't see them every day, and Richelieu had sacrificed himself to save them. 

"You can get him back though, can't you?" Shivvy cried looking at Magnus as if she expected him to do so right this minute.

"It's not that simple, summoning someone from a demon dimension takes a great deal of skill and energy, especially if you don't want to accidentally release a greater demon or two;" Alec answered squeezing Magnus' hand and giving the warlock time to compose himself.

"Of course I will do everything I can to get him back Shivvy;" Magnus said at last, wishing he felt half as confident as he sounded. Alec was right, getting Armand back was going to be very tricky indeed, and chances were pretty good that something nasty would come through no matter how careful he was, maybe instead of his friend. 

"How are you going to track Lucia?" Clary asked Magnus turning the conversation back to the original discussion. It was a timely interruption giving everyone a chance to digest the situation. 

"I'm afraid magic won't help this time, I'll just have to use good old fashion mundane methods. I have a large number of friends and acquaintances across the globe. I'll start by putting out the word, on the quiet, that I am looking for her and hope she gets careless." Magnus responded.

"I'll keep an eye on any increased demon activity from the various Institutes;" Alec added. "When she was in New York, she seemed to enjoy running us ragged. If she plays those kind of games elsewhere, there should be the same increase in demon activity. 

The group talked quietly among themselves for a while longer before Jace stood saying; "We need to get some training in today." He sent a meaningful glance toward the younger shadowhunters who all groaned in unison. "Alec, you and Magnus better pick out some rooms if your moving in!" Jace added with a wicked grin; "Unless you guys are going to share Alec's old bedroom;"

A look of horror crossed Magnus face; "That's not big enough for my closet!"

"Hey, it's not that bad;" Alec replied defensively.

"Yes it is;" Izzy said sternly; "Don't worry Magnus, I won't let Alec stuff you into that small space. Come on, I'll show you some better options." And with that she turned and dragged Magnus out of the room a disgruntled Alec following behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Several days later, Magnus and Alec had settled into a suite of rooms at the Institute. There was a large bedroom that now contained Magnus's big, soft bed with its bright yellow duvet, and lots of closet space for the warlock's extensive clothing and shoe collection. A lounge with comfortable seating around a cozy fireplace, and a work room for Magnus. Alec had taken over Maryse's office in the working section of the Institute. They had agreed to keep the loft in Brooklyn as a place where the warlock could meet with his clients, hold his famous parties, and where the two of them could occasionally get away from the demands of the Institute. It was a compromise that worked reasonably well, even if Chairman Meow detested being bundled into his cat carrier for trips to the loft.

Magnus spent every free moment either in the search for Lucia or preparing to summon Richelieu back from the demon dimension. Alec could see the strain etched on his husband's face as he kissed him softly before heading to the training room with Jace. They did not often speak about the baby, afraid perhaps of the pain it would inflict on each other if they did. Alec tried his best to hide the longing he felt for the child he never expected to have, and the fear that Lucia would destroy it if she found out Magnus had tricked her again.

Half way through the morning training Alec found himself flat on his back with Jace's seraph blade at his throat. "Earth to Alec...." Jace said grinning as he dropped the blade and offered his hand to pull Alec up. "You have been distracted all morning, and if you don't get your head back in the game, I'm going to have to find a new sparring partner. I bet I could even beat you at archery right now!"

"Sorry;" Alec said with a ruthful grin. "I'll try to do better."

"Alec, I know things are difficult, but you know you can talk to me right?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, thanks;" Alec replied quietly. "It's just that I can't help thinking about the baby you know, and I don't want Magnus anymore stressed than he already is."

Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder and squeezed. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but I promise I'll do everything I can to get that baby back safely to you and Magnus." Jace gave Alec a heartfelt look, then he grinned and added; "Come on, I want to take full advantage of your distraction to beat you at archery;"

"As if!" Alec said grateful both for Jace's concern and his ability to distract him from his worried thoughts. Making his way over to the Archery court, Alec smiled as he saw Josh, Ian and Shivvy tumble into the room ready to start their training routine. They were experienced enough now not to need anyone to supervise them, and quickly got down to work, teasing and encouraging each other by turns. It reminded Alec of Izzy, Jace and himself when they'd been younger.

Izzy entered the training room just as Alec and Jace began shooting some practise shots. She looked a little worried as she made her way over to them. "Alec, Jia is on the phone for you;" she said.

"Fine, I'll take it in the office;" Alec replied.

"Remember, as far as Jia knows, Hellequin was the demon that was accidently summoned by that poor, foolish warlock boy, and she has been dealt with;" Izzy added softly.

"Don't worry Iz, I'm not about to tell the Clave anything that could jeopardize the baby, or hurt Magnus!" Alec exclaimed grimly as he left the room without another word.

Jace shook his head as he watched his brother until the door of the training room closed behind him. "I hope this is just a routine call. Alec is stretched tighter than a drum, and he never was the best a spinning a tale."

A few moments later Alec arrived at his office, his office, the reality still surprised him. Magnus had made a few changes to the place, trying to make it feel less like Alec's mother's space. The walls were a deep charcoal gray with cream coloured trim. Lighted shelves for books and art covered the wall behind a plain dark wood table that served as Alec's desk. A comfortable chair in shades of cream and gray sat behind the desk, and clustered around a fireplace, on the opposite side of the room, were four cream coloured leather armchairs and round glass coffee table. Alec smiled as his eyes roamed around the room. Magnus had encompassed his love of books, simplicity and muted colours to make a space that, while still professional, felt like home to him.

Taking a deep breath in preparation, Alec picked up the phone on his desk. "Hi Jia, sorry to keep you waiting, I was in the training room;"

"No problem, Alec, I quite understand. Everything is fine at the Institute, I presume." She said trying to keep the conversation light and general, though Alec doubted this was just a routine check in. He assured her all was in order and demon activity back to more normal levels. "Fine, fine" She said pausing slightly before she added; "One of the Silent Brothers, Jarius contacted me this morning to say that a warlock who goes by the name of Brother Armand left the monastery several days ago in the company of Magnus Bane and has not returned;"

Alec's hand on the phone tightened as he listened to Jia's words; "Why does it matter to a Silent Brother where a warlock is?" He asked stalling for time as he tried to come up with some explanation that did not include Lucia, Hellequin, demon dimensions or the baby.

"Brother Armand is a very old, very powerful warlock who has lived a secluded life with the Silent Brothers for centuries. Brother Jarius is concerned that it might not be safe for him to be alone in the modern world;" Jia said with some exasperation creeping into her voice. 

"Right;" Alec replied; "I'll ask Magnus about it and get back to you." They spoke for a few minutes more and then Jia rang off saying she would expect to hear back about Brother Armand shortly. Alec sighed heavily this was going to put even more pressure on Magnus who was anxious enough already. Glancing at the mantle clock above the stone fireplace, Alec realized it was lunch time. He would need to tell the others about this latest development, and now was as good a time as any.

Jace, Magnus, and Shivvy were in the dining room when Alec arrived. The serving dishes full of food already on the table waiting for them to dig in. Josh and Ian came in a few minutes after Alec and last but not least Isabelle graced them with her presence. Alec noticed she had her cell phone in her hand and a frown on pretty face.

"Alec, what the hell did you say to Jia?" she asked as soon as sat down.

"Nothing!;" Alec said, immediately feeling defensive. "Why?"

"Obviously, your idea of nothing is different from Jia's. Mum's decided to come for a visit."

Alec groaned, a visit from Maryse was the last thing they needed right now. It was one thing to keep secrets from her when she was in Idris, and quite another to keep them when she was on the spot. Even confident, flamboyant Magnus admitted to being a little intimidated by Maryse Lightwood. Without further delay, Alec filled the group in on why Jia had called. "We are either going to have to get Brother Armand back in the next few days, or come up with a good excuse for why he dropped out of sight." Alec said looking at Magnus for the first time since he began speaking.

Magnus huffed; "Well, tomorrow evening it is then. We'll meet at the loft at six, that will give me some time to collect what I need for the summoning. Oh, and please come fully geared up I don't know what else might come through along with Brother Armand."

"When you summoned Azazel, nothing else came through, why is this any different? Jace asked with more curiosity than real concern.

"Azazel is a greater demon and his demon signature is correspondingly strong. Armand is a warlock and warlocks have relatively weak demonic signatures. It will be difficult to latch on to it and if there are stronger demons near him, the chances are good they will come along for the ride." Magnus responded grimly. "We'll need to be prepared to protect him and ourselves once I've done the summoning spell.

"Do you need any help getting what you need?" Alec asked quietly.

"No, love, I think I have that covered." Magnus replied giving his husband a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be fine;" he added picking up one of Alec's hands and kissing it gently.

"Ughh!" Jace groaned. "Can you guys keep the PDA down to a minimum, I'm trying to eat!"

"Well you could close your eyes bro, I kinda like it;" Izzy giggled.

The rest of the meal passed quickly, with nothing more being said about their plans for the following evening, but there was little doubt that it was the one topic on the minds of all present.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chateau Trecesson Brittany.....**

It was an old, haunted 15th century castle in the heart of a quiet, wooded valley. Its impressive stone walls, small windows, and towers spoke to its ancient role as a place of power and protection. The region where it resided was steeped in myth and legend, and it was here that Lucia had gone to ground. The grim stone walls of the Chateau Trecesson seemed to rise out of the dark still waters of the moat, and its massive, turreted gatehouse was only accessible by a narrow stone bridge.

Near the town of Campeneac, the Chateau was well known for its most famous ghost, La Dame Blanche or the White Lady. According to legend she was a young bride who had been abducted on her wedding night, and bricked up in the walls of the castle by her brothers, who opposed the match. Such grim stories only served to increase the attraction Lucia felt to the hulking stone castle.

This particular morning found her restlessly pacing the length of a small sitting room. When Lucia had first arrived at Trecesson she had been exultant, all her plans were coming to fruition! She had bested Magnus this time, and while she fully intending to trap him in a demon dimension at some point, that could wait until she'd found even more ways to make him suffer!

Having to stay hidden while she waited for the outcome of this interminable pregnancy soon began to pall on Lucia however, she wanted excitement, adulation, power! Her mood was further worsened by hearing that Magnus' little shadowhunter boy toy had survived his encounter with Hellequin. Lucia had been so sure that Magnus wouldn't reach the cell in time to save him. It had come as a very unwelcomed shock, one that she was determined to do something about.

At that moment, a wan looking woman entered the room; "Mistress;" she said bowing her head deferentially; "Your plans for the Danse Macabre have been completed;" Here, at last, was some good news! In an effort to make her self-enforced exile more bearable, Lucia had collected a group of like-minded vampires, less powerful warlocks and minor demons around her. Tonight, she was going to renew an old tradition, the Danse Macabre and she would be the hostess. A large room in the dungeon had been meticulously altered to resemble the original with its bone walls broken by rows of human skulls. It had been a tedious process, she had to be soooo careful not to attract undue attention, but now at last everything had fallen into place. 

"We have enough mundanes for the entertainment?" She asked the woman sharply.

"Yes Mistress;" was the soft reply.

"And no one will come looking for them?"

"No Mistress, we were very careful to take only the homeless from the larger cities, they will not be missed;"

"Excellent, you may go now, but be back to help me dress in two hours;" 

As the woman left the room, Lucia clapped her hands and giggled excitedly. The only thing that might make this day better, would be sending her brother a message....through his beloved shadowhunter, and she'd just thought of the perfect way to do it!

Though often impetuous Lucia knew well when care and attention to detail were required, and this was one of those times. She carefully gathered together everything she would need for the summoning and began. Black smoke, split by razor sharp shards of lightening roiled around the pentagram as Lucia chanted the ancient words. In the centre of the maelstrom a figure appeared tall, strong and strangely beautiful. "Hello daddy;" Lucia said excitement radiating through her slight form.

"Lucia, my love, what a pleasant surprise!" Asmodeus said, a broad smile flitting across his handsome face. "To what do I owe the honour of your summons?"

"Daddy, perhaps I just wanted to say hello, spend some father-daughter time together." Lucia replied giddy with the feeling of power in the room.

"Nonsense, my love, you have a much more pressing need to call on me. I see you are in the family way." Asmodeus said looking at his daughter sharply.

"Ohhh, daddy! You don't miss a trick, do you?" Lucia giggled.

"Of course I don't, I always know when you and Magnus are sparring. It makes such a lovely distraction from the usual; tricking the gullible, stealing souls, terrorizing mundanes;" He sighed looking incredibly bored. "Azazel and I are already taking bets on the outcome of this new squabble."

"I hope you are betting on me this time, daddy?" Lucia said pouting.

"So, child why have you summoned me?" Asmodeus asked completely ignoring her last question.

"I want you to lend me one of your reaper demons daddy;" Lucia responded immediately.

Asmodeus frowned; "That is indeed an significant request, even for you. What can you possibly promise me in exchange for this great gift, I already own your soul." The smile that spread across his face was cruel in the extreme and sent shivers down the spine of the headstrong, powerful warlock in front of him.

"But daddy, surely for me...." She began.

"Don't waste my time girl!" The fallen angel snarled.

"V-very well, I promise you the soul of my unborn child, will that do?" She stammered fear creeping into her voice for the first time.

"Hmmm, the soul of an innocent, that's an interesting proposition; and as it is half shadowhunter and potentially not immortal, I might get it sooner rather than later." Lucifer purred. "I will give you a reaper my dear on one condition. You may not send it against your brother Magnus."

"No daddy, I wouldn't dream of it! I want to send the reaper after his silly shadowhunter;" Lucia replied relaxing a little now the deal had been struck.

"Send me back now;" Asmodeus said; "I have wasted enough time on this. I will send the reaper to you in an hour's time. Once it has finished the task you assign it, you must return the reaper to me, and remember do not send it against your brother, you will not like the consequences!" Black smoke began to billow as Lucia uttered the incantation to send her father back to hell. In a matter of minutes all that remained to indicate the meeting had ever taken place were the scorch marks on the floor and the distinct smell of sulphur in the air.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Magnus was woken abruptly from his early morning sleep by the sudden movement of his husband. Alec was sitting bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath, but perhaps even more alarming to Magnus were the tears streaming down his face. Wide awake now, the warlock wasted no time in pulling his distraught lover into his arms. "It's okay sayang, it was only a dream, only a bad dream;" He repeated gently over and over as his hands stroked Alec's back soothingly. He wondered what could possibly have affected his stoic shadowhunter to such a degree, but refrained from asking, not wanting to upset Alec more than he already was.

As his harsh breathing slowed back to a more normal level, Alec remained sheltered in Magnus' arms. The dream that had ripped him from sleep still flashing in his mind. Their baby held in the hands of Magnus' infamous father, placed there as if it payment for a terrible favour....


	18. Chapter 18

Alec's day passed quickly after the difficult morning. It was nearly time to meet up with Magnus at the loft in preparation for what they hoped would be the summoning of Brother Armand. His mother, Maryse, would be arriving tomorrow and he didn't relish the idea of trying to spin some tale to account for the ancient warlock's continued disappearance.

He pushed himself away from the sleek, modern table that served as his desk and looked around the room, finally letting his eye rest on a wedding picture of himself and Magnus. He walked over to the shelf and picked it up, a small smile tugging at his lips. The awful dream that had woken him that morning affected his mood all day, but looking at his beautiful husband and remembering the occasion that bound them together seemed to ground him at last. He put the picture back in its place on the shelf and left the room, heading to the armoury. Tonight's summoning had the potential to go very wrong, and he was going to be prepared for anything.

"I thought I was going to have to send someone up to blast you out of the office;" Jace said smiling as Alec entered the room. Spread out on massive shelves and hanging on every available wall space were weapons of all kinds, seraph blades, long bows, crossbows, daggers, staffs and many others just as exotic and deadly. Jace was fully geared up and had already selected his weapons of choice.

"Alec are you okay?" Jace asked looking at his parabatai more closely.

"I'm fine Jace, I'll just be glad when this summoning is over and we have Richelieu back;" Alec replied. 

"Agreed. That will take some of the immediate pressure off, but we still have to find that witch Lucia, preferably without involving the rest of the Clave." Jace said grimly. He did not like to see the strained look on Alec's face, but he felt it might help if they talked about it; a problem shared and all that. 

Standing in the hall way outside the armory, Shivvy, Josh and Ian were waiting for Alec and Jace to finish their preparations. Excitement, impatience and even a healthy amount of fear thrummed through them as they thought about what was going to happen that evening. 

"I hope Magnus is able to pull Richelieu out of the demon dimension;" Ian said quietly. He had always had a soft spot for historical adventure stories and meeting the real Cardinal Richelieu only to lose him the same day had truly bummed him out.

"It's what else might come along with him that has me worried;" Josh replied; "So everyone needs to be on their toes right;"

"We'll be ready!" Shivvy said with a confidence that never ceased to amaze Josh. 

At that moment Isabelle came hurrying into the hallway and stopped short when she saw the three young sadowhunters. "Where are Alec and Jace?" she asked, sighing as Ian nodded toward the armoury. "Boys! And they say we take forever to get ready!"

Shivvy giggled as Jace and Alec stepped into the hallway; "What?" Jace asked; "Have I got my vest on backward or something?"

"I was just explaining to Shivvy that boys take twice as long to get ready as we do;" Izzy replied with some asperity.

"Only when there are weapons involved!" Jace said a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "Glamour up everybody, I don't want to have to explain these weapons to the mundane police."

A short while later the shadowhunters were stomping up the stairs of the Brooklyn loft. Alec unlocked the door and they tumbled into the main room which was now bereft of furniture. Magnus was kneeling on the floor in the centre of the room putting the finishing touches on a pentagram. Black candles surrounded the arcane symbol waiting only for the snap of Magnus's fingers to burst into flame. His features wore a grim, determined look that softened only when his eyes found Alec.

"Love what you've done with the place Magnus;" Jace teased trying to break some of the tension that had built up in the room.

"Glad it meets with your approval!" Magnus replied grinning; "Now gather around everybody while I go over 'Summoning Etiquette 101' for the newbies;" Magnus briefly explained the sequence of events that he hoped would result in returning Richelieu to the mortal world. "Unfortunately, I will have to break the pentagram to release him which means that anything that came along will also be free."

"It's up to us to ensure that nothing nasty gets out of this apartment. Everybody clear?" Alec asked looked at each of the shadowhunters in turn;

"Let's get this party started;" Magnus said putting a hand on Alec shoulder and giving it a squeeze before turning toward the pentagram and snapping his fingers to light the candles. Within a few seconds, the light in the loft was reduced to the ghostly flickering of candles around the pentagram. The presence of magic, powerful magic could be felt by all those except Magnus, who felt nothing but the sense of being fully alive. without further delay, he began the ages old summoning incantations.

A ghostly swirl of gray smoke began to form in the centre of the pentagram, darkening as it grew in size and intensity. Flashes of eerie green light amid the smoke illuminated the figures that had begun to emerge as Magnus finished the spell. "Isabelle, centre right" Magnus yelled and Izzy's electrum whip snapped out wrapping itself around one of the figures and pulling it from the pentagram. 

The minute the man in tattered robes crossed the outer edge of the pentagram, three massive hell hounds surged across, snapping and snarling. They were black, and in shape looked more like hyenas with short torsos, sloping backs and heavy, bone crushing jaws. Their eyes were flaming red and when they opened their heavy jaws fire erupted. Before Magnus could close the pentagram, a forth demon crossed over, this time a spider demon. Magnus looked quickly over at Alec, knowing how much he hated spiders, but the shadowhunter was currently engaged with Josh and Ian dealing with the hell hounds.

"We've got this!" Jace called out as he, Izzy and Shivvy circled around the spider demon. "Take care of Brother Armand!" 

This particular spider demon was call Arachnadia and Jace new she was much more powerful and deadly than the typical spider demons they ran across from time to time. She had the head and upper torso of a woman with the legs and lower body of al large, poisonous spider. The front four legs each ended in a razor sharp retractable claw. Her regular food in the demon dimension was lesser demons who she caught in her gigantic web and drained of ichor, but here in the mortal world, she would gorge herself on the blood of mundanes, downworlders and shadowhunters alike. She could move with lightening speed and her many legs meant she could change direction at a moment's notice. Arachnadia's underbelly was perhaps her most vulnerable spot, but it would not be easy to get close enough to injure her. As Jace sized up their chances, Arachnadia smiled at him baring her venomous fangs. One bite from that wicked mouth and he doubted even Magnus' healing magic would be able to save him.

The howl of a hell hound caught Jace's attention and he saw one drop to the ground with Alec's arrow through its eye. He could tell by the slightly green cast to Alec's pale skin that he was very aware of the spider demon. Alec had always been squeamish about spiders, but he wouldn't let that distract him from the job at hand. With a last fond look at his brother, Jace turned back to his own problem.

Izzy had begun to circle behind Arachnadia as Shivvy distracted the spider demon while staying just out of reach of its claws. Once Izzy was in position, her whip sang out wrapping around the   
upper torso and pinning the front legs. Jace, pushing off from a nearby wall, launched himself feet first at the demon's heavy body knocking it to the floor as he rolled back up onto his feet.. 

Shivvy screamed as massive amounts of sticky, strong, silk-like webbing took her off her feet and wrapped around her from head to foot in seconds. Jace knew if he didn't do something quickly, Shivvy would suffocate.

Across the room, Alec had his hands full with the remaining two hell hounds. Ian had suffered a bad burn to his right arm and was doing his best to continue to fight with his left. The sound of Shivvy's scream distracted him momentarily and would have resulted in his death if Alec had not shoved him out of the way.

Magnus looked over in time to see the massive hell hound take Alec off his feet, vicious jaws snapping at his throat. The apartment building seemed to rock slightly as blue flamed shot from Magnus' fingers hitting the hound broadside and sending flying into the wall with a heavy thump. Ian took the opportunity to dispatch the felled beast with a seraph blade as Alec got shakily to his feet.

A second blast of blue magic vaporized the webbing that bound Shivvy, leaving the girl gasping for breath and allowing Jace to concentrate on Arachnadia.

"Jace!" Isabell screamed; "I don't know how much longer I can hold her, you've got to do something!"

"I'm on it!" Jace cried as he plunged two seraph blades into the demon's vulnerable belly. With a deafening shriek, Arachnadia disappeared back to the demon dimension to nurse her wounds and dream of the succulent mortal fluids she would not get the chance to sample. Jace turned to see how Alec and the others were doing in time to see the last of the hell hounds dispatched. The shadowhunters were all looking a little worse for wear, but they had done it! No demons had escaped on their watch.

Slowly they all moved to circle around Magnus and the prone form of Brother Armand. "Is he alright?" Izzy asked quietly.

"He will be;" Magnus replied. 

"You look exhausted Magnus;" Alec said limping over to put an arm around his husband's shoulder.

"I am;" The warlock replied; "Could you send a fire message to Katarina and ask her to make a house call?"

Alec nodded, giving Magnus a brief smile before sending the message as requested.


	19. Chapter 19

Catarina Loss hurried up the steps to Magnus' loft. Alec's fire message had sounded quite urgent but, knowing Magnus as well as she did, it could be anything from a spell gone wrong to panic over what outfit to wear, and if he had interrupted her busy day for anything frivolous, she was going to give him a piece of her mind! It wasn't that Catarina didn't like Magnus, she did, he was one of her oldest and best friends, but sometimes the things he thought were important escaped her completely. She would never forget the time he called her in the middle of a work day to ask her opinion on what a suitable birthday present would be for his, then new boyfriend, Alec. As if that took precedence over attending to the sick and injured!

Catarina opened the door to the loft and stood there staring in disbelief at the site before her; "Magnus! What on earth have you done?" She shrieked; "No, don't tell me, I don't want to know! Whatever is going on here has probably broken every Coven law on the books and the less I understand about it, the better!"

"Hi Catarina;" Magnus said with a wan smile. "Really glad you could drop by."

At that point, the healer's eyes fixed on the man now sitting on the floor beside Magnus."Oh my God, High Warlock Richelieu! Is it really you?"

"Yes my dear, but it is just Brother Armand now, I am no longer a High Warlock." Richelieu said as a small smile flitted across his thin lips.

There were a million questions Catarina wanted to ask, despite having made it clear a moment ago that she didn't want to know, but with injured to attend to, her own curiosity had to wait. Glancing around the room, she moved quickly to Ian's side and began working on his badly burned arm. It took a fair bit of magic to heal, but she still had enough strength left for Alec's broken ribs and sprained ankle. 

Jace, Izzy and Josh had taken care of their various scrapes and bruises with a quick iratze, so once Catarina was finished with Alec, she went over to Brother Armand and sat next to him on the floor. Taking in the tattered state of his robe and the fading bruises and scars on his body she could tell he had been through a terrible ordeal. "High War...er... I mean Brother Armand;" She corrected herself; "How do you happen to be here?" Catarina's voice was full of concern and a certain amount of shock as she glanced over to where Magnus sat with his arms tightly wrapped around Alec.

"Magnus and I are old friends Catarina, almost as old as you and I;" Richelieu responded. He also glanced over to Magnus searching his eyes as if he were asking permission to explain further. A barely perceptible nod of Magnus' head was enough to have him continue: "Do you remember Lucia Dragotta, my dear?"

"That witch! Who could forget!" Catarina exclaimed.

Richelieu then proceeded to fill her in on the terrible events that had led up to that night. A cry from Catarina the only interruption, when he reached the part where he had helped return Hellequin to the demon dimension, at the cost of his own imprisonment there. He said very little of his experiences surviving amonst the demons, but no one who saw and heard him that night had any illusions about that awful place.

Magnus had recovered enough to set the loft to rights, giving his guests more comfortable seating than the bare floor they had been sitting on. He also brought in some refreshments to help in the recovery. Once Richelieu had finished, Catarina leaned over and hugged him; "I'm so glad you are back with us!" She said and everyone in the room echoed that heartfelt sentiment.

"Magnus, what has happened with Lucia in my absence?" The former Cardinal asked. He had no idea how much time had passed since he'd been trapped. 

"Not a great deal, she has gone to ground and I have not been able to locate her as yet;" Magnus said, then understanding the other man's concern he added; "You have only been gone for a few days Armand;"

"And I suppose your spell was successful?" Richelieu asked frowning slightly. He knew that Magnus had signed a blood oath to provide Lucia with something she wanted very badly, but he did not know the details,

"Yes, there can be no doubt about that, but I did substitute my own blood for Lucia's;" Magnus said with a heavy sigh; "and apparently she used Alec's seed, so this baby is ours and we will do nothing to jeopardize its life." 

Gasps from Catarina and Richelieu were the only sounds that followed Magnus' words for several minutes. "Oh, Magnus;" She whispered as the magnitude of what had happened dawned on her. Lucia had to be stopped, but how could they do that without condemning the baby to her fate, or giving her nine months head start? 

Richelieu was just as shocked as Catarina, but his mind went to what the Clave might do if they discovered the existence of a baby born of a warlock and a marked shadowhunter. He knew the old stories about the only other child so conceived and he shivered.

"We should be heading back to the Institute;" Alec said quietly. 

"Yes of course;" Magnus agreed; "I'll see Catarina home and join you there;" 

Richelieu got up to take his leave of Catarina, giving her a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. "We must catch up my dear, before I return to Mont Saint-Michel."

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Clary paced the length of her small dorm room at the Academy in Idris. She had been there since the morning after the young warlock had been found dead at Renwick's, doing one of the seemingly endless courses deemed necessary for the proper education of young shadowhunters. Normally she didn't mind the time in Idris, except for the separation from Jace; but this time she was more than a little anxious to be back in New York. 

Jace's frequent letters had kept her apprized of the situation, but she suspected he down played the risks and danger. Clary had long ago learned to read between the lines where Jace was concerned. She hoped the summoning of Richelieu had gone according to plan this evening, it would be very difficult to keep the Clave ignorant of what was happening to Magnus and Alec if a very powerful, reclusive warlock remained unaccounted for. 

Heaving a sigh, Clary tried to distract herself by checking for the hundredth time that she had packed all her belongings. A sharp knock on the door startled her, it couldn't be time to go to the portal yet, she still had another forty minutes. Opening the door, Cary was surprised to see Maryse Lightwood standing there, a small suitcase at her feet.

"Clary, dear;" Maryse said; "I heard you were going back to New York tonight, and as I had planned to go myself tomorrow morning, I thought I might as well go with you and save them opening the portal twice."

"Err...Oh, yes of course, please come in;" Clary responded, trying her best to cover up the shock this news gave her. There was no way she could warn Jace or Alec about Maryse's change of plans, she didn't even know if they would be back from the loft before she and Maryse arrived at the Institute. The two woman chatted quietly as they waited, Clary hoping the older woman did not notice how nervous she was, or suspect that this was anything but a normal homecoming. At last the time came and they made their way to the portal.

"Clary, you're as jumpy as a cat;" Maryse said; "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes, just anxious to get home, I guess;" Clary replied. She was going to have to do a much better job of schooling her emotions if she hoped to prevent Maryse from suspecting things were not as they should be at the Institute. 

A very short time later, Clary and Maryse arrived at their destination. The quiet, deserted hallways and rooms told the younger shadowhunter that against all her hopes, the summoning was still in progress.

"I thought Alec said that demon attacks were down to more normal levels;" Maryse commented. "It is unusual to find the Institute completely bereft of shadowhunters, did Jace say anything to you about it?"

"N-no, he usually does his best not to say anything about work;" Clary responded.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose he doesn't want to worry you." Maryse said, a slight frown on her usually stoic face.

The sudden clang of the temperamental old elevator told the two woman that someone else had arrived at last. They moved down the hallway toward the sound and Clary found herself staring at the doors, breath caught in her throat as she waited for them to open.


	20. Chapter 20

Izzy was the first one off the elevator propelled by the rest as they teased and laughed at each other, giving expression to the success of their difficult evening. Upon seeing her Mother, Maryse standing beside Clary, she came to an abrupt stop causing several collisions as the rest piled up behind her. "Mum, what are you doing here!" she blurted out.

"Good to see you too Isabelle;" Her mother remarked dryly. 

Alec hurried forward to greet his mother with Jace hot on his heels. "It's good to see you mother;" He said giving her a brief hug and peck on the cheek. Jace followed suit before turning to Clary and pulling her into a bear hug that left her breathless.

"Alexander, I'd like to see you in my... your office as soon as you've had a chance to shower and change;" Maryse said.

"That's fine;" Alec replied; "Have you settled into a guest room?"

"Yes, dear, Clary and I arrived about half an hour ago."

"I'll have some coffee sent to the office and join you shortly;" Alec replied turning away and shepherding the younger shadowhunters toward their living quarters. He definitely didn't want his mother interrogating them about the evening's activities.

Showered and dressed, Alec made his way to the office where he was a little surprised to find his mother in one of the guest chairs. Even with the changes he and Magnus had made to the decor, it was difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that this was his office when his mother was present.

"I like what you've done with the place, a little Spartan for my taste, but it suits you Alexander;" Maryse commented hoping to break the ice a little before touching on the subject that had really brought her to New York.

"Thanks;" Alec said not really knowing how else to respond. He had never been one for small talk. "What brings you to New York?"

"Other than to see my children, you mean;"

"Yes, other than that;" Alec replied with a small smile.

Maryse sighed, she should have know that with Alexander it was always best to get right to the point. He wasn't going to relax until the business was dealt with. "Jia is very concerned about this missing warlock, Brother Armand. I hope you had a chance to ask Magnus about it? By the way, where is Magnus, perhaps he should join us?"

"Magnus had a late client this evening, but I expect him home shortly;" Alec replied; "As for Brother Armand, he has returned from his travels and is staying at the loft."

Before Maryse could say another word Magnus entered the office and moved swiftly around the desk to give Alec a hug and kiss. "Darling, sorry I'm so late, but you know how demanding some of my clients can be. Maryse, it's good to see you, Idris still in one piece I hope?" Magnus said grinning as he settled himself on the corner of Alec's desk.

"Good to see you too Magnus;" Maryse replied ignoring the question about Idris. "Alexander and I were just discussing the missing Brother Armand;"

"Surely Alec told you that Brother Armand has returned, just this evening in fact."

"Yes, he did say something about that. Do you know why he decided to leave Mont Saint-Michel and where he's been all this time?" Maryse questioned.

Alec knew his mother would not be satisfied with the mere fact of Brother Armand's return, and he hoped that Magnus had an explanation that would satisfy her. The last thing they needed was for the Clave to start hunting Lucia. Much as he hated Magnus' half sister, Alec was desperate to keep her alive and well until after the baby was born. 

Magnus shrugged his shoulder as if to say, 'who knows' before replying; "I looked him up when I was in Paris recently. It was a spur of the moment decision, it's been years, well centuries really, since I last saw him. He will be stopping by the Institute tomorrow morning on his way back to Mont Saint-Michel, perhaps you can ask him."

Maryse glanced over at her son and finding nothing but a calm, quiet expressing on his face, she frowned slightly. There was a time, not so very long ago, that she could have told by Alec's face if something was up. Jace and Izzy were a different story, but now it seemed to her that Alec had grown into a man who knew how to keep his own council and she found herself missing the open, easy to read boy, her eldest child had been. Maryse sighed; "It's been a long day. I will see you both in the morning and I would very much like to have a conversation with Brother Armand before he returns.

Alec rose from his chair and gave his mother a brief hug and peck on the cheek before she left the office. As soon as she was gone, the calm mask he'd maintained in her presence slipped and Magnus could see the strain on his husband's face.

"Alec darling;" Magnus said softly; "It's going to be alright." Magnus pulled the shadowhunter into a tight hug. "We are going to find Lucia and get our baby back, I promise;" He held on to Alec as if he could protect him from the world and at that moment he wished it were true.

Before anymore could be said on either side, Shivvy burst into the room with Ian and Josh hot on her heels trying unsuccessfully to hold her back. "Is everything all right? Does your Mum suspect anything? What should we say if she asks us what we were doing tonight? We've got to keep our stories straight, right?"

Alec slumped down into the nearest arm chair as he was hit by Shivvy's barrage. Magnus laughed as he answered the excited girl's questions; "Yes. No. You were out on a group hunt for training purposes, and yes."

By the time Magnus had finished, Ian had his sister by the arm and was trying unsuccessfully to drag her to the door; "Sorry about the intrusion;" He muttered, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "There's no controlling our Shivvy when she gets like this, she doesn't mean to be rude;"

"I'm not rude!" Shivvy squealed, an affronted look on her young face. "I just want to make sure we don't put our feet in our mouths, you can't blame me for that!"

"It's all right Ian, calm down. Come in all of you and sit;" Alec said quietly; "You have proved yourselves more than worthy of the trust we placed in you, and deserve to know what is going on. I had intended to speak with you in the morning, but perhaps this is better."

"Is this a private conference, or can anyone join?" Izzy said, her eyebrow raised as she saw the group assembled in Alec's office.

"Pull up a chair, Iz;" Alec replied promptly; "I suppose Jace and Clary are too busy to join us right now?"

"You presume right brother dear, but I'll fill them in later;" Izzy said a wicked grin spreading across her lovely face.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Early the next morning, Armand Jean Du Plessis de Richelieu was shown into Alec's office and introduced to Maryse Lightwood. The former High Warlock of Paris bowed his head slightly and brushed his lips lightly on the back of Maryse's hand. To say that she was both charmed and a little in awe would have been an understatement. Alec couldn't help being surprised by his usually composed and stoic mother's reaction.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance;" Brother Armand said, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Magnus has told me that my travelling caused some consternation among the Silent Brothers, and I am sorry for that. Meeting with Magnus in France after all these years sparked an ardent desire to see something of the modern world. I should perhaps have sent word of my intentions, to the Clave." Richelieu had not lost the art of telling people what they wanted to hear, however insincere. 

"I-I'm sure there was no real harm done;" Maryse stuttered. Something about this old and powerful warlock made her feel like a schoolgirl, and she wasn't used to it. 

"I intend to return to Mont Saint-Michel as soon as I have taken my leave of your family. They very kindly allowed me to stay at the loft while I was in New York." And, with that, Brother Armand thanked Alec for his hospitality and was gone. Whatever questions Maryse may have wanted to ask about his travels completely forgotten.

Richelieu met Magnus out in the garden of the institute where they also said their goodbyes. "I believe Lucia will run to France, it was her home, and where she will feel most comfortable. As soon as I am back at Mont Saint-Michel, I will begin to make inquires, see if I can get any hint of her whereabouts." Appearances to the contrary, it was obvious that Richelieu kept his finger on the pulse of the shadow world, and Magnus was both grateful and impressed.

"Thank you my friend;" Magnus replied. "I hope you were not grilled too closely by Maryse Lightwood?"

"I know you have told me that shadowhunters and downworlders are allies now, but old habits die hard and I remember how to charm my opponents;" Brother Armand said with a sly smile. "I will keep you informed of my progress in hunting down Lucia. I'm so sorry that the gown fragment did not survive my trip to the demon dimension, it would have made things so much simpler;"

"I am just glad that you survived the trip at all, Armand, and I'm sorry that I could not help you sooner. I did not dare risk a premature summoning;" Magnus replied as his friend stepped into the swirling energy of the portal his magic had created. They both knew it was a miracle Magnus had succeeded at all.


	21. Chapter 21

Eight and a half months later......

Catarina Loss hurried down the street. She had been inexplicably delayed that morning and was in danger of being late for work. Late for work just did not happen to Catarina! Only three more blocks she was thinking with grim determination when a sudden blast tore through the street several houses ahead of her. The shock wave threw her from her feet and, just for a moment, she could hear nothing but a strange cacophonous laugh ringing in her ears. 

Catarina picked herself up and looked around. The scene before her was one of chaos, people screaming, fire licking at the remains of one building and threatening those on either side. Glass from broken windows littered the street. She had been a nurse for far too long to panic at the sight of blood, or worry about dangerous conditions. Catarina dialed 911 on her cell phone and dove into the fray helping as many of the wounded as she could.

It was a relief to hear the sound of sirens and know that emergency crews were arriving. Judging by the damage, Catarina thought it was likely a gas explosion had turned the busy New York street into a war zone. She had to be very careful when using her healing magic in such a open situation, but it was impossible not to with so many lives on the line. There really was no time to think, only time to do, and so Catarina worked on helping those in the most immediate need before passing them on to the paramedics.

With her magic almost depleted, Catarina rose slowly to her feet. Her back hurt from bending over the wounded and she felt dizzy from fatigue but she looked around to see if there was anyone else in urgent need of her help. Before she could take a step, however, she felt a charge of magical energy shoot through her body and saw the ground racing up to meet her.

Catarina came to with the world's worst hangover..... wait a minute, it had been decades since she'd partied like that with Magnus... Oh, God, New York, the explosion, the injured, the dead. She opened her eyes slowly, whatever she saw next, she knew it would not be good. Catarina glanced around at a room that both fascinated and repelled her. The walls were a deep blood red, the furniture heavy fumed oak, elaborately carved and creepily gothic in design. Across the room, flames burned fitfully in the cavernous fireplace, and on the mantel above stood a tall mirror in a heavy black frame which reflected Catarina's pale frightened face back at her.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, she took in more of its macabre details. Heavy black velvet draperies covered the windows, a black wrought iron chandelier hung from the centre of the stone ceiling, and on a table by the bed sat the skull of a ram supported by its own long, curled horns. A hole had been carved into the top of the skull to hold a single black taper that burned and flickered eerily in the chilly room.

"Awake at last!" A breathy, childlike voice came from the doorway and startled a soft cry from Catarina. 

"Lucia Dragotta, I'd heard you were back;" the healer said frowning.

"I am, and as you can see;" She replied indicating her heavily pregnant form; "I'll be needing your assistance before too very long."

"You should have made an appointment." Catarina snapped. She hated these kinds of stupid games and was in no mood to play along.

"Don't be boring. You know I want to keep my whereabouts a secret for now, so you will be my guest until this interminable pregnancy is over."

It was only when Catarina tried to push past her hostess that she realized magical barriers were in place to prevent her from leaving. "Guest?" She hissed angrily at Lucia.

"Oh, well, if you must be tedious, prisoner;" Lucia giggled. "Now I suppose you should examine me." and with that she snapped her fingers and a vampire entered the room, fangs already drawn.

"Yes, mistress?" 

"You are to stay here while the healer does her work, and if she tries anything.... you know what to do." Lucia said with an evil grin.

Catarina took a deep steadying breath, she needed to keep her wits about her if she had any hope of surviving this situation. As a healer, she was also very concerned for the welfare of the innocent child Lucia carried, the child of her best friend and his husband. Somehow she was going to have to find a way to get herself and the child away from this mad woman.

"Now, let's get this over with, I have a great deal to do before tonight's entertainment!" Lucia said as she lay down on the bed and prepared herself for Cataina's examination.

Silently Catarina began to work, reminding herself she was doing it for the baby and not Lucia. Everything seemed to be in order and she warned Lucia that the baby could come any time now.

"Well, he'll just have to wait until after the ball tonight;" Lucia huffed impatiently.

"How do you know it will be a boy?" Catarina exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't, not for sure;" Lucia giggled. "I just feel that it will be, and I'm never wrong. By the way, I expect you to attend tonight's festivities. I've resurrected the Danse Macabre in every detail! Adding in a few touches of my own of course, you will love it;"

"I assure you, I'd really rather not;" Catarina replied, the tone of her voice clearly indicating her preference to avoid Lucia's company as often as possible.

Without warning, Lucia's slim, pale hand struck a stinging blow to Catarina's cheek. "That wasn't a request!" She snarled; "You will attend me tonight."

Catarina's hand reached up to touch her still stinging cheek, but the healer made no other remark, recognizing it was pointless to further aggravate her capricious jailor. At least by attending the Dance Macabre, Catarina would get to see more of her prison and perhaps even a way to escape when the time came.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Magnus lay on his back staring up at the bedroom ceiling. He and Alec had gone to bed around midnight and now, hours later, he was still awake listening to the soft, steady breathing that told him his husband, at least, was getting some sleep. Life had settled into an uneasy routine over the last several months. Richelieu stayed in touch, sending updates to Magnus on his efforts to track Lucia. Several early leads had led to nothing though, and Magnus hesitated to mention the latest until there was concrete evidence of Lucia whereabouts. Armand had sent word about some troubling rumours around an old chateau in Brittany, but that is all they were at the moment, rumours and Magnus didn't want to get Alec's hopes up for nothing.

Magnus turn slightly to look at the peaceful form laying beside him, and he wished with everything in him that he could have spared Alec the terrible anxiety of wondering if he would ever get a chance to see and hold his child. Raising up slightly, Magnus leaned over to brushed a soft kiss on his husband's shoulder then settled in to try and get some sleep. 

What felt like two seconds later, a sharp knock at the door brought both Alec and Magnus out of their slumber. Magnus rose first and, slipping on his favourite bright blue silk robe, opened the door to see Isabelle dressed in gear and looking very anxious.

"Magnus;" She said; "There's a warlock downstairs, he says he must speak with you, something about Catarina. He's not making much sense, but he is very insistent;"

"It's fine Isabelle, I'll come right away." Magnus replied before turning back to Alec and saying; "Why don't you try to get more sleep darling, its only 4:00 am and even shadowhunters don't have to be up that early." Hearing Alec thump back down on the bed brought a smile to Magnus' lips; "Let's go see what this is all about;" He said to Izzy as he snapped himself into an appropriate outfit and followed her down the quiet hallway toward the sanctuary.


	22. Chapter 22

Magnus and Isabelle entered the sanctuary where they saw a slightly built, young warlock waiting nervously near the door. Magnus thought he recognized him as a healer who worked with Catarina at the mundane hospital. 

"H-High Warlock;" The boy stammered; "I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but Catarina Loss has not been to work for two days now, and it really isn't like her not to show up;"

"Two days!" Magnus exclaimed harshly, his mind immediately going to Lucia and all the horrible possibilities that that inspired. "Why are you only coming to me now?"

"I-I thought perhaps she was just exhausted after working with the injured from that awful gas explosion on Parkside Avenue in Brooklyn. Catarina was nearby when it happened and stayed to help out." The younger warlock said cowering away from an angry Magnus Bane.

Isabelle put a hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder trying to calm him a little. "We will look into this right away;" She said firmly; "And thank you for letting us know;" 

At a nod from the pretty young shadowhunter, the healer slipped quickly out the door into the dim light of the early morning, and disappeared amid the crowd of New Yorker's who began their day at that ungodly hour.

"You know Lucia is likely behind this;" Magnus said grimly. 

"Yes, she would need to have someone act as a midwife;" Isabelle replied softly. "I'm a little surprised she went after Catarina though. She must have known that would catch your attention."

"Perhaps that is what she wants, but I assure you, she will get a lot more than she's bargained for;" Magnus said, barely contained rage present in both his voice and posture. After a few brief moments of conversation, Izzy went back to the elevator and Magnus slipped out of the institute heading for Cataina's apartment and the Mortar & Pestle Potion Dispensary for some supplies.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Catarina found herself being forcibly dressed in a long, Edwardian style evening gown in black velvet with lace shoulders and small sleeves. A heavy gold brocade trim outlined the neckline of the dress and a deep sash that nipped in under the bust line. Over the whole thing, a shear layer of blood red chiffon was draped before she was deemed fit to attend the Danse Macabre.

Centuries ago Catarina had attended a similar event held by Cardinal Richelieu, then High Warlock of Paris. It had been a slightly eerie affair where the who's who of the downworld gathered for an evening's entertainment and conversation. Despite her misgivings at the time, Catarina had thoroughly enjoyed herself, and made a point of going to the annual event as often as she could manage it. The healer shuddered to think what Lucia might have done in resurrecting the Danse Macabre, but at least she would be able to see more of her prison, and maybe even plan an escape route to use once the baby was born. 

Catarina was escorted to the dungeons of the castle where a large room had been converted to an exact replica of the High Warlock's macabre ballroom with its walls of bone broken by rows of human skulls. A large pipe organ provided the music, and dancers, dressed in formal ware from a multitude of centuries, graced the floor. Her eyes were drawn to the centre of the room where Lucia danced in a ball gown from the 17th century. The tight black bodice held in her heavily pregnant form, and the wide skirt swept the floor as she moved gracefully through the crowds that filled the ballroom. Vampires and warlocks mostly as far as Catarina could see, but no one she recognized.

On the far side of the room was a small raised platform made of wood. Catarina was afraid that the dark stains covering much of its surface, were blood. Just then, the dance ended, and Lucia stepped onto the platform before addressing the crowd; "Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come for our evening's entertainment, and I promise none of you will leave disappointed! The crowd erupted in applause and began chanting "Blood! Blood! Blood!"

Several mundanes each chained to the other at the left ankle were herded onto the platform as Lucia began an ancient summoning spell. Black smoke swirled at the warlock's feet twisting and morphing into the shape of a tall, strongly built man in a long, black robe. His face was white and skull-like with deep black eye sockets that glowed hell fire red in the centre. In his left hand he gripped a long, wicked looking knife that he used with practised ease as he slashed and ripped the helpless mundanes assembled before him.

Catarina gasped as her mind filled with the awful scenes of death and dismemberment in front of her. It was all she could do to keep from fainting as the crowd around her surged forward, caught up in their adrenaline fuelled blood lust, and above the roar of the crowd and the screams of the mundanes she heard the strange, cacophonous laughter of Lucia as she twirled around on the platform revelling in the horror she had created. 

As the smoke cleared and the reaper finished his awful work, the vampires in the crowd began to clamber onto the platform and drink their fill from the fresh corpses. Lucia stepped to the front of her makeshift stage and called out in a loud voice; "Reaper, the time has come at last for me to send you on your mission! It is my will that you bring me the heart of Alexander Lightwood, Shadowhunter, Head of the New York Institute!"

Catarina grabbed for the nearest chair as her legs threatened to give out beneath her. Lucia was sending a reaper demon, the devil's assassin after Magnus' husband and there was nothing she could do to warn them.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Magnus strode down the busy New York street paying little attention to the crowds that bustled by him. Normally he enjoyed people-watching in the city, but today he was on a mission, and more than one life might hang in the balance. At last he came to the blind alley that was the object of his journey, at the end this alley he would find the Mortar & Pestle Potion Dispensary; perhaps the only place in the world that might have the illegal spell book he needed, if Janus Dark could be persuaded to part with it.

As Magnus entered the shop, he was startled to see the shelves bare, the furniture gone and nothing but a stack of boxes in the centre of the floor. Janus Dark came bustling out of the back room, his white hair dishevelled and brown eyes distracted. He did not even seem to notice Magnus' presence. "Going somewhere?" The High Warlock asked dryly.

Janus Dark whirled around dropping the book he had been about to place in the last open box. "High Warlock Bane, you startled me;" He gasped; "And yes I'm taking a well deserved vacation;" Dark added scowling.

"Why the sudden need to run for the hills Janus?" Magnus asked softly and watched the man carefully in order to judge the truth of his reply.

The old potion maker's face clouded with fear and he glanced around the room as if he were afraid the very walls had ears. "You know she's back;" He whispered shuddering slightly. "Some of my best customers on the continent have been robbed of valuable potions, artifacts and spell books. It is not a coincidence, and only a matter of time before she gets to me. Some of the items I have are very rare and could be dangerous in the wrong hands." 

"Which brings me to the reason for my visit;" Magnus interjected. "I heard a rumour, a very long time ago, that you had found the Malefactorum spell book. I wish to lighten the heavy burden of your possessions by purchasing that one item, and please don't think I will be deceived by any attempt on your part to pretend you do not have it. Lucia will not rest until she has taken it from you.

Janus Dark shuddered at the very name of Magnus' half sister, but he still hesitated to say anything about the book that Magnus asked him for.


	23. Chapter 23

"The Malfactorum;" Dark hissed; "What would I want with that evil book;"

"It is rare and powerful, and that is all it needs to be to incite your interest;" Magnus replied dryly; "Now if you would be so good, I am in a hurry, bring me the book and name your price."

The old warlock eyed Magnus suspiciously; "You know the Coven has been trying to track down that book for ages, and it would be illegal for me to sell it to you, even if I had it! The spells in the Malfactorum are said to be some of the most powerful, difficult and evil ever written." 

"Please Janus, don't waste my time telling me things I already know, my father wrote that little volume centuries ago as an enticement to foolish warlocks. I know exactly where and when you came into possession of it, and if I can find that information so can Lucia. The only difference between us is that I will pay you a fair price for it, and keep the secret of where I got it, should the need arise. Lucia will torture you out of it and then kill you when she's gotten what she wants." Magnus eyed the potion maker impatiently, barely contained power crackling at his fingertips.

Janus Dark took a deep, shaky breath, he had hoped to disappear until all this insanity blew over, and if Magnus had been five minutes later he would have found an empty shop. Still, the High Warlock was probably correct when he said that Lucia would do everything in her considerable power to track him down, and Dark was not a foolish man. "Very well, but I want no record of this transaction ever taking place;" He said at last moving to the open box and picking up the last book he had added to it just a few moments before.

It was a shabby, unprepossessing little book, something that you would pass by without giving it a second thought, It could hide in plain sight, as many truly evil things can, waiting only for the right hand to pick it up and wreck havoc. Magnus pulled it gingerly out of Janus' hand as if trying to minimize any contact with it. He slipped the book into his pocket and gave Dark the agreed upon price. 

"Be careful, High Warlock;" The potion maker said quietly; "I have heard that only an evil warlock can invoke those spells successfully."

"I intend to invoke them against an evil warlock, and that will have to do;" Magnus replied as he left the nearly empty shop.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Evening came early due to the heavy clouds that had threatened to drench the city all day.  
Alec and Jace were patrolling in the West Village where there had been recent reports of minor demon activity. All appeared normal as they made their way down Waverly heading toward Christopher Street. Jace stopped a block from their destination and, with a wry grin, suggested they split up. "You do a sweep of Gay Street, and I'll finish up Waverly and meet you on Christopher."

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace, but agreed to the idea as it would get them back to the Institute sooner, and hopefully Magnus would already be there. Gay Street was a narrow, curvy road, lined with old townhouses in the Federal or Greek-revival style. Some of the houses dated as far back as the 1820's and one was reputed to have been a speakeasy during the Prohibition Era in the 1930's; but it was not the colourful history of the area that preoccupied Alec's thoughts, it was the fate of Catarina, and the possibility that they might, at last, have a way to track Lucia's whereabouts.

Alec had not seen Magnus since early that morning. Isabelle told him the warlock had gone to get a personal item from Catarina's for the tracking spell, and something from the Mortar & Pestle Potion Dispensary. He had hoped that Magnus would be back before he had to patrol, but, despite waiting until the last possible moment, the warlock had not returned. A soft sigh left Alec's lips as he continued to move silently down the street, he knew that the birth of the baby was imminent and the intervening months had been full of fear and frustration for him and Magnus. Even now that they had their first real lead, Alec found himself worried it might be too late. What if Lucia discovered the substitution of Magnus' blood for hers? Would she kill the baby?

It was the high-pitched scream of a terrified child, and the whine of his demon sensor that pulled Alec abruptly back to an awareness of his present surroundings. The shadowhunter took off at a run heading in the direction of the child's voice. The dark night made it hard to see anything, but as he drew closer, his mind began to fill with terrible, familiar images of death and dismemberment. He struggled to control the feeling of blind panic that threatened of overwhelm him, and in that instant he knew what horror he would find at the end of the street, a Reaper demon!

It had been awhile since he and Magnus were in London chasing the warlock who had summoned just such a demon, and initiated the mundane horror called Jack-the-Ripper; he would never forget the feeling being close to a Reaper invoked. Sometimes called the Devil's Assassin these servants of Lucifer could only be summoned by a very powerful warlock and had to be given a specific target. Alec prayed that this one had not been sent for Magnus.

Jace had not gone too much farther down Waverly when his sensor also alerted him to a strong demonic presence. He quickly back tracked to Gay Street, knowing that whatever this was, he and Alec would have a much better chance together than on their own. Within minutes his mind began filling with scenes of terrible violence, like having the worst parts of a horror movie playing on an endless loop in his brain. Jace, usually so cool in the face of danger, was shocked by the fear and panic he was having to suppress in order to continue towards Alec and whatever demon was waiting for them.

Jace arrived at Alec's location in time to see strange, fog-like black smoke hugging the ground and creeping into corners; in the very centre of the smoke stood a large man-shaped demon in black robes, it's bone white face almost glowing in the dark. Alec stood before it seemingly paralyzed with horror. In the demon's arms lay the body of a small child, throat slit from ear-to-ear, the gash so deep the head had almost been severed from the body. The demon dropped it's now lifeless prey and began to move relentlessly toward the still frozen Alec.

Jace, never one to run from a fight, knew instinctively that this was no time to take foolish risks. He grabbed his parabatai and took off down the street at breakneck speed. They would need reinforcements and most likely a warlock to tackle this demon. Stumbling out on to Waverly Place knowing that the Reaper was only seconds behind them, Jace headed for the nearest church hoping that the sacred ground would slow the demon down long enough to give him time to call for backup.

At last they arrived at St. Joseph's Church. Jace grabbed his cell phone and placed a call to the Institute. As he talked to Izzy, he cast an anxious glance at Alec who remained exactly where Jace had placed him, and still seemed too shocked to say or do anything. Once he was assured that the cavalry was coming, Jace placed a reassuring hand on Alec's shoulder. They could both hear the demonic roar of the frustrated demon hovering just outside the sanctuary. "Talk to me Alec;" Jace whispered softly; "What's out there?"

"I-it's a Reaper demon;" Alec replied with a shudder, but before he could say more the swirling energy of a portal opened on the church wall and Izzy, Clary, Ian and Magnus tumbled into the sanctuary.

Jace turned to tell the newcomers what was awaiting them beyond the church doors when the roaring suddenly stopped, as did the incessant whine of their demon sensors. "What the hell..." Jace growled as Magnus slipped past him to put his arms around Alec.

"Alec darling what happened?" he asked as he gently brushed the hair from Alec's forehead and saw the haunted look in the shadowhunter's stormy gray eyes. Alec's eyes always spoke volumes about how he was feeling changing colour from bright sky blue to dark gray depending on his mood.

"M-magnus, it was a Reaper demon;" Alec stuttered.

"Oh my God, I didn't think even Lucia would be that crazy;"

"Do you want to fill the rest of us in?" Izzy asked; "It seems to have gone now, and I for one would like to know what's going on."

"Let's get back to the Institute first;" Magnus replied giving Alec a concerned look. "Then I'll fill you in on all you need to know about the Reaper;" Magnus opened a portal and watched as the others filed through until only he and Jace were left. 

"What is it about the Reaper that has Alec so upset? I get that it's a powerful demon, but we've faced those before;" Jace asked.

"The Reaper always goes after a targeted victim, someone of the summoner's choosing, and it won't rest until it has completed that mission." Magnus said grimly.

"So, who is it after, you?" 

"No." Magnus replied his face clearly showing the emotional pain he was feeling. "It's after Alec;" and then without another word he gave Jace a push and followed him through the portal.


	24. Chapter 24

A bloodcurdling shriek reverberated around the stone walls of the large bedroom. "Get this thing out of me!" Lucia wailed as yet another contraction ripped through her.

Catarina Loss rolled her eyes, some badass she thought, a little pain and it all comes tumbling down. The healer had assisted hundreds of mundane women with their deliveries, and none had made this much fuss. "Push!" Catarina snapped feeling little sympathy for her demanding patient.

"Get this maggot out of me!" Lucia snarled; "Or I will."

Normally Catarina disliked using magic in these situations, preferring the birth to be as natural as possible, but she could not risk Lucia hurting the baby in her desperation to be done with the whole process, so with a slight flick of the wrist, Catarina performed a numbing spell and then increased the contractions forcing the baby out a few minutes later. She cut the umbilical cord and took the baby over to a basin of warm water to clean him up before wrapping a soft blanket around his tiny body. 

Catarina stifled a gasp as she got her first good look at the child's eyes. Beautiful clear blue like Alec's with Magnus' slit pupil. Using the tiniest bit of magic, she put the baby to sleep before bringing it back to Lucia, terrified that the warlock would realize she'd been tricked the moment she saw that the child bore her half brother's warlock mark.

"Let me see it! Let me see it! Lucia demanded petulantly." as Catarina placed the child carefully in her arms. Strong fingers tore the blanket away ignoring the baby's soft whimper. "Good, it's perfect. Now take it away, I'm tired;" Lucia snapped as she pushed the baby and the dishevelled blanket back into Catarina's arms. "Take the healer to the nursery and then come back and clean up my bed;" She added to the two vampires who were also in attendance.

Catarina followed them out of the room and was relieved when they left her alone with the baby in the nursery. Taking a deep breath, she lay the child in the bassinet while she prepared a bottle. He was just beginning to whimper softly as she picked him back up and settled into a comfortable rocking chair for the first feeding. "Well, little one welcome to the world;" Catarina said softly. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back to your daddies who love you, and keep you out of that awful woman's way;"

For the next several days, Catarina spent most of her time in the nursery tending to the baby, only venturing out while he was sleeping, to get more familiar with her prison and the comings and goings of its inmates. The magical restraints had been removed, Lucia presuming, correctly as it happens, that concern for the baby's welfare would keep Catarina in place almost as securely. The healer was still watched closely by Lucia's servants but she found that she could leave the nursery unobserved in the early mornings. Lucia's penchant for late night revelling meant that even the servants were scarce at that time of day.

It was while Catarina was wandering one morning that she discovered a small hidden passageway which eventually led to a heavy wooden door. Despite the healer's best efforts she could not get the door to budge; she would have to use magic even though that increased the risk of being discovered. Catarina listen carefully for any sound that indicated others were stirring before forcing the door with as little magic as was needed. With a loud creak and groan it opened to a small grassy area in front of the moat. This was it, the escape route she had been searching for!

Tempting as it was for Catarina to make a run for it, she knew she would have to wait. She could not leave the baby to the mercy of Lucia and her depraved followers. With a deep sigh, she closed the door to freedom and made her way back to the nursery in time to hear the first wails of the hungry child. The healer slipped in side and hastened to get the bottle ready. She had barely managed to pick the baby up before Lucia came storming into the room.

"Can't you keep that child quiet!" she screeched; "I'm trying to sleep!"

The baby alarmed by the loud, harsh tones cried even harder and Catarina hastened to put a small sleeping spell on him before things got even further out of hand. The healer wrapped a soft blanket around the baby and rocked him gently in her arms as she glared at Lucia. "Keep your voice down;" She hissed; "You scared him."

"Aren't we just the perfect little mother;" Lucia said, a cruel smile playing across her face. "Be careful sweetie, he's mine:" And, without another word she left the nursery.

Catarina heaved a sigh a she gently woke the baby and began to feed him. "Not the best start to your morning little one, but you won't have many more like it, if I have any say in the matter. We'll have to be careful, though, Lucia seems to be a rather light sleeper;" Catarina could not bring herself to call Lucia the baby's mother, even if she had carried the him for nine months. Providing things were as quiet tomorrow morning as they usually were, she would take the baby and make her way out of this godforsaken castle.

The next morning dawned dark and wet. Just my luck Catarina thought as she hurriedly dressed herself before feeding the baby and wrapping him up in warm blankets. Silently, she slipped out of the nursery with the baby in her arms, and made her way to the hidden passage and down to the old wooden door. Catarina knew she would have to use magic to force the door, it was a risk, but there was no alternative. She gathered her strength and issued the incantation she hoped would do the trick.

Slowly, and with a fearful screeching sound the great door began to swing open on its rusty hinges. The baby started to whimper at the sudden loud noise and Catarina was forced to placed a sleeping spell on him. Please, please the healer thought don't let anyone have heard us, but she was committed and as soon as there was enough room, she slipped out of the castle and began to run.

Catarina had just managed to transport herself and her tiny charge over the moat when she heard an eerie wailing in the distance. Oh God, it couldn't be, she hadn't heard that sound for centuries. Dragon song! Desperately the healer searched the skies looking for the telltale signs of fire and smoke, and then she saw it speeding towards them on great, black skeletal wings; flames bursting from its large maw as it began to roar.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Safely back at the Institute Magnus retired to his workroom, telling the others he had some pressing work to complete, before they met in Alec's office in one hour's time. The room itself was identical to the one in the Brooklyn loft, why mess with success after all. Magnus' hand shook slightly as he placed the Malfactorum spell book down on the desk. He knew what he was about to do broke all kinds of Coven and Clave laws, but Lucia had sent a Reaper demon to kill Alec, and Magnus would not let that go unanswered.

Flipping through the Malfactorum, Magnus shuddered at some of the spells outlined in the dusty, old volume. He could not imagine a more powerful spell book, if you were interested in deadly results, anyway. He flipped quickly passed a host of nasty spells until he came to the one he was looking for, Adficio.

Adfico was the Latin word for drain, and the purpose of this particular spell was to sap a warlock of his magical power. It was blood magic, in that it required the blood of the person you intended to afflict, and Magnus had had a vial of Lucia's blood since he performed the spell to make her pregnant. 

Magnus marvelled at the complexity of the instructions and the simplicity of the ingredients. How like his father to create a spell that, if not invoked with great care, could back fire and bring death to the warlock foolish enough to try it. With practiced skill, he mixed the ingredients and began the invocation. The last item he added, just before the final spoken words, was the blood. He felt the rush of magic through his whole body as the spell, perfectly cast, began its insidious work. Every bit of magic, however large or small, would begin to drain Lucia until she could not cast the simplest spell. The effect was gradual and, if little magic was used, could take days, but ultimately it would leave Lucia completely vulnerable, powerless.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time Magnus slipped into Alec's office, the others were already assembled. Jace was talking quietly with Isabelle whose stoic face could not completely hide the concern she felt. Shivvy and Josh were peppering Ian with questions about what had happened at St. Joseph's Church in the West Village. Magnus thought he caught the word 'Reaper' and a small shudder ran down his spine. Clary was sitting quietly beside Alec, but moved to allow Magnus to take her place.

Sitting down, Magnus put an arm around Alec and pulled him into brief embrace. "You're cold love;" he said before snapping his fingers to start a cheery blaze going in the fireplace. Without a word being said the others began to draw closer to the hearth, settling themselves in the chairs and couches that surrounded it. As Magnus looked around at those assembled he thought about how grateful he was to have the support of Alec's family and friends, his family and friends as they now were.

All eyes turned to Magnus waiting for whatever news he had to give them. "The location spell I performed was successful. As we suspected, Lucia has gone to ground in France and she is holding Catarina in a place called Chateau Trecesson."

"Okay;" Said Jace; "So when do we leave?"

"Please don't let the term Chateau deceive you, Trecesson is a 15th century castle, and was built at a time when noble houses were as much about defense as prestige. It has thick stone walls, small windows and is surrounded by a moat." Magnus replied dryly.

"So I guess that means we'll need to dust off the siege weapons;" Jace said cheekily.

Magnus laughed, glad for once that the irreverent Jace had managed to ease the tension in the room. "I'm hoping we won't have to resort to antiques of that sort." He replied, but before he could say more the doorbell rang and Shivvy scurried out of the room to find out who could be requesting access to the Institute at that hour.

"Anybody expecting company?" Alec asked. A quick scan of the room proved everyone was just as mystified as he was, so they waited until Shivvy returned with Cardinal Richelieu in toe.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Shivvy crowed, ignoring the disapproving look her comment garnered from Ian.

"Armand!" Magnus cried getting up to welcome the ancient warlock. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the news about Catarina and I wanted to help;" Was the simple reply.

"My location spell indicated that she is being held at Trecesson;" Magnus added to bring Richelieu up to date.

"Hmmm, I'm not surprised, there have been some strange rumours circulating about that place and I was going to look into it. It seems as if a number of vampires and warlocks have been congregating there, and that they may have resurrected the Danse Macabre." Richelieu said looking thoughtful. "It would be very like Lucia to do that."

"There is something else you should know Armand;" Magnus said studiously not looking at his husband. "Lucia has sent a Reaper demon after Alec;"

"A Reaper!" Richelieu exclaimed a look of genuine shock on his austere face. "I did not think even she could be so foolish, and heaven only knows what she had to promise to get it."

"M-Magnus? Alec stammered shocked in turn by his husband's certainty that the Reaper had been called, not for himself, but for Alec.

"I'm sorry love, but my father would never allow Lucia to send Lucifer's Reaper after me. He has a wager on who is going to win this little contest." Magnus' voice was quiet, but the revulsion he felt was clear in every syllable he uttered. He wished with all his heart he could erase the horrified look on Alec's beautiful face.

Conversation moved on to how they would get into Trecesson to rescue Catarina and the baby. Both Magnus and Richelieu expected there would be pretty stiff opposition and that Lucia would definitely be expecting them. 

"She has gotten what she wanted from me, and now all that remains is for her to best me in a second contest of cunning and power." Magnus said. "Lucia underestimated me the last time, she won't do so again."

"Are you prepared for that, old friend?" Richelieu asked softly.

"I have done my best to prepare;" Magus replied; "I have performed the Adficio spell;"

"Adficio! But Magnus that is blood magic from the Mal..."

"Yes I know!" Magnus interrupted him hastily. "Lucia's position at Trecesson is nearly impregnable, I had to do something to even the odds." A grim nod from the Cardinal was all the response he got, but that didn't satisfy the others who listened to the exchange.

"What is the Adficio spell?" Shivvy asked giving voice to everyone's curiosity.

"Adficio is a draining spell." Magnus explained. "It prevents the warlock's magic from regenerating, so that each spell they cast reduces their power."

"Won't she be able to tell that's happening?" 

"No Shivvy, that's what makes the Adficio so insidious." Magnus replied looking like he wished the conversation was over.

"Brother Armand said it was blood magic." Alec spoke for the first time, looking directly at his husband. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Highly illegal;" Magnus agreed; "But there is nothing going on at Trecesson that is legal, and we can't get the Clave involved so there will be no reinforcements to rescue us; once we are there it is do or die." 

"Just the kind of odds I like;" Jace said grinning; "So I suppose we'd better decide who is going, and who needs to hold the fort." 

Magnus was grateful for Jace's interruption, but he could tell by the look on Alec's face that the discussion was far from over. After much debate, it was decided that Alec, Jace, and Clary would accompany Magnus and Richelieu to Trecesson. Isabelle and the three younger shadowhunters would remain at the Institute. Josh, Ian and Shivvy were unhappy with the decision, but had the grace not to grumble too much.

As they were all leaving to prepare for the upcoming fight, Jace placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder detaining him. "Why are you letting Alec go when there is a Reaper with his name on it. He would be safer here at the Institute, on sacred ground."

Magnus shook his head, occasionally amazed at Jace's ability to misunderstand his parabatai. "You're right Jace, Alec would be safer if he remained here, but you and I both know that the minute a distress call came in he would be out of the Institute like a shot without either of us to watch his back;"

"You have a point;" Jace said grudgingly.

"I frequently do;" Magnus said with a wry grin as he slipped quickly out of the room to try and catch up with Alec.

Magnus found his husband already in their bedroom pulling on his gear. Magnus' breath caught in his throat as he saw the defined muscles of Alec's chest and abdomen. He would never tire of the beauty of his beloved shadowhunter.

"Magnus, you're staring;" Alec said softly.

"Sorry love, but you have that affect on me;" Magnus replied smiling as he stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on Alec's lips. 

Alec's arms wrapped around the warlock's narrow waist and his head dropped down to rest on Magnus shoulder. "Do you think we will be able to save our baby?" 

The dread in Alec's voice was like a dagger to Magnus heart. He knew how much it cost the shadowhunter to give voice to his deepest fears, and he also knew that he couldn't lie to Alec and say everything would be alright, no matter how much he wanted to. "Sayang, I will do anything I have to ensure you and the baby are safe from Lucia."

"Magnus, I need you to be safe too;" Alec cried.

"Then we'll just have to make sure we all make it back in one piece!" Magnus said brushing the hair gently off Alec's forehead. "Come on, time to collect you're weapons and meet the others in the garden. Richelieu is going to open a portal to the woods outside Trecesson. The castle is probably heavily warded so access is going to be tricky."

Alec and Magnus made their way to the small garden behind the Institute. The others had already assembled and Richelieu was about to open the portal that would take them to France for what Magnus hoped would be his final showdown with Lucia. Izzy and the three younger shadowhunters were there to see them off. Alec had a few words with his sister before stepping into the portal followed by Magnus, Clary, Richelieu and Jace.

Shivvy never knew exactly what made her do it, but as the portal began to fade, she threw herself into it at the last possible moment, ignoring the cries of Ian and Josh as she disappeared from sight.


	26. Chapter 26

Catarina knew she was no match for a great dragon, the ancient immortal creature had tremendous magical energy that allowed it to pass between the dimensions without a portal. Hearing the great beast roar, she turned her back on it and crouched down trying to protect the baby with her body. Expecting to be incinerated, Catarina was surprised to hear a voice cry out in strange words that sounded like dragon song. The dragon stopped mid roar and with an answering call wheeled away from the healer. Before Catarina had a chance to move she found herself roughly grabbed by the hair and hauled to her feet.

"Going somewhere?" Lucia snarled at her as she ripped the baby from Catarina's arms and slapped her viciously across the face. The baby, terrified by the sudden removal from safe and familiar arms began to wail. At a snap of the warlock's fingers, several attendants surrounded Catarina and began to herd her back into the castle. "You are beginning to annoy me healer, have a care that I don't decide you aren't worth the trouble."

Catarina held her breath, terrified that Lucia would see the baby's eyes and realize that Magnus had tricked her, but she needn't have worried, the moment they were back inside, Lucia thrust the child into Catarina's arms with a terse; "Take it back to the nursery!"

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

It was just past sunset when Jace, the last of the rescue party landed on the forest floor just outside the Chateau Trecesson. Before he could get to his feet, however another body ejected from the portal and landed squarely on his chest knocking the wind out of him. "What the hell...." He wheezed gasping for breath. "Shivvy McCrae, you'd better have a good explanation for this!"

Shivvy quickly got to her feet recognizing the stern tone in Jace's voice and seeing the shocked looks on the faces of the others as they moved toward the spot where she and Jace had landed.  
How on earth was she going to explain? "I-I thought you might need me?" Shivvy squeaked knowing that it wasn't going to be nearly enough to explain why she'd disobeyed orders to stay at the Institute. Her mother had always told Shivvy that the women in her family were gifted with the second sight, an ability to know when something important was about to happen. She hadn't paid much attention at the time, preferring to chase after Ian and Josh and make them include her in their games. Not until Shivvy had felt that irresistible urge to follow Jace into the portal had she given her mother's words a second thought. "Look, I don't really know why I did it;" She said as calmly as she could; "I just had this overwhelming feeling that you would need me. I promise I'll do anything you tell me, but I think that somehow I'm meant to be here."

"MEANT to be HERE!" Jace spluttered and was about to give Shivvy a piece of his mind when Alec placed a warning hand on his shoulder, subtly reminding him of all the times he had jumped into things without any better reason than Shivvy had.

"There is no time for this now!" Richelieu hissed; "Listen!" As silence fell upon the group, they heard the noises of people moving along the road to Trecesson; a mixture of footsteps striking the cobblestone path and soft cries and whimpers that spoke of fear and desperation.  
Moving quietly to the brow of a small hill at the edge of the wood, Jace and the others could see mundanes being herded toward the castle by a group of vampires. The mundanes seemed to be of varying ages, but all were raggedly dressed and dirty, street people Magnus guessed, easy victims who would not be missed. As they watched them being led across the bridge to the main entrance, a sudden strange cry rent the air, and Richelieu shifted his gaze skyward to see the great dragon soaring above the castle, its mournful song adding to the general desolation of the place.

"Mon Dieu!" Richelieu breathed; "I never thought to see their like again!"

"Please tell me that's not a very large dragonidae demon" Jace whispered; "I promised Alec they were mostly extinct."

"That is no demon! Richelieu exclaimed; "It is a great dragon, a magical creature that can move between dimensions as easily as you move between rooms at the Institute. I thought they had all been destroyed centuries ago."

"So what is it doing here?" Clary asked as she watched the dragon circle Trecesson before heading deep into the surrounding forest.

"It seems to be guarding the castle, it showed up just as those vampires with their mundane prisoners arrived." Richelieu replied; "It will make getting into the keep more difficult than I had hoped. Dragons are almost impervious to magic and it would take everything Magnus and I have to slow it down."

"We won't have to kill it, will we?" Shivvy breathed still straining to get a last look at the great beast as it glided gracefully below the tops of the trees.

"That will be easier said than done." Jace muttered.

"I have no wish to kill a dragon." Richelieu said frowning at Jace. "As I mentioned they are not demons, they are mythics and very rare. I don't know how Lucia was able to bind the dragon to her will, but if we could find out, we could free it."

"Probably took its offspring;" Alec muttered darkly; "She's good at that;" He didn't notice the sharp glance Richelieu gave him, only the comforting hand of his husband as it came to rest on his shoulder.

"Well the dragon is gone for the moment so perhaps we should figure out just how we are going to get into the castle;" Clary said trying to bring them all back to the problem at hand. "I don't suppose we could just portal in?"

"No;" Magnus replied firmly; "I can feel Lucia's wards from here, breaking them would drain my magic, and advertise our arrival. Richelieu and I will have to disguise our magic as it is, if we're not to alert the dragon;"

"Getting in is the easy part;" Shivvy interrupted impatiently; "I'll just add myself to the next group of mundane prisoners they bring into the castle. Once I'm inside, I'll make my way to that small door you can just see at the base of the keep and let you guys in;"

Jace was about to give Shivvy a piece of mind when Richelieu stopped him by saying; "You are quite right Shivvy. You are the only one of us who could pass for mundane, but it will be dangerous and we must prepare you properly if you are to have any chance of success."

The next evening another group of mundanes were being herded to the castle and Shivvy was among them. Her McCrae family ring had been enchanted by Magnus to ensure her presence would incite no particular attention, and that when she slipped away from the group, she would not be missed. As they neared the bridge, Shivvy heard the leathery flap of great wings and the mournful song of the dragon as it circled the group. Her heart ached in response and she found it difficult to keep her eyes glued to the road in front of her.

On the hill at the edge of the wood, five pairs of eyes watched anxiously, as the dragon swooped lower, praying it had not detected the subtle magic of Shivvy's ring. The dragon made another circle of the group before it turned with a great roar and whoosh of fire heading to the deep woods. The watchers collectively let go of the breath they'd been holding and trained their eyes once again on the group of mundanes, searching for and finding the figure of the young girl among them. They watched until she disappeared into the great stone fortress and then began making their way silently down the hill towards the small door they hoped would soon open to admit them.


	27. Chapter 27

Lucia huffed in frustration as she threw another ball gown on the bed. Tonight's Danse Macabre had to be perfect and, at the risk of sounding cliché, she had nothing to wear! striding away from the open closet door, she let her mind wander to the future, her plans were almost in place, just another few days and she would be ready to leave this dismal place. Her handful of followers would be joined by hundreds of others as she took her rightful place as Head of Coven. Gabrielle Sorciere, the current Head, would be no real threat, and if she refused to step aside voluntarily, well so much the worse for her.

Noticing for the first time that the long shadows of evening were adding to the overall gloom, Lucia snapped her fingers causing the candles to flicker fitfully before settling into a steady flame. 'I must be more tired than I thought;' Lucia mused a frown gracing her lovely face. She had been partying long into the night on a regular basis lately, but what else was she to do to ease the boredom of this tedious place. With a sigh, she walked to the window in time to see the latest group of mundanes being herded into the castle. 'A good number this time,' she thought smiling to herself, 'it will be a lively party, and I need some cheering up, not all the news has been good.'

Lucia vividly remembered her feelings of fury when the Reaper demon returned to Trecesson without Alexander Lightwood's heart. It had taken her quite a long time, and a lot of artifacts  
littered around the room in pieces, to calm down. Once she had, Lucia realized that Magnus and Alec would be trying to track her, and might even give her the opportunity to actually watch the Reaper fulfill its mission, and really, what could be better than that! 

Feeling much more positive now, Lucia went back to the closet and pulled out what she felt would be the perfect dress for this evening's entertainment. It was a slim fitting black silk satin, off the shoulder gown with long lace sleeves. The lightly gathered skirt was slit on one side from waist to toe exposing the matching black lace hose. As Lucia posed in front of the mirror, she smiled in appreciation. The body conscious designs of this new century were beginning to grow on her.

Happy at last with her appearance, Lucia turned her attention to another troubling matter, what to do about that annoying healer, Catarina Loss. It would be easy, pleasant even, to kill her, but she was so good with the baby. Lucia had tried to replace Catarina a number of times, but the vampires and other warlocks at Trecesson only succeeded in causing the infant to wail endlessly. Who knew something so small could cause such enormous trouble, still, she couldn't risk another escape attempt. 

Taking up a small volume from the bedside table, Lucia flipped through it looking for something that would ensure Catarina's co-operation. At last she found the spell she was looking for, Pareo! It was Latin for obey, and the spell ensured that the victim could not do anything the spell binder didn't specifically say, no matter how much they might want to. That was why Lucia particularly liked it. The victim lost none of their desire to be self directing, only the physical ability to be so. The extra anxiety this caused was usually very entertaining. The spell of course was completely illegal, but that didn't bother Lucia in the slightest. 

She quickly memorized the terms of the spell and then sent one of the vampires to have Catarina brought to her. The minute the healer left the nursery, Lucia heard the baby begin to wail and gritted her teeth. The sooner this was done, the better.

Catarina was shoved roughly into Lucia's room and had to grab the back of a chair to stop from stumbling. It was the first time she had seen the warlock since her escape attempt had been thwarted and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Come closer my dear;" Lucia said softly looking up from a book she had obviously been studying. When Catarina did not do as requested, Lucia snapped her fingers and the two vampires, who had escorted her from the nursery, grabbed the healer's arms, their sharp talon like nails cutting into her flesh, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from Catarina as they dragged her within a few feet of their mistress. "That's better;" Lucia crooned, thoroughly enjoying the pain her prisoner was being subjected to.

Catarina collected herself quickly, she was not going to give Lucia the satisfaction of knowing how frightened she was, not if she could help it. "What do you want Lucia?" She demanded distain colouring every word.

"Be careful healer, that you don't become more trouble than you're worth. I would enjoy destroying you, slowly, painfully." Lucia growled. Then, without warning she grabbed Catarina's wrist and sliced it open to collect a small amount of blood. Catarina tried to wrench her arm out of Lucia's grasp, but it was too late, with one simple word, Pareo, the spell was cast.

The shallow wound on Catarina's wrist closed as Lucia's magic swirled around the healer. "W-what have you done? Catarina asked her face pale with shock.

Lucia smiled and was about to take a step forward when a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her, and she was forced to sit down rather quickly in the nearest chair. It took a few moments before she was able to shake it off and answer Catarina's question. "I have merely ensured that you must obey my commands and nothing more." She said grinning. "No matter how much you may wish to make another escape attempt, you can't, unless I explicitly tell you to do it. Now, go back to the nursery and stop that child's insufferable crying!"

Before Catarina could begin to respond, her body rose, of its own volition, and went to the door. Desperately she tried to change course, to do anything other than what Lucia had ordered, but she could not, and as she headed down the hall to the nursery, she heard the strange, discordant sound of Lucia's laughter ring out behind her.

Once alone with her tiny charge, Catarina gave way to her feelings of desperation and fear. Lucia's minions had not even bothered to lock the nursery door on their way out, a testimony to the effectiveness of their mistress' magic. How much longer was she going to be able to keep the knowledge of the baby's warlock mark a secret, and what would Lucia do when she found out? A small whimper brought the healer's back to her charge. She couldn't give way to her feelings, she had to stay strong for the tiny boy she held, Magnus and Alec's son.

Hearing the creaking of the door hinges, Catarina whirled around in time to see a slight, young girl slip into the room. She was about to demand what the child was doing there, when her eyes widened in shock; "Y-you're a shadowhunter!" She gasped.

"Shivvy McCrae, at your service;" Said Shivvy grinning cheekily.


	28. Chapter 28

After watching Shivvy enter the great stone fortress, the five remaining friends sat down to wait, each taking it in turn to check for any sign that their presence had been discovered. As the night settled into the cold, early hours of the morning, Richelieu rose and indicated the others do the same. "We need to make our way to the castle, Shivvy should have had enough time to open that door by now."

"What do we do about the dragon?" Clary asked. 

"Dragon's are very magic sensitive;" Richelieu replied; "Even if Magnus and I were to use dampening spells, it would not be enough to prevent the dragon from sensing our presence. Your angelic runes could also attract its attention. I will try to distract the dragon long enough for the rest of you to get to the castle."

"Won't that cause a ruckus? An angry dragon is a loud dragon, and I don't think even the Danse Macabre will be enough to drown that out." Jace said thinking their chances of getting into the castle without attracting attention were pretty slim if the dragon was not silenced.

"Armand you cannot go up against a dragon alone." Magnus added looking at the older warlock with a worried expression.

"I appreciate your concern Magnus, but we cannot both be tied up by the dragon. You will be needed to face Lucia and whoever of her entourage decide to fight." Richelieu replied quietly.

"I'll help you;" Jace said as he finished applying additional runes for strength, and speed. Just as he was about to step over to join Brother Armand, Jace felt a restraining hand on his arm. Alec, bow strapped to his back, stepped in front of his parabatai and shook his head no.

"You and Clary take care of Magnus and make sure the baby is safe. Richelieu and I will join you as soon as we can;" Jace gave Alec a searching look before nodding in agreement and stepping over to where Magnus and Clary stood. 

"Wait until we've gotten the dragon's attention before you make a break for the castle;" Alec said looking directly at Jace and Clary. He did not want to see the look of concern written clearly on his husband's handsome face. He barely waited for Jace's nod before turning back to Richelieu and saying; "I'm ready when you are."

"I think you forgot something;" Magnus muttered as his arms snaked around Alec's waist and he pulled the shadowhunter into a tight embrace, kissing him breathless. "Be safe my love, our baby needs you and so do I;" was whispered into Alec's ear as they broke apart. Magnus face wore a soft smile as he moved back to join Jace and Clary, knowing that it was too dark for the others to see the tint of rose gracing Alec's cheek. His husband still blushed at public displays of affection, but he'd be damned if he let Alec face a dragon without kissing him soundly first.

The two companions hadn't gone very far from the shelter of the woods when they heard the horse roar of the great dragon and saw its huge skeletal shape outline against the full moon circling the clearing in front of Trecesson. Before Alec had time to notch an arrow in his bow, Richelieu sent up a great flash of scarlet energy that circled the beast and silenced it. "Can't have the alarm given this soon;" He said wryly; "That should also prevent it using its fire before we have a chance to disable it." 

"Disable it!" Alec gasped. "We will be lucky to survive this, and if that means taking a fatal shoot, so be it." Alec's first shot would have been right through the creatures neck, but it bounced harmlessly off the tough scales that protected most of the dragon's body. With a whoosh of wind and slight trembling of the earth under their feet the great beast landed in front of them prepared to battle with its murderous fangs, claws and whip-like tail.

Not wanting to stand and watch any longer, Jace marshalled the rest and began making his way to the castle. Magnus was keeping his own magic bound and dampening the affect of the shadowhunter runes so they wouldn't attract the dragon's attention, focused as it was on Alec and Richelieu.

It was all Magnus could do to force one foot in front of the other, every fibre of his being longed to help Alec with the dragon, to ensure his husband's safety. The battle that raged nearby was unnervingly quiet, he could hear the lashing of the dragon's tail, the snap of a bowstring, but no roaring, no hiss and crackle of fire. At last they arrived at the foot of the great stone wall and Magnus took a moment to look back. It was difficult to see much in the dark, but at last a flash of scarlet magic lit up the scene and he watched helplessly as one of the dragon's massive front claws caught Alec and sent him flying.

A cry of pain caught in Magnus' throat as the small door opened to reveal Shivvy, a lantern raised in her right hand to light their way into the fortress. He felt Jace's strong hand on his shoulder and heard the shadowhunter's whispered words; "Alec is one of the best fighter's I have ever seen, Magnus. If anyone can defeat a dragon, its him, now let's go get your baby."

Magnus turned away reluctantly only to stop abruptly when he ran into the back of Jace and Clary. It wasn't Shivvy who had caused the shock he saw on his friends' faces, but her companion. Standing slightly behind the girl, looking rather bashful was what appeared to a small, baby dragon, its brilliant turquoise scales sparkling in the lantern light.

"I found him when I was hiding in the dungeons;" Shivvy said; "He's really quite friendly and maybe starting to think I'm his mother;" The girl giggled as the dragonlet nuzzled her hand.

"This must be how Lucia is controlling the adult!" Magnus said. "We've got to get it to her before anymore damage is done."

"I'll do it;" Shivvy volunteered. "If any of you do, she may think your dangerous and make things worse."

Jace looked solemnly at the girl before nodding; "Your right, but be quick. We can't stay here too much longer or someone will give the alarm."

Shivvy set off at a run with the small dragon trotting behind her like a younger child trying to keep up with an older sibling. As they approached the ongoing battle, shivvy gasped at the intensity of the conflict. Both Richelieu and Alec were working to try to disable the beast without doing too much damage, but it seemed to be a losing battle. Alec's body showed evidence of having gotten too close to the razor sharp claws, and Richelieu's magic was starting to falter. The shocking sight of Shivvy within range of the dragon distracted Alec long enough for the dragon's whip like tail to sweep his feet out from under him, and it was only his lightening quick reflexes, honed by years of training with Jace, that allowed him to roll onto his feet and out of range of the snapping jaws. 

It was the sudden, keening cry of the baby dragon, recognizing its mother, that put an abrupt end to the fight. Richelieu, seeing what had happened removed his binding spell from the mother, allowing her to answer as she bent her neck down to nuzzle her tiny offspring. The shadowhunters and warlock backed carefully away so as not to appear threatening as they watched the tender reunion.

Picking the baby up gently in her massive jaws, the great dragon placed it on her back before with a massive beatings of her skeletal wings she lifted off and soared away from the clearing. Tempted as they were to watch her until she was out of sight, they knew time was not on their side and made their way as quickly as possible to join the others at the base of the fortress.


	29. Chapter 29

Magnus grabbed onto Alec the moment he was within arm's reach, sending soothing healing magic along his left side where the dragon's claws had raked him. "Thanks Magnus;" Alec mumbled softly relaxing into his husband's familiar warmth. 

"Anytime sweetness;" Magnus said grinning as Alec winced at the endearment.

"Let's get moving!" Jace said; "This is no time for pleasantries;"

Shivvy took the lantern from Jace and began to lead them along a narrow, winding corridor. Several times they had to duck into doorways to avoid Lucia's companions as the Danse Macabre ended and exhausted warlocks and vampires, covered in blood, made their way to their sleeping quarters. The smell of death was everywhere around the group, as they crept deeper into the castle, and it kept the sated vampires from alerting to their presence. At last, after a particularly close call, Shivvy guided them into a small dark room.

"We'd better stay here until they've all disbursed for the day. Then I'll take you to Catarina and the baby;" she whispered.

A sharp intake of breath followed her words as Magnus thought for the first time how close he and Alec were to their child. His heart was pounding in his chest and it was all he could do to wait patiently for the way to clear. The tightening of Alec's arms around him told Magnus the shadowhunter was feeling exactly the same way. 

"There is something I should probably tell you now, while we have to wait;" Shivvy said, her voice barely above a whisper so they could all hear her. "Lucia has placed some kind of spell on Catarina so she can't escape. Can't do anything really, except what Lucia explicitly tells her to. I think she said it was called Pare..."

"Pareo!" said Magnus and Richelieu at the same time, with identical looks of shock that would have been comical if they weren't so serious.

"Yeah, that was it!" Shivvy agreed calmly; "Sooo....you guys know how to break it, right?" She said looking expectantly at both Magnus and Richelieu. "I promised she had nothing to worry about, that we would get her out of here... but no pressure."

Magnus huffed softly as he looked at Richelieu; "You know breaking the Pareo spell will instantly alert Lucia to our presence;"

"Yes, of course;" The former Cardinal nodded. "I suggest that some of us take the baby and get out, before we attempt to counteract that rather nasty bit of blood magic." 

"Clary, you and Shivvy take the baby. You can create a portal as soon as you clear the castle." Alec said quietly.

Clary was about to argue until she saw the look on Alec's face, and knew she was their best chance to get the child away. She gave Alec a brief nod and a small smile that she hoped would bring him some comfort. 

"Things seemed to have quieted down;" Jace said indicating the corridor just outside the small room. "Let's get moving." Without waiting for agreement, Jace carefully opened the door and, after checking that the hallway was indeed empty, waved Shivvy ahead to lead them to the nursery. They moved single file along the corridor until they came to a narrow stone stairway. High walls broken only occasionally by small, leaded glass windows and wall mounted candle sconces. The fitful light from the candles made it difficult to see the top of the stairway which seemed to disappear into the darkness above them.

The stairway finally opened onto a gallery off of which were numerous guest rooms. Looking over the ornately carved oak railing on far side of the gallery, Jace could see they were about three stories above the great hall. At last Shivvy stopped in front of a large oak panelled door, the top of which ended in a pointed arch. "This is it!" She said as she pulled on the elaborate wrought iron handle that was shaped like a dragon. The massive door opened easily and the grouped slipped in.

Catarina was sitting in a rocking chair by the large stone fireplace, the baby asleep in her arms. She looked up quickly when she heard the door open and her eyes betrayed both relief and fear as she saw who was there. Relief that it was not Lucia come to taunt her after another hideous Danse Macabre, and fear that her friends were now in this horrible place and there was little she could do to help them. She stood up quickly as Alec and Magnus came over to her, moving the blanket the baby was wrapped in so they could have an unobstructed view of their child's peaceful face. 

Alec gasped; "He's so beautiful!"

"He takes after you dear, how could he not be?" Magnus said quietly as Catarina placed the baby gently in his arms. Alec stepped closer to the two of them and wrapped himself protectively around his small family. At that moment the baby open his sleepy eyes and Magnus saw his own warlock's mark, cat-slit pupils staring back at him in eyes that were the same brilliant blue as his husband's.

Catarina saw the shocked look on her friend's face and hastily assured him; "I've kept the baby asleep as much as I can whenever Lucia's around, she doesn't know Magnus;"

The others hastened to gather around and see the baby they had come so far to save, and there was a short moment of celebration as they came together to welcome the newest member of their family. Tears of joy slipped unchecked down Alec's face as Magnus placed the baby in his arms for the first time.

"I hate to interrupt this heartfelt moment;" Richelieu said quietly; "But time is not on our side here;"

"Yes, yes. You should leave with the baby now, all of you!" Catarina added ignoring Magnus' horrified look.

"We are not leaving you here! Clary and Shivvy will take the baby out now, then the rest of us will break the Pareo spell and deal with Lucia." Magnus said with a confidence that bordered on cocky. 

"Magnus you can't....." 

"Catarina, WE. ARE. NOT. LEAVING. YOU. End of story;" Magnus said with the exaggerated patience of a father speaking to a stubborn child. Alec meanwhile placed the baby in Shivvy's arms and the girls prepared to leave.

"We'll give you thirty minutes to clear the castle before we break Lucia's spell." Richelieu reminded them; "Godspeed;" And with that the two shadowhunters took the baby and slipped out of the nursery disappearing into the shadows of the dark hallway. 

With thirty minutes to kill while they waited for Clary and Shivvy to get the baby to safety, Catarina turned to her old friend and asked him a question that had been bothering her since she arrived at Trecesson. "Magnus why did Lucia want a child in the first place? She's about as maternal as an angry rattle snake."

Magnus sighed softly; "You remember the time she last lived in the mortal world, the 1630's. That was her first life time and, although clever and very powerful, she was immature. Her ideas formed only by the society of the French Court to which her mother belonged. Children were seen as small adults allowed to visit their parents for a short time. The hard work of child rearing belonged to servants. Lucia viewed a child as someone she could groom to do her bidding. Someone who would be completely loyal to her. Add to that the fact that warlocks are unable to have children naturally, and forbidden by Clave law to have them magically, and you have a situation tailor made to attract Lucia." 

"Magnus, I get that ideas on child rearing have changed a lot in the intervening centuries, but you didn't see her with the baby. She called him it and went ballistic if she heard him cry!"

"Spending a few hundred years in a hell dimension hasn't improved her temper any;" Magnus said wryly; "but in many other respects she hasn't changed at all. Look where she chose to hide, an old castle in France, and what has she done with her spare time? Resurrect the Dance Macabre. She hasn't experienced enough of the modern world yet to expand or challenge her ideas."

"Well I'll be glad when she's back in the Hell dimension!" Catarina said with some asperity.

"I don't think anyone here would disagree with that sentiment;" Magnus responded. "I know this has been awful for you Catarina, but Alec and I will forever be grateful for the care you've taken of our baby."

"Oh Magnus! You don't need to thank me for that, it was a pleasure to take care of him!" Catarina beamed. "Just so you know, he's already very fond of his Aunt Catarina,"

~~~~~!!!!!!!~~~~~~

Clary and Shivvy made good time down the narrow back stairway until they reached the lower levels of the great keep. It was there that things became more complicated. They had to hide several times to avoid the vampires who were cleaning up the gory remains of the Danse Macabre. Even Shivvy who had seen some terrible things in her young life found her stomach roiling at the sights and smells of that terrible dungeon. 

At last they were able to move on, only one more short corridor and they would be at the door and free of the castle. Clary gripped the stele tightly in her hand knowing she would need it soon to create the portal that would take them back to New York. The successful conclusion of the first part of their plan was within sight when a cold hard voice rang out just in front of them;

"Going somewhere ladies?"


	30. Chapter 30

Stepping out of the gloom, a dishevelled Lucia stood before them an evil grin on her beautiful face, and madness flashing in her arresting green eyes . The figure flattering, black ball gown with long lace sleeves was now tattered and stained, streaks of blood marred the pale, white flesh of her face and neck. Before Clary could do more than reach for the seraph blade strapped to her back, she and Shivvy found themselves smacked sharply against the stone wall and held firmly in place by chains of magical energy. Lucia staggered slightly as she moved forward to wrench the baby from Shivvy's arms.

"I believe that is mine;" Lucia snarled gripping the baby tightly and causing him to squirm and wail in alarm. Clary watched in shock as Lucia raised the baby in her arms and stared into his tear streaked face. A variety of emotions flashed across Lucia's face as she saw the baby's warlock mark for the first time, and knew that Magnus had betrayed her, once again. A shriek of fury rent the air, and loosening her hold on the child until he was dangling by one foot, Lucia appeared to be about to dash the baby against the nearest stone wall. 

Clary and Shivvy cried out in horror as they struggled futilely to break the bonds that held them. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, Lucia's fury seemed to abate, and she stood frozen for a moment, eyes wide in surprise, sparks of blue and red magic dancing against her pale skin. "Magnus and Richelieu! How delightful and all for the sake of this useless scrap;" She said letting the wailing baby slip down to the cold stone floor where he continued to whimper fitfully despite his exhaustion. Clary surmised that it was the breaking of the Pareo spell that had distracted Lucia and saved the baby, at least for the moment. 

Lucia ordered some of her vampire servants to take the two bound shadowhunters, and the baby, to a nearby dungeon. "Make sure you strip them of any weapons or steles;" She added before turning to her prisoners and saying; "You two will make excellent entertainment at the next Danse Macabre. I will make you beg for the release of death. And as for that thing, she added pointing to the baby, He will grow up to hate the name of his father, he will grow up to be my revenge!" Clary saw no shadow of fear on the warlock's face, she appeared confident in her ability to beat Magnus, Richelieu and whoever else had come to stop her. The sound of her strange, cacophonous laughter could be heard echoing in the narrow hallway as she left to prepare a welcome for the rest of her uninvited guests. 

Clary, Shivvy and the baby were escorted to a cell and released from their bonds. Clary immediately took the child into her arms, doing her best to sooth and comfort him. One rather young looking vampire had been left to guard the cell door. He looked about sixteen, but Clary knew that didn't mean anything with vampires. "Can you get me some food and blankets for the baby?" she asked him.

"Y-yes;" The boy replied tearing his gaze away from the two shadowhunters as he moved silently away from the cell.

"He doesn't seem like the others;" Shivvy said moving around cell to see if there were any obvious weaknesses in their prison, before sitting next to Clary and the baby.

"No, I wonder how long he's been here?" Clary responded. "Still if the Clave found out about this, he would be hunted down just like all the rest."

Shivvy shuddered slightly at the older girl's words. She knew that Lucia had to be stopped, but the Clave could be quite ruthless with downworlders who broke the law, and the vampires and warlock's involved would find no mercy there.

At last the young Vampire returned with supplies for the baby. Clary took them from him gratefully, surprised by the look of sadness she saw in the boy's eyes as he glanced over to where Shivvy sat with the baby. In halting English the vampire asked; "Y-you are shadowhunters, I heard the others say, why have you come to this awful place?"

"We came to rescue the baby and our friend Catarina;" Clary responded. "Why did you come here?"

"I was brought as a prisoner for their sport;" The boy replied indicating with a sweep of his hand the other vampires. "Not content with my death, one of them decided to turn me. She said I was too pretty to waste." He added shuddering at the memory of pain, blood and screaming that had been his experience of the Danse Macabre.

"Why didn't you leave?" Shivvy asked.

"Where would I go? I can't return to my family now they have made me a monster." The boy replied and the despair on his face cut deeply at the young girl's heart.

"What's your name?" Shivvy asked as she wondered if this young vampire might be willing to help them escape, and whether he might find a better life with the New York Vampire Clan.

"Daniel;" He whispered as if he was no longer sure he had any right even to his name.

"Well Daniel, you are not a monster and you don't belong here, any more than we do;" Shivvy said in that definite, take-no-nonsense tone she often used with her brother Ian and his parabatai Josh.

"I'm glad you don't think so;" He said with a shy smile that lit up his handsome face.

"I don't suppose you could get my stele?" Clary interrupted. "We really do need to get the baby away from here." 

The boy looked at her with something akin to hope in his gray-green eyes. "If I help you, will you take me with you? I won't be any trouble, I-I don't want to stay here, please."

"Of course you can go with us;" Shivvy stated; "Right Clary? She added as if suddenly realizing that the older shadowhunter needed to be consulted.

Clary sighed, Shivvy was proving to be quite a handful, and yet Clary herself did not believe she could just leave the boy to the mercy of the Lucia's depraved followers. In the years since the Dark War, the shadowhunters of the New York Institute had maintained good relations with Lily, Queen of the local vampire clan. Daniel would have a chance at a much better life with Lily, than left here at Trecesson. "Yes, if you can get my stele, we'll take you with us."

Daniel's eyes lit up at the prospect of leaving the castle that had brought so much pain and tragedy to his young life. "I will get your stele;" He promised. "I can't bring you the blades and other weapons, they would be missed, but if you can get us out of here with that small item, I will bring it;" He looked at Clary as if she were some kind of magician.

Shivvy laughed excitedly; "Yes, give her a stele and she's magic!"

Daniel nodded, and with one last, almost longing look at Shivvy, he walked silently down the hall and disappeared into the gloom. "I hope he'll be okay;" Shivy sighed as she strained to see the last of his retreating figure. 

Clary shook her head wondering what Ian would make of his sister's sudden interest in a young, French vampire, who was, in reality, their last, best hope to get the baby back to New York.


	31. Chapter 31

Richelieu and Magnus made short work of breaking the Pareo spell that bound Catarina to Lucia's will, as soon as the requisite thirty minutes had past. Magnus and Alec exchanged a silent, heartfelt communication, both praying that Clary, Shivvy and the baby were clear of the castle, and on their way to New York. Whatever happened in the next few hours, their child would be safe; Clary and Isabelle would make sure of it. 

Catarina quickly healed the minor wounds Magnus and Richelieu had incurred doing the blood magic required to free her, and as a group they turned to face the door, waiting for whatever Lucia would bring to bear against them. They did not have long to wait.

Lucia swept into the room, power crackling at her fingertips. She was followed by three other warlocks and ten vampires. The battle was engaged before they had cleared the threshold. Alec loosed a couple of silver tipped arrows in quick succession dusting two of the vampires before they had a chance to do any damage. Jace moving with lightening speed and seraph blades blazing engaged three others. Red magic streaking from his fingertips Richelieu engaged the other warlocks, leaving Magnus free to focus on Lucia.

Lucia screamed in rage and sent a blast of magic toward her hated half brother. She couldn't understand why it seemed to be soooo difficult, almost as if she were moving underwater, until she saw him mouth the word 'Adficio' grinning wickedly as her eyes rounded in shock. Adficio, the spell had been draining her power for who knows how long, and for the first time in her life, Lucia felt a frisson of fear run down her back that was not caused by her father, but by her contemptible half brother.

Collecting herself quickly, Lucia vowed she would wipe that grin off Magnus' face if it was the last thing she did. "I wouldn't celebrate too soon if I were you;" She snarled. "Your little plan to get that bastard you foisted on me out of here failed miserably;" Her cacophonous laughter rang out as she watched a look of pain and fear flit across Magnus' face before the two deadly enemies re-engaged in their fatal dance.

The terrible sounds of battle filled the air and Alec was forced to abandon his bow as the fighting quickly changed to close quarters, hand-to-hand combat. Even a marksman as good as Alec would be in as much danger of hitting a friend as a foe under these circumstances. The vampires were strong, fast, agile, and outnumbered the shadowhunters four-to-one, forcing them to the extremes of their training and skill.

Jace used every possible surface to get himself airborne and take advantage of the momentum to keep his adversaries down. Alec did his best to watch his parabatai's back and co-ordinate his own attacks with Jace's. He had just managed to dispatch a vampire with his seraph blade when the door opened and several more joined the fray. A hasty 'heads-up' to Jace was all he could manage as the newcomers circled them looking for an opening.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Daniel moved swiftly down the dark hallway, keeping to the deepest shadows. He did not want to meet any of the others, who would certainly question why he'd left his post. Ahead of him, he saw an open doorway; the dim light of flickering candles spilling out into the hall. He froze for a moment as he heard the sound of voices coming from within.

Moving next to the door, Daniel chanced a quick look to see what was going on. It was a small windowless room just above the lowest levels of the dungeon, but it had been sumptuously decorated in red and black. Oriental carpets covered the stone floor, and an ornately carved fireplace dominated the wall opposite the door. In the centre of the room was a small, square card table and four chairs. Around the table sat two vampires and two warlocks clearly engrossed in a game that Daniel believed might be whist. He himself had been taught to play by his grandmother who enjoyed the old English card game immensely and had often recruited him to be her partner.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, not because he really needed to breathe, Daniel sprang passed the open doorway. A sudden yell from one of the four card players had him freezing in the deep shadows on the far side, hoping it would be enough to hide him, but knowing full well, it would not; a vampire's night vision was extraordinary. 

As he listened acutely to the voices coming from the dimly lit room, Daniel realized that the shout he had heard was merely one of the card players expressing his annoyance at a bad play by his partner. Relief flooded his mind and he moved quickly on coming at last to the room where the shadowhunters' weapons had been stored. 

Daniel's hand shook as he unlocked the heavy door. Thanks to the adrenaline racing through his system, the sound of the bolt sliding back seemed to reverberate like a gunshot in the heavy silence. He stood perfectly still listening intently to see if anyone had heard, before entering the small storage room. The walls were lined in rough wooded shelves that were packed with strange and intriguing items. He had helped to bring the weapons here and went directly to where they lay gleaming dully in the moonlight that filtered through a small window cut high up in the stone wall. The others had told him shadowhunter weapons blazed with the fire of heaven, but laying there in front of him they seemed like ordinary mortal swords and daggers, the slightly curved tip all that gave them an exotic look. Ignoring the seraph blades he picked up the stele, this is what the red haired girl had asked for and he put it hastily in his pocket before turning back to the door.

Just as Daniel's hand reached out to touch the latch, he stopped and went back to the seraph blades. He grabbed a dagger and slipped it into his boot, before picking up a sword. As his hand wrapped around the hilt, he marvelled at the craftsmanship that had created the extraordinary blade. He had always been interested in swords and begged his parents for fencing lessons until they had finally capitulated on his twelfth birthday. As always thoughts of his family and his old life caused the sharp sting of tears behind his eyes. Shaking off the memories, he came to a final decision. He would bring the weapons and the stele back to the shadowhunters, help them escape, or die trying. He had nothing left to lose.

Stepping out of the store room Daniel heard the first sounds of fierce fighting from much higher up in the castle. It added an even greater sense of urgency to his actions, and he moved quickly back down to the lower levels. As he approached the room where the card players had been, he saw it was now dark and wondered if they have been called to join the battle? He was not sorry he wouldn't have to sneak past them again. At last he arrived back at the cell. The younger shadowhunter was sitting in the corner, feeding the baby and singing softly. The song was a lullaby and he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the pretty picture she made engaged in those simple, gentle tasks.

"Daniel!" Clary hissed forcing the young vampire's attention back to the task at hand. He quickly unlocked the door and silently handed Clary both the stele and the two weapons he had brought. If he could, he would have blushed at the look of gratitude she gave him.

"I won't forget this;" Clary said as she took the stele and called Shivvy to join her. "I'm going to open a portal to New York. I want you, Shivvy and the Baby to go. Isabelle and the others at the Institute will help you. Because of your courage, Daniel I have weapons and can stay to help the others defeat Lucia;"


	32. Chapter 32

Isabelle Lightwood paced the length of her brother's office, at the New York Institute, like a panther confined in a small cage. She hated being on the sidelines of any battle, but knew that there was a lot riding on everything appearing to be 'status quo' for the time being. She had spent the early part of the day in the training room with Josh and Ian, trying to work off her excess energy and the horrible tension of waiting for news. Isabelle was never more aware of the truth of that old expression; "They also serve who only stand and wait;"

Josh and Ian had been distracted during training as well, worried about Shivvy. Izzy had to admit, she herself was still shocked by what the girl had done, jumping into the portal like that! If Shivvy survived the mission, Jace was going to kill her when they got back, and this time, Izzy would let him! No more of this, 'they're no worse than we were' nonsense. It was time for some tough love!

The harsh ring of the telephone on Alec's desk brought Isabelle out of her troubled thoughts and without a look to see who was calling she answered; New York Institute, Isabelle Lightwood speaking;" The clipped, business-like tones of her mother Maryse's greeting had Izzy emitting a small gasp before collecting herself.

"Isabelle, I was hoping to speak with Alexander, is he busy? Maryse asked, slightly annoyed that her son had not picked up the phone. 

"Hello to you too Mother;" Izzy replied; "No, Alec and Jace are out patrolling with Clary right now, can I help you?"

"Patrolling at this hour?" Maryse responded sounding skeptical.

"Well you know what they say;" Isabelle replied glibly; "The city never sleeps." Secretly she was a little glad it was her and not Alec answering this call. He was never very good at hiding the fact that something was up when he was put on the spot. "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hmmm;" Maryse sighed skeptically. "Jia has had another call from Brother Jarius, apparently Brother Armand is missing again. Do you know if he has turned up in New York to see Magnus?"

"Good lord, why in the world should we care if a warlock decides to go walk about?" Isabelle said exasperated. "Surely he is old enough to take care of himself!"

"Don't be obtuse Isabelle!" Maryse said sharply. "You know perfectly well Brother Armand is no ordinary warlock, and if Jarius is worried then I think a little concern on our part is warranted;"

"Well, as far as I know he isn't in New York;" Izzy huffed.

"Perhaps you would be good enough to check with Magnus and have Alec call me back;" Maryse said crisply. "I expect to hear from you shortly." And, with that she rang off.

Isabelle let out the breath she'd been holding in an frustrated huff. She knew her mother was going to get suspicious if Alec didn't call her soon, and she had no idea when, or indeed if, she would hear from him. A sudden noise from the doorway drew her attention and she saw Josh and Ian standing there worry lines etched prematurely in their young faces. 

"No news yet, I'm afraid;" Izzy said as calmly as she could. "But come on in, I'll get the house keeper to bring us some tea." She knew the boys were just as anxious as she was, and if they were here, she wouldn't have to round them up later.

"D-do you think they'll be back soon?" Ian asked.

"I'm sure they will be back as soon as they can;" Izzy responded with more assurance than she actually felt; "Jace and Clary will take good care of Shivvy." She added addressing the question she knew Ian would not ask. Izzy remembered all too well the pain of losing a sibling. Max had been so young, not even in training yet, when Sebastian had murdered him. 

The housekeeper bustled in with their tea, leaving it on the coffee table in front of the fire place. Isabelle liked this room so much better since it had become Alec's office. The couch and soft chairs around the hearth were so much more inviting than the straight-backed formal furnishings her mother had favoured. 

Isabelle stood up from the desk intending to join the boys by the fire when a noise from the garden attracted her attention and she moved to the window instead. Her eyes swept the rather neglected back garden failing to see any reason for the disturbance, until they lit on a small expanse of stone wall at the very back that seemed to be crackling and swirling with energy, a portal!

Yelling to the two boys to follow her, Izzy raced to the garden arriving just in time to see two figures emerge from the portal. The first managed to land feet first, something that took some experience with portal travel to master, the second landed on hands and knees, barely managing to avoid face planting on the frost hardened ground.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Clary raced up the stone stairs, the sound of fighting getting louder and louder as she reached the the floor where the nursery was. The battle had spilled out into the hallway. Jace and Alec seemed to have their hands full with six or seven vampires. Richelieu was trading shots with a couple of warlocks, and massive blasts of blue magic from Magnus and Lucia lit the whole scene with an eerie glow.

Clary threw herself into the fight, evening up the odds for Jace and Alec against the vampires. The three shadowhunters worked together seamlessly. Hours in the training room making them as comfortable with her as they would have been with Izzy. 

Lucia found herself backing away from Magnus, her magic growing weaker with each spell she cast; but there was still one ace up her sleeve, and she'd be damned if she allowed herself to lose to Magnus again. Putting more distance between them, Lucia burned a small pentagram into the floor and summoned her Reaper. She staggered slightly feeling the loss of magic from her body as one might feel the loss of blood from an open wound, but the wisp of black smoke curling in the centre of the pentagram told her the summoning had been successful, and she threw back her head laughing wildly as she shrieked to the demon that Magnus was its target.

Magnus stopped abruptly as his mind began filling with scene's of horrifying violence. Images he had not seen since he and Alec had defeated a Reaper demon in London a few years ago; images he had hoped never to see again. Twice in his life Magnus had faced a Reaper demon and both times he had nearly been killed. What was it that mundanes said, 'three times a charm?.' With great effort, Magnus gathered himself, pushing the nightmare images from his mind so he could focus on defeating this formidable foe. With lightening speed the demon leapt at Magnus, its great black knife scraping along Magnus' ribs as the warlock dodged away in the nick of time. 

Alec wheeled around, as he heard Magnus yell of pain, only to see the Reaper closing in on his husband for the second time. Before he could grab the bow on his back, however, a vampire took advantage of Alec's distraction and knocked him off his feet. Alec felt a wave of pain and dizziness rush through him as his head struck the railing that ran along one side of the hallway. Fighting to stay conscious, Alec was horrified to feel the sharp prick of fangs and knew he was seconds away from having his throat ripped out.


	33. Chapter 33

Daniel stepped quickly in front of Shivvy as three, fully armed shadowhunters raced toward them in the darkened garden. He did not know what their intentions were, but his instincts told him to protect Shivvy and the child.

Shivvy shifted the baby to one arm and placed a firm hand on Daniel's shoulder; "It's okay, they're my family;" She said as Isabelle, Josh and Ian stopped short just in front of the new arrivals.

"Shivaun McCray! You are in so much trouble!" Isabelle shouted until the sound of a crying baby stopped her in her tracks. "I-is that Alec's ...."

Shivvy smiled softly as she moved forward and pulled the blanket away from the child's small, innocent face; "Yes, he's Alec's and Magnus' son!" 

"Oh my God!" Izzy said in awe as she gently took the tiny, quivering bundle from Shivvy's arms and began to sooth the child, all her reasons, for wanting to tear Shivvy a new one, forgotten in the magic of meeting this new life. Ian, Shivvy's brother, was not so easily distracted and he moved forward glaring at Shivvy's companion as if daring him to get between a sister and her righteously indignant brother. But just as Ian was about to give Shivvy a piece of his mind, Isabelle intervened, forgetting completely that she herself had been about to do the same thing moments before. "No time for that now;" Izzy said speaking calmly so as not to upset the baby that was now nestled in her arms. "Josh, Ian we need emergency supplies. I want you to go to the nearest store and get formula, diapers, bottles, all the basic baby stuff. Shivvy bring your , err... friend up to Alec's office, it's too cold for us to stand around here chatting!"

Grumbling, Ian and Josh set off to do Isabelle's bidding, as Shivvy, grabbing Daniel by the arm, led him into the Institute. Isabelle followed close behind cradling the baby in her arms, lost in the amazing realization that she was an aunt, and this tiny new life needed her protection. 

Once they had reached Alec's office, Shivvy introduced Daniel to Isabelle more formally and told her; "If Daniel hadn't helped us, we wouldn't have been able to get the baby out of Trecesson."

Isabelle watched the boy blush at Shivvy's words of praise and, although she still intended to keep a close eye on him, her instincts told her that the girl's trust had not been misplaced. "Where are you from, Daniel?" Izzy asked, not unkindly.

"I lived with my grandmother on a small dairy farm near Rochefort in Brittany." The boy replied and the sadness in his eyes tore at the shadowhunter's heart. "I was in Vannes on an errand for my grandmother when I was taken by Lucia's devils. There was nothing I could do, they were so strong. M-my grandmother must believe I ran away, or that some evil befell me. I wish I could tell her I'm alright, but how could I explain they have made me a monster? It is better she think me dead, it is the truth after all."

Before Isabelle could begin to express the sympathy she felt for the boy, Josh and Ian entered the office bearing bags full of diapers, formula, soothers, bottles and every other baby-related item the store had on offer. Shivvy giggled at the sight of the two, fully geared up shadowhunters carrying such an odd array of items. Ian glared at her, his expression deepening into a frown when he saw her hand clasped tightly in Daniels's. 

Isabelle, in an attempt to head off an altercation, sent Shivvy to get a bottle ready for the baby and the boys down to the kitchen to get some drinks and food. As soon as they had all collected back in Alec's office around the fire, Izzy asked Shivvy to fill them in on everything that had happened at Trecesson. She watched attentively as the girl collected herself and began to talk.

A short while later, Shivvy finished recounting the events that had ended with her and Daniel tumbling into the garden of the New York Institute. Isabelle heaved a sigh and sent the young shadowhunters and vampire to bed, promising she would wake them if there was any news from those still in France. Alone once more in Alec's office, Isabelle resumed her pacing, the only difference being, this time she worried as much for the sleeping infant in her arms as she did for the rest of her family.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

Alec took a harsh breath as he tried futilely to get out of the vampire's vice-like grip. Being a shadowhunter, Alec had been raised to accept that death could come at any moment, and that death in battle was honourable. But Magnus needed him, his baby needed him and he could not accept the possibility that he would fail them. In last ditch attempt to regain his freedom, Alec head butted the vampire just as he was about to sink his bloody fangs into the shadowhunter's neck. Alec knew it wouldn't be enough, but he continued struggling to free himself only to be slammed back onto the stone floor as the vampire's full weight collapsed onto him. 

It had taken Jace a few precious moments to refocus after the Reaper appeared. Alec had told him about the horrifying images of death and dismemberment that flooded the mind of anyone close to the devil's assassin; a disorienting, waking nightmare that caused confusion and panic to overwhelm the senses. Even forewarned as he'd been, Jace found it difficult to get his head back in the game, and when he finally did, his parabatai was on the point of being killed by one of Lucia's rogue vampires. Snarling in anger, Jace threw a seraph blade, and watched in satisfaction as it impaled his enemy, who collapsed onto Alec nothing now but dead weight.

Alec quickly pushed the body of the vampire off and rose to his feet, giving Jace a brief nod to let him know he was alright. A glance around the room told him that the tide of battle had been turning in their direction, when Lucia summoned the Reaper. Now all bets were off. Richelieu was engaged in a fierce battle with the one remaining warlock, the number of vampires still fighting had been reduced to four but the Reaper was now fully engaging Magnus' attention, and Alec could see he was beginning to tire. The shadowhunter held his breath as he saw Magnus stumble and the great black knife slice a deep gash in the warlock's shoulder. Alec threw himself into the battle, trying to knock the great demon off its feet. Lucia's strange laughter rang out as the he was flung violently into a stone wall. "Kill them! Kill them all!" She shrieked. 

Catarina, who had remained on the sidelines up until now, dropped to her knees beside Alec and allowed her healing magic to knit broken bones and ease the concussion that made Alec's world seem to tilt in the most alarming manner. "T-thanks;" He said gratefully as he began to push himself up off the floor. Before Alec could get back to his feet, however, he saw Magnus send out a blast of blue magic, not aimed at the Reaper this time, but at Lucia, who was no longer magically strong enough to deflect the blow. It sent her flying across the room to land in a heap on the floor, her clothing smoking from the force of the blast. The cost to Magnus, however, was immediate and severe. The Reaper closed on his target quickly, knife raised ready to plunge it into the warlock's heart.


	34. Chapter 34

The early morning sun filtering in through the crack between the heavy gray silk drapes found Isabelle still sitting on the couch watching her nephew sleep. Well, at least one of us will be well rested she thought as a small smile played on her lips. The baby was captivating, and all she had to wish for now was the safe return of the rest of her family from France. 

The baby began to squirm, and open his arresting blue, cat's eyes letting his doting aunt know that breakfast was required. Isabelle chuckled softly as she picked the baby up. "Let's get you a fresh bottle;" She cooed. "I wouldn't promise this to just anyone, you know, but I promise you will never have to eat my cooking!" Isabelle turned and was about to leave the office when a stern voice stopped her mid-stride.

"Isabelle Lightwood! What on earth is going on here?"

Standing in the doorway was perhaps the only woman who could intimidate Izzy and make her feel both self conscious and defensive, Maryse Lightwood, her mother. The elder woman frowned as she stepped forward, taking in the astounding sight of her daughter holding a new born baby in her arms.

"M-mother, what are you doing here?" Isabelle stammered.

"I'm here because your brother didn't get back to me, and I want to know what's going on. Now." Maryse responded, her voice harsh and loud in the silence of the quiet office. The baby in Isabelle's arms began to whimper.

Taking a deep breath, Isabelle moved closer to her mother. There was no choice now but to tell the older woman everything, and trust that she would do whatever was necessary to protect the baby from harm, even if that harm came in the shape of the Clave. "Mother, let me introduce you to your grandson;" Izzy said quietly, holding the baby out so Maryse could see his dark fluffy hair and electric blue eyes. She watched closely as her mother's own icy blue eyes widened and a gasp escaped her thin lips.

~~~~~ !!!!! ~~~~~

A heavy blast of crimson magic tore the knife from the Reaper's hand forcing the demon to break off his attack on Magnus. In the second Richelieu acted to save his friend, however, the warlock he'd been battling struck sending him crashing to the ground.

"Armand!" Catarina shrieked as she surged away from Alec's side and sent a blast of magic at the other warlock, who had been moving toward Richelieu either to verify that he was dead, or finish him off as the situation required. Alec had never seen Catarina use her magic for anything but healing, and he knew it was a testament to the depth of her feelings for Armand that she did so now. Violence of any sort was anathema to her, but her friendships were sacred. 

Clary and Jace who had at last dispatched the remaining vampires were quick to turn their attention to the warlock, who was struggling back to his feet after Catarina's attack. The healer moved quickly to Richelieu side and dropped to her knees, praying that it was not too late. Her hands flew to his neck, checking for a pulse. Relief flooded through her as she felt the weak, thready pulse and saw his eyelids begin to flutter open. "Be still Armand while I begin to heal you;" She whispered soothingly.

A small, strained smile appeared on the ancient warlock's face. "You must not waste your energy on me Catarina, it is too late, I will not see another morning."

"Armand no!" She replied: "I will not accept your diagnoses. I am the healer here, not you!" Her magic was moving out, identifying all the damage that had been done during the fierce fighting. A single tear ran down her cheek as her skilled magic began to tell her what Armand already knew, his injuries were terminal.

Lucia growled in pain and frustration as she picked herself gingerly off the floor. She had taken the full force of Magnus' magic and it had been all she could do to prevent the blow from being fatal. If the Reaper did not finish her brother soon, she wasn't sure she could hang on. Moving to a safer spot from which to observe the battle, she saw that Magnus' stupid shadowhunter had joined him. So much the better she thought, her Reaper could kill them both. 

Alec could see that Magnus was tiring and threw himself into the battle. His seraph blade blazing, he aimed a vicious slash at the demon opening a long gash on its arm. The Reaper roared in pain striking out wildly with its knife, narrowly missing Alec as he dodged away with lightening speed. Jace and Clary joined Alec in his attempts to keep the Reaper occupied while Magnus found the spell that would put an end to the fight once and for all. 

A sudden blast of black magic erupted from the end of the hallway. The force of the blast enough to knock them all off their feet and cause the Reaper to stop dead in its tracks. "I have seen enough!" A harsh voice bellowed from the midst of the swirling gray smoke that filled that area from floor to ceiling. Stepping out of the smoke and moving toward them was Asmodeus, his long strides making short work of the distance, though his feet made no sound as they touched the ground. The Prince of Hell came to a stop in front of Magnus, an evil leer on his beautiful face. "Good evening, Magnus, so nice to see you again;"

"I can't say the feeling is mutual;" Magnus replied angrily.

"Now, now is that any way to greet your father?" Asmodeus said before he turned to the corner where Lucia had been watching and demanded; "Lucia, my dear, come here immediately." 

The mutinous look Lucia gave Asmodeus indicated that she had no intention of obeying that command, but a slight, come hither crook of his finger and she visibly stiffened, hands pinned to her sides, and moved unwillingly to a position at Magnus' side. The shocked look on her face speaking volumes about her current feelings.

"You broke our agreement Lucia, my dear;" Asmodeus said in a soft, deadly voice. "I told you not to send the reaper against your brother, and what do I find?" He raised his hands up as thought exhorting the heavens to explain the vagaries of his children.

"But daddy, he used blood magic to drain me of my powers, what else could I do?" Lucia wailed hoping that this would be enough to win over her father's sympathy, she should have known better.

"A blood curse Magnus, you sly devil, congratulations!" Asmodeus cried, clapping his hands in mock applause. "I really didn't think you had it in you. But it doesn't alter the terms of our agreement, Lucia. I was very clear, the Reaper could not be sent after your brother. So now I have come to collect my master's servant and the debt you owe me."

Alec, who happened to be looking at Lucia while Asmodeus said this, was shocked to see a small, cruel smile play over her lips, and it prompted him to ask in a strained voice; "W-what did she promise you in return for the Reaper?"

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath, as they waited for Asmodeus's response; "Why your son's soul of course;" He said grinning at the look of horror on Alec's face.


	35. Chapter 35

A wave of fury washed over Alec and he threw himself at Asmodeus screaming "By the Angel! I'll see you dead first!" Before he could reach his antagonist, however, the Prince of Hell sent a out a blast of magic that would have killed the shadowhunter if Magnus had not intervened. The warlock hurried to Alec side and helped him carefully to his feet as the sound of Lucia's cacophonous laughter echoed through the dark hallway.

Suddenly from the other side of the room a quiet, but commanding voice drew the attention of all; "I think you will find, Asmodeus Prince of Hell, that your daughter did not have the authority to promise you that particular soul as she is not truly the mother of the child." Brother Armand spoke from his place on the floor, Catarina having helped him into a sitting position.

"W-what! Asmodeus asked glaring at his daughter.

"Don't listen to him!" Lucia shrieked. "Of course the child is mine, I carried the parasite for nine tedious months!"

"Explain yourself priest;" Asmodeus ordered saying the final word as though it were a curse.

Richelieu smiled as he gathered his remaining strength to answer. It had been a long time since anyone had called him a priest, but it seemed appropriate right now and it pleased him."The blood that was used to complete the fertility spell was Magnus', not Lucia's;" The ancient warlock said calmly adding when he saw the look of shocked disbelief on Lucifer's face; "But please don't take my word for it, you have the means to test the veracity of my claim;" 

Asmodeus slowly drew a small vial of blood that hung from a cord around his neck. "You are very familiar with the Devil's bargains, priest;" He sneered; "But, you do have a point. Lucia, your arm;" He demanded.

Against her will, Lucia saw her left arm raise, palm upward, waiting for her father to draw the blood that would seal her fate. "D-don't, don't do this, they are trying to trick you father. You know I made our bargain in good faith." A slight wave of his hand was enough to silence her, and she waited, terrified of what was to come.

A thin red line appeared on the pale skin of Lucia's wrist, and soon blood began to well up blurring the perfect symmetry of the incision. Asmodeus opened the tiny vial and allowed two drops of the baby's blood to mingle with Lucia's. The warlock cried out as if acid had touched her, rather than the blood of an innocent child. An angry frown marred Asmodeus's handsome face. Not only had his daughter broken the conditions of their agreement, she had bargained with a payment that was not hers to give. Asmodeus sighed, this was not the end to his evening's entertainment that he expected. Still Azazel would have to concede Magnus had won the contest, and that was some consolation. The Prince of Hell did enjoy collecting on his bets, and his children's little conflicted had provided a great deal of enjoyment.

All that was left now was to decide how best to punish Lucia for her... sins? Usually he enjoyed nothing so much as a good sin, but he did have a reputation to uphold, and Asmodeus would not allow anyone to welsh on an agreement with him. "Lucia, my love, I'm afraid you've been a very naughty girl." He said a huge grin on spreading across his face.

"W-what are you going to do?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it the mundanes say these days?" Asmodeus asked in mocked seriousness; "You, my dear, are grounded .... forever!" At a snap of his fingers, everyone present was frozen to the spot, and with the slightest nod of his head the Reaper began to move toward Lucia ignoring both his victim's shriek of fear and the collective gasps of those forced to watch.

The Reaper's large black knife sliced through Lucia's neck nearly severing her head from her body. Catarina's scream of horror echoed through the silent hallway and the tension among those who were forced to watched ratcheted up to an almost intolerable level. Magnus struggled against the magical restraints. He had no love for his half sister, and she deserved no mercy from him, but watching while the Reaper's knife slashed through her body over and over again was more than he could bear. At last Asmodeus raised his hand and in the blink of an eye consigned his assassin and the remains of his mutilated daughter to his own version of home, sweet home, Hell.

"Well, it has been such a pleasure to see all of you again, and soooo entertaining. We really must do this more often;" Asmodeus said as his glance took in the looks of shock and horror on every face. "Delicious, but I really must be going, I have a bet to collect from Azazel!" One more snap of his fingers and he was gone in a swirl of gray smoke, releasing his audience from their enforced paralysis.

As soon as Magnus felt control returning to his muscles, he moved to Alec's side and wrapped the shadowhunter into a hug murmuring softly; "It's over, darling, it's over, our baby is safe." Jace and Clary also moved next to them forming a tight protective family group. It was Jace that finally called Magnus attention to Richelieu still laying on the floor, his head supported in Catarina's lap.

"Armand!" Magnus cried hurrying over to his friend, and looking at Catarina for assurance that the ancient warlock would be alright. The sad shake of her head told him all he needed to know. Magnus fell to his knees beside Richelieu, a stricken look on his handsome face. "This is all my fault!" 

"Magnus no!" Armand said quietly. "You gave me an opportunity to make amends for what happened to Adrien Fiore all those years ago, and I am truly grateful. I was arrogant, underestimating the threat Lucia posed, and poor Fiore paid for my mistake with his life. I wanted to enlist you in my fight against Lucia, and was so driven by my political ambitions that I forgot I had no right to play with lives that weren't my own. Forgive me Magnus, if you can."

"Be at peace my friend;" Magnus said quietly taking Armand's hand in both of his and watching as the light slowly faded out of the old Warlock's eyes. Catarina reached out and closed the now lifeless eyes of the former High Warlock of Paris. Her tears fell on his face as she did so and, it seemed to Magnus that those tears washed away the sins of a man who, whatever his faults may have been, had proven himself true in the end. 

They all stood in silent remembrance, honouring the warlock who stood beside them during their difficult battle with Lucia. At last, however it was time to move forward, Trecesson's dungeons needed to be emptied of any remaining mundane prisoners, Richelieu's body needed to be returned to Mont Saint-Michel for burial. Catarina would accompany the warlock on his final journey, and provide the Silent brothers with an explanation that did not include Lucia, Asmodeus and a half warlock, half shadowhunter new born. The rest of the group made their way out of Trecesson, stopping at a small Inn to eat and get some much needed rest before opening a portal to the New York Institute. Alec sent a fire message to Izzy letting her know how the battle had gone and about Brother Armand. He knew she would be waiting anxiously for news. They would be home soon and there would be time to catch their breath and prepare for the future, a future that included the miracle of a child. At that moment, despite his exhaustion, Alec felt truly blessed.


	36. Chapter 36

It was Shivvy who saw the portal magic begin to swirl on the stone wall at the back of the Institute's garden. She tore down the hall and out of the building at break neck speed praying that everyone would return safely. By the time she reached the wall, Jace, Clary, Alec and Magnus had tumbled through the portal and were in the process of dusting themselves off.

"You're alright! You're alright!" Shivvy squealed as she threw herself into Alec's arms. It took all of Alec's strength and a little help from Magnus to prevent them from over balancing and ending up on the ground.

"Where are Catarina and Richelieu?" Shivvy asked once she'd calmed down enough to look around her.

"Richelieu is dead." Alec said quietly; "Catarina has taken his body back to Mont Saint-Michel for burial."

"Oh no!" Shivvy cried her eyes shining with tears she refused to shed. "I'm so sorry Magnus, I know you were old friends."

"I'm sorry too pumpkin;" Magnus said.

"Pumpkin?" Shivvy asked her face clearly expressing distaste for this new term of endearment.

"Well, I can't call you biscuit, that's taken." Magnus said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Shivvy, where's the baby?" Alec asked, anxious to hold his son, now they were back.

"Oh, he's fine, he's with Isabelle and your ahhh ... mother? Shivvy said finishing her sentence just as she realized that Alec had no way of knowing that Maryse was at the Institute.

"Mom!"

"Maryse!"

Alec and Magnus shouted at the same time and grabbing each other's hands they raced toward the Institute desperate to find out what Maryse knew about the baby, and what she was going to tell the Clave. Jace and Clary exchanged worried glances as they watched Alec and Magnus disappear into the dark, imposing building. This was not the homecoming they'd expected, Jace knew the Clave would have to be told something, but he had hoped they would have a few days to sort things out, decide on a course of action. Heaving a sigh and hoping his parabatai would be able to work something out with Maryse, Jace put an arm around each of the girls and headed into the Institute. Despite all the uncertainty, this was home and part of him would always be glad to be here.

Hearing a commotion in the hallway, Isabelle stepped out of Alec and Magnus' private quarters intending to give Ian and Josh a piece of her mind if they woke up the baby that she and Maryse had just managed to get settled. The words, however died on her tongue when she saw Magnus and Alec running towards her. She only had time to place one finger against her lips, in the ages old signal for quiet when they reached her. "Baby's sleeping!" She hissed quietly as they drew near.

"What about Mom?" Alec responded fear making it difficult for him to keep his voice down.

"I'm awake Alexander;" Maryse responded coming to the door with her grandson wrapped securely in her arms. "I'll put the baby in his crib so we can talk more freely;" Alec and Magnus exchanged worried glances as they watched Maryse Lightwood walk back into the room softly humming a song that Alec remembered from his own childhood. It was difficult to reconcile this softer side of his mother with, the stern shadowhunter who had run the New York Institute for so many years. Pulling Magnus behind him, Alec hurried after Maryse only to stop short as he gazed at the beautifully designed nursery in cream and blue that had been installed in a small room next to their bedroom.

"Do you like it?" Izzy whispered excitedly. "Mom and I worked on it all day!"

"It's absolutely beautiful;" Magnus breathed softly as he took in the cream coloured change table, chair and crib accented by soft blue bedding, floor length drapes and cushions. Everything that a newborn could need or want had been provided. Alec nodded his agreement, still too caught up in the scene before him to put his feelings into words.

Maryse gently laid the sleeping baby in his crib bundling him in the soft blankets to ensure he felt warm and secure. Alec and Magnus stood beside the crib for several moments, their hands clasped tightly together looking down at their beautiful baby boy. 

"We should talk;" Maryse said reluctantly. She did not like to intrude on this special moment, but there were important things that needed to be said.

"We'll join you in the lounge in a moment;" Alec said continuing to stare down at his small son and give silent thanks for his safe return. 

Magnus slipped an arm around his husband and whispered; "Our lives will never be the same, sayang, and I can't wait to start this new adventure with you;"

"I suppose we'd better go find out what mom plans to do, I don't want the Clave involved in the raising of our son, that's our job;" Alec said a little grimly.

"I'm onboard with you there, darling, besides our little man might want to be a warlock;" Magnus replied with a soft smile. "Let's go see what your mother has to say." And without another word they quietly joined Maryse and Izzy in the lounge.

Without the baby in her arms, Maryse seemed once again to don her usual stern manner. "Alexander, I was very disappointed that I had to come to New York to hear about this situation, not from you, the head of the Institute, but from your sister. I expected better from you;"

"Did you mother?" Alec said just as sternly. "And why is that, because the Clave has been so supportive of my marriage to Magnus?"

"Alexander, don't forget you are a member of the Clave and owe your allegiance to them."

"I don't ever forget that mother, but I am also a husband and a father and I will not let anyone, the Clave included, interfere with that." Alec's arm tightened around Magnus' waist as he faced his mother. To his surprise, Maryse began to smile.

"Good for you Alec!" She said nodding her approval. "I think the New York Institute is in very good hands my son. I will tell the clave that you and Magnus have decided to adopt a warlock child, and that I am thrilled about it. It should forestall any uncomfortable questions that might arise about a baby at the Institute. Now let's talk about some really important issues. Have you decided on a name for my new grandson?"

Alec was both shocked and pleased by his mothers acceptance of the situation and for her support in helping them keep the origin of the child a secret from the Clave. It was more that he'd dared hoped for.

Isabelle and the others had all joined them in the lounge and were a little too helpful in offering suggestions for the baby's name. Everything from Augustus to Xavier was tried and rejected by the new fathers. Finally however, after much wrangling, and just before the young person in question woke wanting his bottle, a name was selected, Aiden Maxwell Lightwood-Bane. Magnus brought Aiden from the nursery and proceeded to feed him as Alec looked on fondly. Once the baby had been fed, he was handed around, everyone wanting some personal time with the new arrival. It was a peaceful, joyous family gathering around the fireplace, and if there were sinister shadows gathering around those assembled, they did not see them.... 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who sent kudos and comments! I enjoyed reading the comments and answering the questions, you guys helped to make this a better story. I have one more story in this series which I will begin posting tomorrow. Unlike the others, the last story is not yet complete, so I will not be editing and posting daily. I will post weekly, and hope that you guys stick with me. Thanks again for your support, you are the best!


End file.
